Legend of Zelda - 7th Hyrule War
by DreamRealiser
Summary: After Midna's return to the Twilight Realm, Link and Zelda was sad knowing how she joined Link on the quest for the Mirror shards. With Ganon who was thought to be killed, survived and gathered new allies and formed an army to assault Hyrule. Link thought he accomplished in defeating Ganon, he found Hyrule at war with Ganon's forces. Is there any way to end this war?
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda – 7th Hyrule War

Chapter 1 – Hyrule Festival

The measured words of a female voice told the tale.

" _We all saw the events happening during the invasion of the Shadow King. Link's journey had various purposes. Link's truce with the Gorons, his assistance to the Zoras, his acceptance of Midna's request and finally a promise made to Zelda_."

Link sat next to Zelda in Hyrule. A flood of memories came to him. He recalled another journey, where he was accompanied by Midna to the Twilight Realm.

" _Some believed when Link journeyed to the Twilight Realm to help Midna; Zant gone, Ganondorf banished to the Sacred Realm, the mirror destroyed and Midna stayed in her realm forever. With Ganon defeated, Link and Zelda did not feel any satisfaction in their victory due to their thoughts for Midna_."

Midna flicked her tear towards a huge circular structure, shattering it into nothing.

"Link," Zelda stepped forward. Hers was the voice of the narration. Behind him, a sandy-haired beauty in pink and white dress came to celebrate the Hyrule Festival. "It is time."

At night, Hyrule Castle Town was highly decorated in multi-coloured lanterns, garlands and banners to honour the Royal Family. The Royal Family and the people offered a number of rupees to the poor. People celebrated with friends and families. Gorons and Zoras were chatting among twos or threes.

Inside the House of Charlo in the West Street, denizens of Hyrule including: Link, led by the priest named Charlo, prostrated before the Golden Goddesses. The House of Charlo resembled a massive temple. It was enclosed with Gothic looking architecture and a huge stained glass window in the front of the area featuring the Tri-force symbol prominently in the centre. All stood in prayers while Charlo presided over the prayers.

The banquet was spread. Link returned to Zelda. All the Hyruleans cheered at Link and Zelda. "All hail Princess Zelda! All hail Hero Chosen by the Gods!"

Hyrule Castle Town became quaint and quiet.

"My people, we all have rebuilt Hyrule Castle. Praise be to the goddesses! I'd thank all of you for honouring my family. Link has been through a lot with an old friend who helped him throughout the quest. I mean we all have been through a lot. I could have helped if only the Twilight barrier didn't imprison me. Forgive me for surrendering to the self-proclaimed King of Twilight! I did this since I did not want to see you all suffer the same fate as I went through. Hyrule would have not survived without Link's help. Until then, let us celebrate this festival that was cancelled!"

All soldiers stood to attention and blew the trumpets. Foods, milk, water and a large decorated cake with Link and Zelda images were spread on the tables. Link remembered words from Mayor Bo.

"Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be... bad... if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?"

Link bowed before Zelda and offered the Ordon sword and Ordon shield with a label on it. Zelda took it and read it.

"Your highness, I know the envoy of Ordon named Link has been late for such occasion due to a lot of pressure in his tortured mind. I hope you can please forgive us. Signed Mayor Bo."

Zelda happily accepted and wrote a letter and sent the Postman to Ordon Village. The people danced around the fountain while some ate and drank. Telma ate a piece of the cake while her fluffy ragdoll cat named Louise drank a bowl of milk.

Since Link could not speak, he took out an orb. Zelda looked into the orb and saw words appeared.

"Zelda, I'm using this orb so that you could understand me since I'm unable to speak. That's a story for another time. There's been something I've wanted to tell you."

"What do you want?" asked Zelda.

An elderly man approached Zelda.

"Your highness, do you remember me?" asked the man.

"Auru? I haven't heard from you since years." remarked Zelda.

The orb displayed Link's words. "You were the one who tutored Zelda at young age."

"Ah, Link." Auru expressed his delight. "It's been years since we met near Gerudo Desert."

Based on Link's expression, his orb translated Link's silence to words. "I…I…"

"Yes." smiled Zelda.

Before Link could say another word, Jovani with a cat in his arms, approached Zelda.

"Your majesty, you mentioned about your old friend. Who was that?" Jovani asked.

Zelda remembered…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Ordon Village

The Postman ran urgently and panted as he reached Ordon Village. He found Mayor Bo, challenging a goron in sumo. "HEEEEY!"

"Oh, it's you…"

The match was interrupted. The Postman handed the mayor a letter and returned back to Hyrule. "My business is concluded."

He checked the letter.

"Dear Mayor of Ordon, the gifts you sent me was a rather fascinating one. On the contrary, the occasion was cancelled due to the invasion. I will forgive you, nonetheless. Hyrule has allies. If not for your representative Link, we would not have been freed from Ganon's invasion. Ordon is officially recognised due to Link. You are also invited to the Hyrule Festival too and a wedding will take place. Thank you, Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"I am really going to miss this lad." Bo was moved.

"A wedding?" gasped Sera.

"Whose wedding?" asked Beth.

"No idea." said Colin. "But we all can go to Hyrule Castle Town."

Colin's sister who was now a young girl went to meet with Beth.

"Any word about Link?" asked Colin.

"No. He hasn't returned since our homecoming. Looks like he's got some other plans." said Beth.

"This is rather amazing." said Colin's sister. "Colin, who is Link?"

"He was an inhabitant of our village and hailed a hero by the princess of Hyrule. One thing, Link told me…"

Colin remembered those inspirational words from his father. "One day son, you'll be brave just like me." And another memory about him saving Beth from the minions and in a third memory, Colin wielded a sword and shield was relived. "I feel like I'm ready to be like father."

"What are we waiting for?" Ilia gave a bossy attitude towards the kids. "Let's go!"

"Why do you have to be so domineering, Ilia?" asked Talo.

"I agree." said Malo.

"What did you say?" asked Ilia with a firm tone.

"N… n.. nothing…" Talo gave a shilly-shally response.

"Good. So don't forget, I'm the mayor's daughter. You all will do things under my rule."

"Yes, Miss Boss." said Malo with a sardonic reply.


	3. Chapter 3 - Breaking Bonds

Chapter 3 – Breaking bonds 

Meanwhile in Hyrule, everyone slept. Link was busy, keeping Epona company. Zelda had a dream about Link, standing victorious and hailed a hero along with Epona. The surroundings formed itself from a warp of light and revealed how Gorons, Zoras, Hylians and fairies live together. A blinding white flash transformed the surroundings to the eerie Twilight Realm.

This realm was lit with an eerie twilight glow with black clouds. Light glittered off the windows of the palace. Noise of insects and strange creatures buzzed in the stuffy air. Sitting on her Throne, Midna wrote in her book, the events from Masked figure's invasion and Link's journey to Ganon's dominance. Midna recalled her journey with Link. A tall figure came to Midna. All the conversations were in Twili.

"Lady Midna, Ganondorf has returned."

"That's not possible. Ganon could not have survived…" gasped Midna.

Midna remembered Link's fight with Ganon. Link sidestepped Ganon's incoming blow and slashed upwards. When he dealt enough damage they locked blades and began a struggle for supremacy. He summoned every ounce of strength to throw Ganon back, and they resumed their fight. Link plunged the Master Sword into his foul, treacherous heart.

"And yet we killed them. What could have gone wrong?"

Midna recalled her shadow fuses were crushed in the grip of his hands. She observed at Ganon's supposed death used the power of Tri-Force to fade and appeared. The Tri-Force symbol on his hand faded. Masked figure's neck was snapped and he died.

"Lady Midna…"

"What can we do? I destroyed the mirror to allow no unnecessary hindrances in the Light World, since I promised my old friends' safety." said Midna. "It's all my fault."

Another Twili being approached Midna. "No, I understand why you chose to do it. We can keep them at bay."

"You've been very loyal, Ibun." said Midna to her Twili servant.

Inside Ganon's Tower, a tall masked individual in Majora's Mask approached Ganon.

"My lord…"

"You fool… what do you want?" Ganon shouted at the Masked figure.

Ganon clutched his abdomen where Link plunged his Master Sword.

"My lord… I…"

"Silence! Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Ganon

"I am a new servant of yours, My lord." Masked figure promised.

Ganon grinned.

"My lord, the time has come." said the individual in Majora's Mask.

Ganon waited expectantly. He drew a symbol on the ground and started dancing on it. The symbol glowed red, creating a vast portal. Much to Ganon's contentment, his minions materialised through this portal: Goronu, Militron, Glutko and Lupay.

"Militron, I've got a job for you." said Ganon.

"What's that?" asked the black knight with horned helmet.

Ganon's minions kidnapped Midna and started torturing her. Ganon held Midna's shadow fuse aloft. Goronu and Militron held Zelda by her arms and forced her to watch Midna's dead body, a dead Link and her shadow fuse.

"Hahahaha, the witless Hylian and the foolish Twilight Princess is vanquished as I will soon take over Hyrule. All will bow before me. All will be enslaved and work for me. Cause more dissent and your fate worsens. No heroes..." Militron threw Link's dead body into a pool of lava.

"LINK!" cried Zelda.

"…or heroines will swear justice upon us especially this foolish Twilight fairy. Hyrule will be MINE!"

Ganon crushed the shadow fuse in his iron gauntlet with the symbol of Tri-force of Power. Zelda cried out. "Midna. NOO! MIDNA!"

Ganon acquired all the Tri-Force and started a huge eruption, earthquake, flood and firestorms. "NOOO!" Zelda felt a huge agony in her heart. From dazzling white light, Zelda woke up startled. Link heard Zelda's scream and rushed to see whatever happened.

"Zelda, are you alright?"

"No… I…"

"Yes."

"It's just…" Zelda couldn't explain after the nightmares troubled her.

"You've been screaming all night."

"It's… Midna. Midna died in Ganon's hands. You died too. Ganon has new allies and got hold of the Tri-force of Power. A huge calamity has taken place."

"You really had a nightmare. I promise you, Midna is safe."

"I suppose. I don't want to lose anyone, meaning you and Midna just as how I lost my father."

Inside Telma's bar, Link and Zelda sat around a table with Telma. Link and Zelda drank milk.

"So you said about an event that will take place in Hyrule?" asked Telma.

"Yes, I heard about a greater event will take place unless something can be done." said Link.

"What's that?" asked Telma.

"Her highness said this evil being keeps returning from the underworld and warned me about the consequences of bearing the Tri-Force."

Louise walked about the bar and sat next to the postman who was eating roast beef. The postman shared some with Louise.

"Before that event is about to come to pass, we must warn the others and have everyone seek shelter." said Telma.

"But, where shall we find shelter?" asked Zelda.

"Don't worry, your majesty! I will get them to Hidden Village for a start!"

"I've been to Hidden Village. A goron called Darbus led me there." said Link.

"People fleeing from various areas of Hyrule: Kakariko Village, Horon Village, Mabe Village, Lynna Village and Clock Town. But since Hidden Village is abandoned, where shall we find food for these people?"

"I know an old friend of mine who prepared a nice meal. Wait that's it!" Link pondered the increase urgency. "There's a mansion in Snowpeaks and it needs repairs and two yetis enjoy skiing. Perhaps these people may have a bit of fun."

"Your Highness, I would take you somewhere it'll make you feel better." said Link.

"Where?" asked Zelda.

Link and Zelda clambered on Epona and headed to Zora's Domain.

"Ganon's uprising is surely the cause of all this."

"So it wasn't a dream, but a vision."

"And yet I thought I killed him. What could have gone wrong?"

Link remembered how their weapons clanged and screeched as each fought for the upper hand. Using all his strength, Link forced the lurid Ganon away. He also recalled both him and Zelda leaving Ganon with the sword impaled in his chest.

"We both have the Tri-Force, Link. I don't know how Ganon got hold of it. The goddesses must have taken the Tri-Force away after he escaped death."

"What does that mean?" asked Link.

"If Ganon captures either of us, not only he'll have his strength restored or have his powers amplified, but he'll use it to strengthen a new army."

"What?"

"My father told me all about the Tri-Force. The three Tri-Forces have different powers based on the goddesses." explained Zelda. "Din, the Goddess of Power forged the Tri-Force of Power. Now Ganon seeks to use it to his advantage.

"Makes sense."

"You bear the Tri-Force of Courage which my father once had just as I bear the Tri-Force of Wisdom. Even these powers of Tri-Force may be in our favour."

"Zelda, you are wise… and of course beautiful. No wonder you're suitable as a ruler."

"Oh Link…"

As they were about to share a passionate kiss, she felt something wrong. Another vision came into Zelda's head. A vision featured a tower with Ganon on top of it.

"Now it's not the time for this. Ganon is now in search of the villages to raid."

Inside a 1400 ft tall tower, the masked figure returned to his master who created a black clone of Link with red eyes and gave his creation a red-lit Master Sword.

"The villages are empty, my lordship."

"And the heroes?" asked Ganon.

"They escaped." said the wearer of Majora's Mask.

"You MORON!" shouted Ganon.

"My lord…"

"Why have Militron and my minions done nothing?"asked Ganon.

"The rest are cowards." he said.

"Don't call my minions cowards!" Ganon turned his attention to Goronu and the rest.

"Boys, you must be responsible for we've already lost them. Dark Link, Militron, the princess of Hyrule holds a valuable power much like I used to bear. The hero called Link whose blood allows him to hold the Master Sword to ward off evil that no one can cleanse. Bring them to me! UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes, master." said Dark Link.

"Master, whatever you say we understand." said Militron.

"Yes." they said in unison.

"Good. Now make yourself useful! Get to work! Dark Link, capture the hero and his loved one!"

"But that will take forever." said Dark Link.

"I don't care. I have used the Tri-Force of Power to amplify you, the shadowy reflection of Link and therefore my will materialisation." said Ganon. "I poured my will and malice to power you up."

"How will I do this?" asked Dark Link.

"Why don't you capture the princess in order to lure the hero?"

"Sounds easy."

"Lupay."

"Master." said Lupay.

"My former ally, King Bulblin has betrayed me. I don't know where he is. Since you're a part Hylian – part wolf, smell for his location and hunt him down!"

"Yes, Master."

Ganon's minions left the tower for their search. The figure genuflected before his master.

"You put too much hope in them." he warned.

"Leave me! I need to rest."

As Link and Zelda went about Hyrule Fields and checked. Not far was Hyrule Castle looming.

"I need to Zora's Domain." said Link. "Ralis, the new ruler of the domain seems to be troubled due to his mother's death."

"I know Queen Rutela's dead. I can imagine how sad Ralis must have felt." said Zelda.

Suddenly, Militron and Dark Link spotted the couples.

"Well, well. You two aren't very hard to find." said Militron.

"Indeed." remarked Dark Link. "What's wrong? Care to surrender?"

"Remember what our master said? He wants them alive." said Militron.

"Who cares?" said Dark Link. "If they come in without doing anything stupid, I guess I'll let them live otherwise, this will end in bloodshed."

"Not if start with yours." challenged Link.

Zelda stepped besides Link and faced up to Link's ruthless alter ego.

"We will never submit to a false ruler. Who would dare take up arms and face me?"

"As you wish."

Link was now adept at face-to-face combat and divided his attack between Dark Link and Militron, holding off one as he dealt with the other. Link moved swiftly, closing with Dark Link. He almost managed to beat him to a halt, but Militron crowded in, set to overwhelm him. He put to use his superior agility, and rolled and tumbled aside.

Link focuses his sword fight with Dark Link. Alter-ego or not, this creature was expert with sword. A red lit sword in hand flashed cruelly as Link blocked Dark Link's incoming blow. He found very quickly that force would not be enough; he must use speed and agility to counter his swift attack. Blows came in rapid volleys, Dark Link turning to deliver blows behind and from above. Link blocked and probed for weakness.

Zelda stood before Dark Link who held her beloved hostage.

"Militron, she yours."

Militron advanced menacingly upon Zelda who fired divine arrows which he spewed fire on them. But these arrows injured him. Her divine arrows shafted from her position and caught the huge knight full in the chest. A second followed to send it staggering back, then a third cut through its helmet full in the face, and with that Militron was injured.

"Let him go or you'll have to account for your deeds to the goddesses!" warned Zelda.

"I clearly have underestimated you. Militron, why are you not getting up?"

Militron was incapacitated under the effects of the celestial weapons. Epona knocked Dark Link out of the way and came to rescue her; inadvertently allowing Dark Link and Militron capture the wounded Link and disappeared through a portal.

Epona fled with Zelda to Faron Woods where she was met by a man with large afro hair.

"You? The Princess of Hyrule!" gasped the man, grovelling before her. "Welcome to Faron Woods."

"You may rise, Coro." said Zelda.

"What's Guy's horse doing here?" Coro noticed Epona.

"There's no time to explain. All of you are in danger."

"Your majesty, what's happening? What happened to Guy?" asked Coro.

"Go and seek shelter in Ordon Village! Take this message to Mayor Bo! I'll hold them off." Zelda handed Coro an envelope with a Hyrule seal on it.

"Very well, Trill, let's hurry!"

"Who'll look after…"

"Nothing, let's get to Ordon Village. I'm sure the Princess of Hyrule said it." Coro remembered Link. "Guy, stay safe! I can count on you. I know I can. Good luck, your majesty."

"You too. Warn the people of Ordon Village to head back home as an incoming threat is on the way. We don't want it to be like last time."

Zelda pondered on how to get Link to safety. She climbed on Epona and headed back to Ganon's Tower.

"Link, it's all my fault. How could I let this happen to you?"

Mayor Bo and the people were about to leave Ordon Village until they were met by Coro.

"Coro, what brought you here?" asked Mayor Bo.

"A letter from the Princess of Hyrule." he panted.

"Well, my lad, let's see what it is!" he started to read the letter.

Dear Mayor Bo,

I am very sorry the wedding at Hyrule has been postponed due to a new threat coming. I am writing this to warn you of a threat approaching under different circumstances. You and your people must return to your home unless you have trained warriors like Link. As the Princess of Hyrule, for your safety, I order you all to head back home!"

Zelda of Hyrule

"Hmm, I see."

"What is it, father?" asked Ilia.

"We all must turn back as the Royal Family of Hyrule ordered us to do so!"

"What?"

"We need some trained warriors like Link. Colin, I heard you completed your training. You perhaps will follow Link's footsteps. Where's your father?" asked Mayor Bo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Trade one for another

Inside Telma's bar, Rusl and the Resistance sat around the table and discussed about their next move.

"So, I heard your son will become like you." said Auru.

"Yes and also becomes like Link."

"Ah yes, Link. It's been years now since I haven't seen him." said Shad.

"We'll find him. For now, my son Colin will show how he'll protect Hyrule." said Rusl.

"Maybe your son will be skilled on an equal footing like you." said Shad.

"I'm sure he will." said Rusl. "I assure you all."

"Good, now as our part in this discussion. We all need to fortify the walls of Hyrule Castle Town and also get the Gorons to block the entrance of Hidden Village so that they never find the refugees. Others have left for Snowpeak since these beasts turned out to be friendly yetis. The refugees are going into this mansion. All we need to do is…"

Ashei stormed into the building.

"They got Link."

"What?" all gasped in unison.

"Link has been missing." Ashei panted.

"Right, it's time we make our search." said Rusl.

"We cannot." said Ashei.

"Why not?" asked Auru.

"Usually I see him on Hyrule Fields. For some reason, I cannot sense his presence." said Ashei. "Shad, can you use your magic to sense his location?"

"Well, let's see what I can find!"

Shad failed to locate Link.

"Cannot find him. It's as though he's not even in our world."

"What do you mean?"

"No matter how far Link goes, I can always sense his presence. This time, he's not even held captive in the World of Light."

"What shall we do?" asked Rusl.

"We can still defend Hyrule Castle Town because Link is always prepared to escape. Don't know who could have done that." said Auru.

"Who knows Auru? Who knows?" said Shad.

In Gerudo Desert, inside Ganon's Tower, a meeting took place. Ghirahim, Byrne, Glutko, Lupay, Vaati, Volga and Cia sat on the right side of the table.

"I heard Militron and Dark Link captured Link." said Volga.

"Captured?" asked Ghirahim.

"Yes, he's now in a dungeon in Arbiter's Ground." said Volga.

"Yeehaw, now that'll be interesting." said Twinrova, lazing on piles of cushions.

"Keep it down!" said Demise. "We all need our strength since I'm one of those beaten by Link."

"Yeah, I'm tired of being beaten by that Hylian." grumbled Onox.

Igos du Ikana sat on a small balcony, situated above the meeting. Behind him was the same black robed servant in Majora's Mask.

Malladus, Yuga, Goronu, Chancellor Cole, Gibdo and Omfak sat on the left side of the table.

The villains of the past settled down and relaxed. Ganon who was accompanied by Militron, Nabooru and Dark Link walked along a dark green lit empty corridor until they reached the room.

"Boys! We have urgent matters to discuss." said Ganon. "Militron, put the orb on the table!"

"Yes."

Militron placed a huge orb at the centre of the table. The orb displayed Zelda's arrival, Link imprisoned along with the fairies and Midna in the Twilight Realm. Cia bore a huge resentment towards the Twilight Princess.

"When you said it's urgent, what was that?" asked Gibdo.

"The Princess of Hyrule, no doubt." said Byrne. "Not very pleasant."

Demise begrudgingly agreed with Byrne. Igos du Ikana and the masked figure remembered Link.

"The hero cannot escape, but the princess gets here, we'll capture her since she has the Tri-Force." said Ganon.

"Tri-Force? If you have the Tri-Force of Strength, what's hers?" asked Yuga.

"Wisdom." answered Lupay.

"Why not let her IN?" Ghirahim saw Zelda freeing Link. "Lord Ganon."

"I know. Dark Link, Cia, go and capture her while I talk about what's important."

"Yes."

Inside the dungeon, As Link recovered, he looked around and beheld a ghastly place of terror: bars, spikes, stone walls and iron cages, bloodstains and flaming brands; and low animal noises from the creatures pacing far below. Link looked above him and saw walls around him were lined with prison cells. The area around Link was lit in gold while above faded to black.

On the wall of one empty cell Link found a hanged man, together with days marked off, precursor perhaps to the miserable fate of the wretch who had once occupied it. A deep pit was open at the centre of the room. He could not see the bottom; last resting place perhaps for some who had passed through here. Bones and ghastly blood stains were evident around sluices on the cold stone floor.

"Just great." sighed Link. "These enemies including my evil clone became stronger."

There came a familiar voice.

"Hey, Listen!"

"I know that voice." said Link.

Above him, the fairies were trapped inside a prison cell with a glass pane.

"Navi? What happened?"

"Don't hold it against us fairies! We too are put inside the dungeon." said another fairy.

"Tatl."

"How shall we get out of here?

"Ciela. Goodness, how many fairies are there?" Link was confused.

"Silence!" shouted a tall Gerudo executioner. "If it isn't the hero of light..."

"Hey listen!" cried Navi.

"Shut up, fairy! Well, how does it feel to be defeated by us?"

"You will regret saying…"

The Gerudo executioner whipped Link so hard until he was unconscious. There came a voice.

"Get off him, Gerudo!"

Zelda fired her divine arrow, burning his right hand. At once Gerudo guards, swords in hand menaced her - ready to treat this unwise intruder as they had no doubt treated many poor souls in this place in life. She felt a bit of remorse as she set about each one, consigning them to their own eternal damnation. Among these were giant brutes, swinging heavy hammers like grotesque circus strongmen. They were as easy to despatch using vaulted attacks as the rest. Now that the dungeon had been cleared, Zelda freed the young Hylian and the fairies.

Link came awake with a start.

"It's all right, it's me," she assured him as she caressed his face. "It's me."

Her words seemed to settle him. Zelda and a weakened Link hugged expressively.

"What shall we do?" asked Navi.

"No idea." said Tatl.

"What are you doing here?" asked Link.

"Rescuing you of course." said Zelda. "Let's get out of here! There's no guard here now!"

"No, Zelda," said Link. "I'll only slow you down, escape by yourself."

"No, Link. There's no way I'm leaving you behind!"

"Hey, Listen to Zelda!" urged Ciela.

"I'm going to stay behind and distract them however I can. You go and tell someone where we are." urged Link.

"But Link, it's too dangerous," Zelda retorted, "Besides, I just can't abandon you!"

"Oh please…"

"You need leave. And, there's no way I can let you stay." said Zelda.

"But I..."

"Please, Link," Zelda tried to reason with Link, holding his hand, "If I relent, Hyrule's hope is lost. I want to do what I can. I have to get you out. Hyrule needs you. Victory favours you. All our allies are depending on us. Won't you help me do that?" Link finally conceded. "Very well then."

They wasted so much time discussing whether to escape, resulting in them being spotted by Militron and Dark Link. The Fairies circled around and warped Link and themselves from their current location.

"I will come back and save you." Link promised.

Zelda struggled as Militron captured her.

"My lord." said Dark Link.

"Have you brought the boy?" asked Ganon.

"He has escaped." said Militron. "But, I got the princess.

Militron brought Zelda to Ganon. "My lord, I found her. She refuses to tell us about her allies. She has the Tri-Force and everything. This is possible to strengthen your army."

"Good work, Militron."

"How lovely to see you, Princess Zelda." Ganon sneered.

Ganon yanked Zelda by her arm. "Let me go! Or you will answer to the goddesses."

"So naïve." he sighed. "You underestimate us… Militron, send her to a chamber where she'll give a greater gift to my armies."

"Yes, master." said Militron.

"Hold on!"

"What?" Militron was surprised.

"Dark Link, put her in the dungeon!"

Dark Link breathed black smoke from his mouth. The smoke surrounded Zelda, causing her to black out. As she got up, she found herself in one of the cells. The cell was guarded by a twilight force field.

"Well princess, I see you're awake."

"What?" Zelda shook her head and otherwise unharmed. "Ganon will get my powers."

"Net yet. Now I need to see what Ganon needs. Make yourself at home!" sneered Dark Link. "Don't do anything stupid. I will hate to kill another Hylian due to your defiance. Do you get me?"

This gave no answer from Zelda. He took her silence as an approval. "Good, now stay in there!"

Militron and Dark Link went to the meeting room where Ganon and the underlings stood to attention.

"Is the princess of Hyrule imprisoned?" asked Ganon.

"Yes. I used a force field to prevent her escape. The Tri-Force won't work on this and even if it did, the cell is reinforced so that she doesn't outsmart us."

"I hope so for your sake." said Ganon. "Everyone, as we finally have the princess of Hyrule. Our army including us, will get stronger as we have the Tri-Force."

All cheered at his good news. Zelda felt powerless and her thoughts about the fairies saved Link."Navi, Tatl, Ciela, get Link to safety! I can only pray since my Tri-Force is negated. Midna, if only you didn't break the mirror, we would have been together."

Images of the cursed Midna and her normal form jumbled in Zelda's head.

Link appeared in Castle Town and saw no signs of the people. "Everyone, barricade the Eastern Street and stay alert!" urged Telma.

The soldiers followed her command and shut the gates. "All soldiers must stand on every side of the wall! All the people must stay at their homes and in the basements! And you, dear, I'm counting on you to look around the country to make sure other nations are safe."

Link nodded and went to meet Madame Fanadi.

"I knew you would come back to me, Link." said Fanadi. "I gave you one of my orb to let them understand your expressions. You have a large number of careers waiting for you."

She voiced her incantations.

"Tuoba gniklat I ma tahw."

The orb showed Link about Zelda's kidnappings. King Bulbin and his minions.

"Go and see what you can do, child! By the way, it's good to see you."

Link gave a nod and left. Link was desperate to assist. "Something is happening in here."

Tatl warned him off. "Whatever it is, it will continue until you have defeated Ganon. You cannot help Zelda!"

Though harsh, the words made sense in the greater scheme of things. "My sister is right. We need to get these people to safety first. Why not start with your home?" asked Tael.

"Then let us make haste!" Link agreed.

The fairies warped Link from his location and appeared with Epona in Ordon Village. "Home." he reflected. "And yet it's overwhelmed by enemies."

Dinolfos and moblins took over the area. He paused safely out of sight, to observe the enemies in their movement around the village. There seemed to be twenty. As before, Link reckoned that for certain must not come alert. As one of the others came close it turned, and Link chose that moment to sneak behind.

"Hey! Listen!" cried Navi. "We need to hide!"

Her cry caused Link to mistimed his stealth attack. Dinolfos seized Link by the throat in an iron grip. Link choked but fought clear, and recovered sufficiently to knock the insensible creature down. In his distress, Link inadvertently kicked over a pumpkin, and the moblin came running.

"Please, stay away from me." a woman begged.

Temporarily cornered, Link shot an arrow in the face of the attacker, then jumped to grab it, and stabbed the brute. The woman and her daughter fled. As the other Guard resumed its attack, a now armoured Colin was more able to manoeuvre, and so faced it easily. A few skilled blows and they were alone. He vowed never to have any hindrance that'd misjudge his attack again, since stealthy progress was more easily rewarded.

More enemies poured in. So swift was the attack that the moblin had not even become aware of Colin, and he crept up behind it and killed another. Link was able to punish the other enemies for such offense.

"You?" Link remembered Colin.

"Link?"

"I told you not to leave Ordon Village. What's going on?"

"Everyone is at home. My father is in Hyrule Castle Town."

"What madness is this?" demanded Link.

"The same creatures that attacked us at Kakariko." explained Colin. "I don't know what's going on. While you left Ordon Village, the mayor was looking for someone in your place. Since you were in Hyrule, I was trained by my father to be an expert in sword-fighting. Ordon Village will live under our protection."

"So, you chose to follow my path. Do you know how relieved this village would be?" asked Link.

"Lad? Is that really you?" Mayor Bo came out of his home.

"Link?" Beth expressed delights.

The villagers were awed by Link's presence. A tall girl with sandy coloured hair approached and hugged Link.

"Big brother is back."

"Aryll, I haven't seen you for…"

"Too many years." said Aryll jokingly.

"I can't believe it." said the woman whom Link saved earlier.

"Who are you?" asked Colin's sister.

"That's Link."

"So you're Link. Big brother told me all about you." she said.

"It's good to see you all."

"Goodness, what did I say about avoid doing things out of league?" said Ilia.

"Not at least a word of greetings you should say?" asked Malo.

"Go home, Malo!" shouted Ilia.

"I hate being bossed around, Ilia Ma'am." said Malo.

"Talo, I order you to go home with Malo."

"Oh yes! I forgot who's in charge. Malo, you know who's in charge?" asked Talo, mockingly. "That would be a spoiled princess who disrespects her father and boss us around. Link should be our new Mayor."

"No, he's a hero of Hyrule. Aryll should be the mayor." said Malo, monotonously.

"Yeah!" said Aryll.

"I am surprised a lug like Bo…" Talo did the impression of Gor Coron, albeit derisively.

"What did you call me?" asked Mayor Bo.

"I am surprised Mayor Bo could sire such a cute daughter." Talo imitated Gor Coron under his breath. "It is fortunate she resembles her mother so much!"

The kids except Malo laughed at Talo. The mockery was too much. "You kids are the same." shouted Ilia, leaving them.

"What's with her?" asked Colin's younger sister.

"Any son or daughter of high status will always think highly of themselves as though they're popular." said Talo.

"At least the Princess of Hyrule is not like that, Talo."

Coro rushed through the villagers and found his familiar customer. "Guy? Is that you? I thought you were gone for good."

"No, Guy doesn't die." said Beth. "He will always be here."

"Well at least you're here."

"Now it's not the time." said Tael. "We need to get to Zelda."

"Then let's hurry." Link agreed. "Everyone, I'm happy to see you all, but Hyrule needs me to protect the country. Colin, keep an eye on this village. You and Mayor Bo make a good team to protect Ordon Village. Aryll, look after Epona."

"Big brother, come back safely when you're done! Promise?" Aryll hugged Link.

"I give your promise." said Link.

Link left the village with the fairies who warped him from his area to Hyrule Field.


	5. Chapter 5 -

Chapter 5 – Torment and Hope 

Inside the prison cell in Arbiter's Ground, Zelda felt a heavy heart after collecting her thoughts about: Link, Midna, the King of Hyrule and Telma.

"All my friends will be in peril. Midna cannot return since the mirror is destroyed. What am I thinking? There's no hope."

Zelda slumped against the wall. A female voice was heard in the dungeon.

"There's always hope."

Blue smoke formed in the image of a girl to a translucent glow before Zelda who was astonished by her presence.

"Lady Nayru, goddess of wisdom…"

"I know what's in your heart and I know what you feel. Your beloved is on his way to save you." said Nayru.

"Lady Nayru, since Ganondorf is back from the underworld and has new allies, will you please help us? You are the most generous, the wisest and one of the most powerful goddesses."

"Link usually defeats Ganon easily due to the Master Sword. This time, the battle will be different. Don't worry! The people from various villages are safe in the Hidden Village and an underground city under Hyrule Castle Town." said Nayru. "There is more at stake. So we must fight."

"To what end?" asked Zelda.

"There is a war in Hyrule that is said to be the largest war. So the goal is the death of Ganon. If you feel hopeless, then Hyrule is without someone wise like you or your father. There isn't just Link who is hero. Another is said to be destined to protect Hyrule just like his mentor. Prove to your people you ARE capable of governing your country!"

"Oh Nayru, by your command and by your will, I will stand and fight."

"That's the spirit. I will leave you now. Since you have the Tri-Force, you will be able to do based on your wish. Remember my words, chosen one."

Zelda was left alone. "Goodbye, my mistress, my mother. I must remember her words. I can save Hyrule. I am not alone as I have allies. "

Nabooru and Cia approached their prisoner.

"Ah there you are! I hope I didn't keep you waiting." said Nabooru.

"Get up! Lord Ganon wants to have a word with you."

Cia threw Zelda before her cruel master. Ganon saw Zelda and her captors emerged at last to the balcony that overlooked Gerudo Desert.

"You may leave the prisoner to me." said Ganon.

"Yes, master." said Cia.

"Well well, looks like the bait hasn't lured the worm to its vantage point."

"What do you want?" asked Zelda.

"I'm offering you a chance. Join me and I will let you keep your powers! You will have more including mine." said Ganon with half-kindness and half-cunningness. "Turn me down and I will drain all of your powers and throw you in the pit where my beast will eat you."

"Your words are very persuasive but it's a ruse. Link has defeated you so many times and he'll do it again." warned Zelda. "Why fail to understand from your past mistakes you made? I will never join you. You killed my father."

"Very well, I offered you peace and you repudiated my proposal. I won't take your powers away."

"Huh?"

"I will let you live." said Ganon.

"Really?"

"Yes, because you are too valuable and second you will serve as a power core for my army. Take her away!"

Auru and the Resistance noticed people in line, seeking refuge in Hyrule Castle Town. The guards opened the gates

Link on Epona crossed the Great Bridge of Hylia and got to Hyrule Field, still in search of Zelda.

"It's been 5 days now and still no sign of Zelda. Goodness, there's no hope in wasting my time." sighed Link.

"Never give up what you hoped for!" said a voice in the air.

"Who?"

Link turned to see green smoke formed into a translucent girl.

"Oh goddess Farore, the goddess of courage, I have asked for your help. You have come to our greatest time of need."

"This phase will be different as Ganon escaped death and worse, he gained ancient and new allies. He will dominate Hyrule and this time the outcome will be different."

"Lady Farore, you said the outcome will be different, I will make it the same. Besides I acted like a mentor for an inhabitant of Ordon Village named Colin who will be a hero just like me. I also instructed his father to train Colin for my sake because I won't be the only one helping out."

"Who else will be helping besides you?" asked Farore.

"Zelda, Colin, the fairies I rescued and Midna who is now in the Twilight Realm. I wish Midna was…"

"Back? I know. If you prove nobility and selfless act towards everyone, you will find Midna and your beloved Zelda. She forfeited her freedom since she has faith in you. Just as my sister Nayru came for Zelda, I came to tell you Zelda swore she would keep Nayru's words in her heart. I recommend you do the same with mine."

"All praises are for you, Lady Farore. I cannot thank you enough."

"Good luck and I will always be watching you." said Farore.

Her presence faded into the sky, leaving Link.

"Oh no!" gasped a purple fairy.

"Who are you? What is it?" asked Link.

"I am Proxi, I can see the future. Enough of me, Ganon is using Zelda." cried Proxi. "He enslaved her and used her Tri-Force to power up his armies."

"What?!" Link's eyes widened with shock. "What else happened?"

"An individual in Majora's Mask is now putting Zelda on a pedestal." said an orange fairy.

"What does that mean, Epheremelda?" asked Navi.

"The masked figure is willing to use a sample of Link's blood which has the essence of the Tri-Force of Courage along with Ganon's Tri-Force of Strength and Zelda's Tri-Force of Wisdom. Just one drop of blood is enough to merge with both Tri-Forces for the enemies to get stronger"

"And?"

"A new army is formed. If we need to fight against this battle, we might as well think about an alliance." said Tael.

"An alliance of Fairies, Gorons, Humans, Mermaids, Mogmas, Twilis and Zoras is needed. Once this alliance is formed, we might be able to handle Ganon's forces. Since Gorons are near invincible, we may have a chance at defeating these enemies." said Felicia.

"Well, Miss Know-at-all, why don't we do this?" asked Navi, derisively.

"I don't know, but I'm suggesting." said Felicia.

"Hey, listen! I am the one giving guidance to Link." cried Navi.

"No, Proxi is." said Tael.

"Shut up!" shouted Navi.

"Hey, what are you to nag my brother? You are very annoying that you keep using "Hey, Listen" so many times that it's as though it's your hobby to call someone out." cried Tatl.

All the fairies started arguing among themselves with the exception of Proxi, Ciela and Tael. Ciela shut them up.

"Enough! We are not here to argue. Link is already troubled since Zelda is held hostage. One of us will have to get Zelda out of here."

"Well, Ciela. How about I help you out?" asked Epheremelda.

"Of course, we cannot afford to lose. Link, you keep going on your quest. Proxi and the rest of you, guide him!"

"We will. Oh, I foresee a Twili still trapped in the Twilight Realm." said Proxi.

"A Twili?"

Inside the Twilight Palace, a now tall and beautiful Midna slumped on her chair, powerless to do anything. There came a voice in the notable Twilight language.

"Your highness…" a tall twili tried to talk to Midna.

"I destroyed the portal to prevent harm from coming to the Light World. I am unable to say how sorry I am for abandoning you all. I hope you understand, Ibun, my most trusted counsellor."

"Your highness…"

"For three years, we have been stuck here. In misery and despair." said Midna. "Why did I ever destroy that mirror?"

"Pull yourself together, your highness! It was for a good cause." said Ibun.

"I hope they are happy for I have left." said Midna.

"No, they're not." said a female voice similar to Nayru and Farore.

Midna turned to see red smoke forming as an ethereal girl.

"What? Who are you?" asked Midna.

"I am Din, goddess of power, the supreme creator of the universe and the world."

"But, how did you get to this realm? The mirror is broken."

"I hold sovereignty and power over anything so I can come anywhere I want." shouted Din.

"Forgive me, Lady Din. Welcome to the Twilight Realm."

"You are forgiven. Masked figure sought to undermine, curse and dethrone you due to Ganon's influence." said Din. "You wanted revenge. You did what it takes to find your way back to the throne. That's when you met Link."

"But, I feel regrets for putting him through an agonising quest." Midna lamented.

"Ganon is finally back to power with new allies and an army that is found inside your realm."

"What?" gasped Midna.

Goronu voiced the incantation and spewed forth a thousand of: darknuts, lizalfos, armos knights, black armoured spiky dragons with red eyes called Nuckerroks, and clones of Dark Links. Lupay chained a now unconscious Zelda and channelled her Tri-Force powers to power-up the army.

"To Ganon's Tower!" Goronu directed the army.

With the new force amassed, Goronu led his minions and a new army in an endless column. Suddenly, voices of savage creatures and mutated birds swayed about the air. Midna and her servants rushed to the balcony and saw far below the Twilight Palace, an army moving. Midna and her people witnessed Goronu and his newfound army disappearing from their positions.

"Look at this!" her servant pointed out.

"It cannot be," Midna's eyes widened with shock.

"What shall we do?" asked Ibun.

"The portal is destroyed. We cannot do a thing." said Midna.

"Link…" Midna remembered the images of Link transitioned from a wolf to Hylian.

"You loved him, don't you?" asked Din.

"Yes, more than you can imagine." said Midna.

She remembered the part when they first met in the dungeon. Another image reminded her about Link and Zelda rescuing her from the brink of death. More images about Link cradling her in his arms came to her head.

"Midna, you realise Link is in love with…"

"Zelda, I know. But still, they are my friends. I want to reunite with them."

"Midna, there'll be a time for you to express regrets. Situations arise when you'll have to make choices. Now I'll ask you a question. How was Hyrule able to enter the Twilight Realm?"

"The Mirror of Twilight."

The question from Din and the reply from Midna replayed in her mind. An idea about the mirror came to her head. "The Mirror of Twilight. Wait that's it!"

"I must build the Mirror of Light since Zelda bestowed me her power of light when I was incapacitated."

"I looked into your heart and soul. You are indeed wise and your heart is true. Go! Do what must be done! I'll bless you with a special power. Go now! I will watch over you."

Midna and Ibun finally built the Mirror of Light. "Let's save them!" urged Midna.

"Yes, your highness." Ibun agreed.

Inside Arbiter's Ground, all the army had assembled before a high balcony. Ganon with Nabooru, Militron and Dark Link stood on the balcony that overlooked his army.

"A new era is about to begin. Soldiers of Gerudo, under my command, all the nations have fallen before our might. Only Hyrule Castle Town, Goron City, Zora's Domain and the City in the Sky remain. Today, we…"

His speech got interrupted as the individual in Marjora's mask stormed into the fortress.

"Lord Ganon, pardon me for the interruption."

"Speak!"

"Midna has returned." he said.

"What?" Ganon was shocked. "How?"

"She built another mirror to get here."

"But… it's impossible. Be prepared! I need to get my soldiers to attention."

"My lord." the masked figure left.

Meanwhile inside Death Mountains, the Gorons noted how the refugees were making the way to the Hidden Village. Gor Coron along with Darunia, Darbus, Golo and Gorko.

"Wonder how brother is doing?" asked Golo.

"I haven't heard from him in a longtime." said Gor Coron. "What do you think, Godan?"

"Who is this brother you speak of, Gor Coron?"

"A tiny human who came to us, uncle." said Darbus.

"A tiny HUMAN?! What in Hyrule's name is he?"

"Darbus and Godan do have the same prideful traits." remarked Darunia.

Gorko and Golo nodded.

"We need to extend Spirit Tracks to return our brother the favour." said Darbus.

"What are you to say? Don't forget, nephew, I am the patriarch of this tribe." said Godan. "You heard him, let's build Spirit Tracks!"

"I guess brother gets too tired of doing all heroic deeds." laughed Darbus.

Darunia kept dancing.

"Hey, do you always have to dance?" asked Gorko.

"Will you shut up? That's my victory dance." Darunia resumed his dance.

"You always dance." remarked Golo.

"That's when I'm seeing a great achievement taking place and a dance is always needed to keep me motivated. And how DARE you criticise my dance? Have you no sense of shame in saying this?"

Spirit Tracks were built by the gorons and Alfonzo's builders throughout Hyrule. All the builders were exhausted.

"I wonder how this young man is doing?" asked Alfonzo.

"No idea, our sworn brother must be on some perilous journeys."

"Why is it always this young man does all the heroic stuff and gets a princess? I wish I was a hero too. We all wish to be heroes." grumbled a worker.

The grumpy worker started singing while constructing Spirit Tracks.

 _Every day I see Hyrule is always peaceful_

 _Why does a young man travel so far?_

 _When things are pleasant in a jar?_

 _And you lock it with a bar._

 _This young man visits many friends_

 _and he gets all in his hands._

 _I hope he's happy being a hero._

 _We want to be heroes too._

 _How can we work all day?_

 _When a young man goes away,_

 _we all get a pay_

 _and we all can eat from a large tray_

 _We want to be like this young man._

 _And they'll be convinced to the end._

 _There's always a fairy with him_

 _And a princess to save in the dim_

 _By the goddesses, why is he the chosen one?_

 _He should have died by now while we be the_

 _New heroes so that we can go on an adventure._

 _Why does it always have to be him?_

 _Why not people like us can be heroes_

 _If only he trains us to be the best_

 _I'd train them at his behest_

 _And we'll prepare them too for the rest_

 _I grow tired of all this kind of work_

 _Why work when you can be heroes_

 _When you're all heroes you'll find its perk_

 _Why does it always have to be him?_

 _We'll get ourselves fairies before our quest_

 _We'll go to Hyrule as though we're guests_

 _When we'll meet a stunning girl_

 _Why does it always have to be him?_

All the workers and gorons danced while whistling. Other workers played their harps, flutes and drums. A stern-looking man with red hair in brown tunic approached his workers.

"Boss Dawid." gasped Alfonzo.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR SINGING!" shouted Dawid. "Get back to work, Alfonzo! Ariston, WHO TOLD YOU TO SING? ALL OF YOU, GET MOVING! YOU'RE RIDICULING YOUR BOSS!"

Everyone looked all solemn due to Dawid's sharp rebuke. One picked up his hammer; the other dragged the rope that tied the planks together. Dawid left and met with Chancellor Cole.

"Everything is going as planned, Mr. Cole."

"You've done well, Dawid."

"Now, Lord Ganon has something in store for us."

"Us?"

"Yes, since the death of Duke Onkled, Lord Ganon made me his servant. Keep enslaving more workers! They'll work for us." said Chancellor Cole.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Link's journey

Inside Ganon's Tower, Ganon planned to get the army to be enhanced. He snarled a command.

"Iron Knuckles, burn every village!"

All the Iron Knuckles rushed to invade Aboda Village. All the inhabitants fled while some were killed by Ganon's army. Later the attackers moved to Minish Village, Subrosia Village and later Mabe Village where more refugees were forced out of their homes. The Iron Knuckles hurled a spear with fire. It streaked through the air, and crashed with devastating accuracy into the little house with oil, smashing timbers. The tattered villages collapsed burning to the ground. The stricken flag split apart, its unlucky occupants cast helpless to the hot ground. Smoke filled the air, rising from torches and spears with fire.

The workers kept on building Spirit Tracks.

"Why am I always stuck with this duty?" grumbled Ariston.

"Ariston, I may have a plan." Alfonzo gathered everyone in circle.

Dawid rode his horse towards and saw everyone were exhausted while the Gorons still worked.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TAKE A NAP?!" shouted Dawid.

Everyone were unable to get up. "I said OFF TO WORK!"

Dawid started whipping them. They were unable to withstand such punishment. The gorons came to their aid and punched Dawid for such atrocities. One of the Gorons dropped Dawid in the Eldin Gorge.

The voice of the narrator continued.

" _History reiterates_. _It's as though Ganon's conquest never ceases as he cheated death. Link rushes forward, intending to rescue me. Can Link do this? Can Link find me?_ "

Link rode on his mare, Epona. Something came to Link's mind.

"What if… What if I head back to Sacred Grove? Perhaps, I can find a way to get to the Temple of Time." the orb put Link's words on view. "Once I go to this dungeon and find the Ocarina of Time. I assume, I can restore the Twilight Mirror. Then I can get to Zelda. My goal is clear. Hang in there, Zelda!"

"Excuse me, a mirror similar to the Twilight Mirror is built." said Proxi.

"What?" gasped Link.

"A Twili came out along with another." said Proxi.

"Midna."

"That's right, Midna." said Proxi.

"Who is the other Twili?" asked Link.

"His name is Ibun, an adviser."

He rode to Lanaryu Province and crossed a bridge over Lake Hylia. Through the rocky gully, Link was attacked by a goriya which he easily subdued. More of them came.

As much he showed patience, they seemed in haste and began to impede each other in the blind rage to destroy him. Ground strikes could knock him temporarily off his horse, but also on occasion each other, and as each fell to the ground he leapt in to snatch away their arrows and gems. These would not turn up again.

In the manner of a samurai, Link stalked each target bravely, matching them on each strike and taking advantage of his athleticism to avoid the swinging attacks of their swords. If he kept his guard as they moved to strike, then made his own stoke, the result was a mighty clang of steel as he blocked and unleashed his vast spin attack. By these methods, one by one this group of Sand Creatures was vanquished. He couldn't help thinking that it might have been simpler to run past the lot of them.

Link clambered back onto Epona and raced to the Bridge of Eldin. As he made his way gladly toward it, the bridge began to crumble under Epona's hooves. He made Epona run to safety while he desperately tried to turn back and grab for shelter, but it was too late. The stone ran away like sand through the fingers, and he plunged into the depths below, masonry cracking and tumbling all around.

"LINK!" cried Navi.

"Hang in there!" Tael was desperate to save him.

"You expect me to do everything." grumbled Tatl.

He fell heavily, and lay prone, battered by falling rubble. As he recovered, he looked around and beheld a ghastly place of terror: spikes, bars, flaming brands and low animal growls from Bulbins.

King Bulblin moved to check on the intruder and recognised him.

"You…"

Link remembered his duel with him. Link remembered King Bulbin's fight on Eldin Bridge and outside Hyrule's Castle.

"What?"

"You are the strongest Hylian I met before. Since you bested me many times, we have no quarrel with Hylians. What are you doing in my domain?"

Link explained to King Bulblin.

"Hyrule is now under attack by Ganondorf…"

"Ganondorf? I thought you killed him."

"No, Ganon has been brought back from the underworld. He gains new minions and mounts an assault. If we don't hurry... Never mind! We cannot risk losing more of my minions like you killed them." said King Bulblin.

"A new army grows in number. It is only a matter of time they'll overwhelm us and destroy us all. For the sake of Hyrule, I…"

"Then why not get the Master Sword? If you were able to fight all the enemies by Masked figure, perhaps you'll be able to handle the war. There are rumours that an object can enhance the Master Sword. It is said to be found inside The Temple of the Sacred Sword." explained King Bulblin.

"What object? What sort of enhancements?" asked Link.

"Why don't you go there and figure out?" King Bulblin rolled a huge rock, blocking an entrance or exit. "This tunnel will get you to the Temple of the Sacred Sword. Go through, take the right exit and head straight!"

Link headed through the tunnel, used the lantern and proceeded.

"By the way, a minion of Ganon is looking to kill you." warned Proxi.

"What?" gasped King Bulblin.

"He said he wants to execute you for treason."

Link placed a finger on Bulblin's forehead and voiced his incantations. His voice was mute.

"You did something to me." he pointed out.

"Yes. I did it." replied Link.

"What did you…"

"You'll figure it out when the time comes." said Link, leaving him to wonder.

Through an arched open doorway he entered a rough passage hewn from rock. It ended abruptly at a precipice, a barrier to all but the agile Link. He sprang off where a platform faced another doorway.

Two humanoid alligator soldiers stood sentry on a rock platform across a second gap. In thin mist he crept up as stealthily as he could, and jumped behind the nearest sentry to cut it down unawares. In such close proximity he could hardly hope to surprise the second also, and was forced to join battle. As it somersaulted away to draw an arrow with its bow, Link launched his sword which thrust into its face, and while it died, he extracted it from the face. He took on the second one which he vaulted overhead, and tossed it to the depths of the abyss. He caught his breath, then scaled steep steps on the cliff.

He finally emerged into the light and found himself in a large forest area.

"The Fairies' Woods." Navi reflected. "Hey, Listen! This is where we live. I'm afraid we must part ways."

"We must leave now." said Tael. "Who know's if we'll meet again."

"If you all are leaving, I'm staying with him." said Proxi.

"No, you're coming with us." Navi became insistent.

"I am staying on Link's shoulder as his guide." Proxi fired back.

They were gone and Link trudged away.

"Good riddance!" Proxi uttered. "Navi have been nagging us. Finally we can-"She broke off, aware of Link's pointed silence as came to a halt. "What?"

"Something could happen to Zelda." The troubled Link turned to look back. "I cannot lose her again."

"But…"

Epheremelda and Ciela returned a weakened Zelda to the area where Link stood.

"Zelda?"

The anguished Link sank to his knees at his beloved's side in surprise and confusion. He held Zelda in his arms. "My goodness, what have I done?"

"It's seems we're too late." said Ciela. "Ganon has used her to strengthen his army."

"Why did it have to be this way?" cried Link in frustration. "I guess… wait I told Lady Farore that I'd keep her words."

Link carried a near-dying Zelda and knew he was running out of time. He emerged to a place familiar to him. Link cannot carry her for too long.

"Finally. Sacred Grove."

He got to the inner portion and placed her on a Tri-Force symbol and he heard a voice of a girl singing. He encountered a girl with blue hair, pulled back into a ponytail. She was seen wearing a blue kimono with gold trim and had a book in her hand. When she saw Link, she appeared behind him and punched him. The fight was initiated and was concluded with Link pinning her down. Lana started laughing.

"You attacked me and you laugh. What's with that over sudden?" asked Link.

"So Link, chosen by the goddesses embarks on a quest." remarked Lana.

"Who are you?" asked Link.

"I am Lana." She tried to seduce Link.

Her attempts failed as she discovered his love for Zelda. At the same time, a 30 ft tall stone golem smashed into the Sacred Grove. It roared.

Its unearthly form seemed partly composed of vegetation: thick knotted green sinews twisted around its body. Yet it might have been fashioned from stone for the impression Link's blade made as it attacked. It gripped Link in its giant fist and disdainfully threw Link. The young Hylian staggered to his feet and ran aside. Though he slashed with all his might he could not injure it, and faced death from its crashing feet and thick meaty fists that pounded down to flatten him where he stood.

"If there's one way to defeat this beast, bring it to its knees!" urged Proxi.

He saw the logic in that. He dived between its legs and slashed at its calf. Enraged, the creature stomped about and tried to crush the attacker at its back. He fought to subdue it, rolling aside to assail it again, and finally managed to bring it to its knees.

Lana bound to his side against that giant. She also recited words from her book while unleashing a whirlwind of ice to weaken it. Link had the chance to slash at its left heel. She created an ethereal barrier to contain the golem and unleashed lightning and destroyed it.

"Oh, that went well." sighed Lana. "Who is that?" asked

"Zelda, matriarch of Hyrule." said Link. "Hurry! She doesn't have much time left."

"Ooh, why should I?" Lana refused.

"If we don't, who else will rule Hyrule?" asked Link. "Zelda is Hyrule's last hope."

"Why don't you do it, Link the chosen one?"

"Lana, I know you're jealous at me, but still isn't there someone you want to love?"

"No, just you. You cannot be replaced and now you're already have Zelda." Lana expressed jealousy.

"Lana, just a favour." Link tried to convince her to save Zelda.

"Hmpf, fine, I'll do it, but you owe me."

Lana turned a few pages and recited words from her book. Her hand glowed white. Zelda got up and saw Link and next to him was Lana.

"Link, wha… what happened?" Zelda got up groggily. "Ah yes, it's coming back to me. Ganon used my Tri-Force powers and your blood for his own gain."

"Zelda, I heard…"

"Who is she?" asked Zelda.

"Lana, I am a sorceress of Faron Woods and the leader of Faron Resistance."

"I thought Faron Resistance was extinct a long time." said Link.

"No, it's not…" said Lana in a manner of a child.

"These elements Ganon used was to amplify his army in strength and durability." said Zelda.

"But, Zelda…"

"Listen, we don't have that much time. Ganon has raised several allies from the dead. Now, he finally gained one decillion creatures for his army."

"One decillion?" Link's eyes were wide with immense jolt

"Ganon said he will conquer Hyrule, starting with the villages and later my kingdom. He said they'll have until six days." explained Zelda.

Link pondered while Lana waited for his answer in anticipation. Link remembered his entire journey in Hyrule.

"Let them come!" said Link with determination. "I need to get to the Temple of Time. You should go on Epona to Hyrule Castle Town and tip off the Resistance about the incoming threat."

"Be careful." Zelda and Link hugged before going separate ways.

Lana followed Link upwards through an entrance, guarded by the two defunct statues. He was eager to snatch a sword that appeared to be plunged on a raised pedestal. The arrival of a black robed figure with black hood pulled over his invisible face startled them from getting to their prize.

"Aninonyinyo, another shadow creature by Cia." remarked Proxi.

"Who is Cia?" asked Link.

"Let's defeat it and I'll explain." said Lana.

Aninonyinyo took out a giant cleaver in its black gloved hand and brought it down, separating Lana and Link due to the impact.

"Let Lana weaken it with the powers of light!" urged Proxi.

Without any other choice, Link allowed Lana to handle the shadow being since his attacks otherwise seemed useless. Lana unleashed a beam of light towards it. With the smoke gone, Link had a small advantage.

Avoiding its sudden lunges and constant sweeping slashes, Link moved in close and applied the sword fight techniques, again and again. The creature gasped and stumbled at each blow, bent double trying to keep up with the agile Link. Soon enough, and though he caught a few blows between, the young Hylian brought the Titan down. Without remorse, Lana lunged in with the Dagger of Light and the creature was no more.

Link snatched the Master Sword from the pedestal. "Good, at least the Master Sword is safe from wrong hands."

"As I was saying, Cia is the other half of me. Like your dark side, Cia is now a servant of Ganondorf. She is also jealous of you due to being with Zelda. However she seems happy to have met your darker half. Like me, she too is a sorceress."

"So how were you separated?" Link craved for answers.

"Ganondorf separated me from my other half. Due to my jealousy, Ganondorf took advantage due to my inattentive thoughts. Cia sought to aid him in a quest all for the sake of winning your love. But since she noted your love for Zelda, she will unleash her curse upon Hyrule."

They rushed to the Door of Time. Going through the Door of Time, Link and Lana fancied they heard the harmony of angelic music. They found themselves in a long solemn hall with walls covered in white marble. At the centre of the floor was the Tri-Force symbol. At the opposite direction were two tall statues on either side an arched doorway. Sunlight poured through a row windows.

Upon her arrival in Hyrule Castle Town, Zelda rushed into her castle and warned everyone she knew. An old woman in dark coloured robe greeted her.

"Zelda, dear, I heard you were kidnapped."

"Impa, I almost died but thanks to someone called Lana and Link, I am saved." said Zelda.

"Lana? The leader of Faron's Resistance?"

"Yes, I'll explain later. For now, Hyrule is in danger. We need to get our soldiers on the ramparts." said Zelda.

"There are refugees who went in a city, underneath Hyrule Castle Town." Impa pointed out. "The Resistance from Telma's bar escorted these refugees. Where is Chancellor Cole?"

"He betrayed us to Ganon just like Duke Onkled."

"What?" Zelda was even more shocked about such news.

"Cole left for Gerudo Desert where Ganon's stronghold is."

The Resistance led the soldiers in various directions and garrisoned inside every building.

In Snow Peaks Mansion, the refugees under the guidance of Ashei, helped renovate the once decrepit mansion. Yeto felt happy while preparing the same soup which Link helped him with.

"Hahaha, I never felt so happy since visitors came to stay, uh. No one make the house a bright and warm place from besides my wife, uh."

"Ah, me feel happy. I can imagine them be friends since boy left, uh."

"Same boy who used to race us and drink soup, uh?" Yeto remembered the familiar face in his mind.

In the intervening time, Darbus and his uncle Godan helped blocking the entrance to the Hidden Village with a huge boulder. All the refugees led by Shad used stone and metal to improve Hidden Village. Impaz felt happy due to such company.

"I spent my lifetime in loneliness." she lamented. "No one kept me company from besides my cats and my cuccoo."

"You will never feel lonely. Some of these refugees are homeless and perhaps will live in these houses. Then you won't feel lonely." said Shad.

"Are you sure they are safe?" asked Impaz.

"I am certain, the Gorons are helping out."

"Little human!" roared Godan. "You should leave now since we're blocking this entrance."

"I must return to Hyrule before they completely block the entrance. I hope we meet under different circumstances."

"Good luck, young man."

"Name's Shad."

"I'm Impaz."

Inside the Temple of Time, Lana and Link found themselves inside a chamber where found a circular metal plate on the wall with a slot. Link plunged the Master Sword and felt his body wracked with a spasm of blue light, holding him in its grip. His eyes became white. In a flash his health was visibly improved and his Master Sword glowed blew.

"What is this?" asked Link.

"You're getting stronger than I thought." said Lana.

"Let's get out of here! I'm sure everyone needs us."

As they emerged from the Door of Time and back to the present, Lana shook hands with Link.

"Link, you must press on! I'm needed in Faron Woods. My men need me some of them are defending Ordon Forest."

Lana disappeared through a portal. Proxi appeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Midna's return 

"Link."

"What is it, Proxi?" asked Link.

"Trouble's in Eldin Province." she pointed out.

"What?"

Muscle-bound King Bulblin hoisting a heavy sledgehammer wondered about Bridge of Eldin. He looked behind and saw Lupay who was sniffing the bridge.

"Looking for something?" asked Bulblin.

"Yes, why did you betray Ganon?"

"I no longer serve the man who sought to use me. I find the Hyruleans keep their words better than you."

"Just because you were once our ally doesn't mean we'll show you mercy." roared Lupay.

"I've done questionable acts, but I feel remorse due to losing against the Hylian. Because he brought peace, I admired his courage and strength."

"You are siding with the wrong creature. Do not underestimate my strength!"

Lupay charged towards King Bulblin. Princess Zelda started praying to Nayru.

"Oh Lady Nayru, please hear my prayers."

Nayru appeared still in the translucent form.

"I hear your prayers. What is your wish my child?" she asked.

"A new threat is about to engulf Hyrule. I am now in search of a solution on how to fight and on top of that, Midna is finally back."

"Midna? My sister Din met her and now due to her blessings, Midna is finally able to walk in this world without getting weak like last time."

"Lady Nayru, Link has the courage to handle any foe. I must now get to him."

"Before I send you to him, there is a threat taking place on the Bridge of Eldin. Deal with it! And once you're done, I will send you to him. Hand me your sword!"

Zelda handed her sword to the goddess. Nayru placed her hand on the blade, causing it to glow green.

"I have blessed your Royal Sword. I call it Naykilish, a sword blessed by me. Think of it as Nayru's sword! Now, go forth my child!"

"Praise be to you, Lady Nayru."

Lupay and King Bulblin clashed swords until they were interrupted by Zelda's timely arrival.

"You, the princess of Hyrule."

"No time to explain, Bulblin." said Zelda.

She took out her Naykilish which glowed green and confronted the giant hybrid humanoid race of wolf and wolverine. Her claws were long. Lupay leapt at King Bulblin who blocked her claws from coming down on him. With so much space to move around, the fight was easy. Zelda had to admit she was not the best at everything especially if it's a fight.

Zelda's very first trial in combat is what's required to see how good she is to fight alongside Link. Lupay howled and released a number of wolves at her.

She met the wolves which reminded her of Link as a wolf before, and knew their aim was to stalk her around the room, then make a sudden lunge to bite. This dealt a lot of damage in one go. She therefore knew not to remain still too long, and kept an eye out for any likely assault as she singled out the wolves first. Lupay swished her claws, prompting Zelda to counter them in a clash. She without warning gave a devastating swipe, sweeping off her feet. The young princess of Hyrule staggered back on her feet and resumed to assail her.

Lupay opened a third red eye on her forehead and fired life-sapping energy balls at Zelda. She brought up her Naykilish, absorbed them and fired them back at her. In pain and anger, Lupay unleashed a fury of claw attacks. King Bulblin blocked them with his sledgehammer. As a team, Zelda fought in a manner of how Link fought while King Bulblin relied on brute strength.

Their weapons clanged and screeched as each fought for the upper hand. Using all her strength, Zelda forced Ganon's servant away. Zelda to use her divine sword and plunged it into her dark heart. Before Lupay's death, she used her third eye to start an endless night with the red moon.

"You waste your time," Lupay hissed. "Ganon has already begun this war."

King Bulblin smashed hard against her body, sending the cruel minion plunging from the platform. Her howl echoed to silence.

At an unexpected time, Midna and Ibun attacked King Bulblin only to be halted by Zelda.

"Wait!"

"He attacked Link, remember?" said Midna.

"It's ok, he's on our side now. His minions aren't our enemies. Midna?"

Zelda remembered Midna's real form before the departure to the Twilight Realm.

Zelda and Midna hugged expressively.

"It's been eons since we have met." said Midna.

"How did you get into this realm when you broke the mirror? Who is this creature?" asked Zelda.

"The goddess Din helped me restore the mirror. Ibun, my servant. This is the princess of Hyrule I was talking about. Princess Zelda."

Ibun and Zelda exchanged bows.

"Link and I were thinking about you. We may have achieved victory during the Era of Twilight, but we were sad. We wanted you to come back."

"I've been stuck in the Twilight Realm in misery. I wondered why I had to destroy this mirror. All I had was my dear Ibun and my people who did what he can to cheer me up. I thought you were fine without me for causing so much pain to you all and so much turmoil in your kingdom." Midna lamented.

"What are you saying, Midna? It's rather the opposite, we were all thinking about you. I had so many nightmares about you."

"I now am helping Hyrule against Ganon. I should have died." said King Bulblin.

"No, Ganon maybe looking for you, but we'll make sure you're in good shape." said Zelda.

"Where's Link?" asked Midna.

Link drove the Spirit Train, under guidance of Alfonzo and the workers.

"Why am I doing this again?" asked Link.

"Did her highness ever graduate the wrong person? You are a certified Royal Engineer since Princess Zelda granted you the authority to operate the Spirit Train." Alfonzo sighed. "You said you wanted to go to Kakariko Village."

"Yes, Princess Zelda needs me" said Link.

Alfonzo spotted refugees near Ordon Forest.

"Hold it, boy! Must I remind you about these refugees cannot walk all this way? Give them a lift! Anjean granted you this Spirit Train."

Link stopped the Spirit Train, allowing the refugees to clamber into it. They resumed their journey until they were interrupted by Demon

The Spirit Train raced through a rock gully. Overhead, a narrow bridge spanned the chasm. Ahead of it, a red and black enemy train clattered to the chase. "There he is!"

The rough, scrubby road to the city was littered with bodies, and splashed red chu.

"Be vigilant," Ariston cautioned.

The chasing train charged down from the left and crashed against his. Link steered to force it aside. The two locked as they battled along the road toward Faron Woods. Wheels screeched as the trains rolled along. At the last moment, Link steered through an open arch, and forced the other train against into the ravine, where it was plunged.

The Spirit Train thundered on, through narrow twisting streets.

"Run right!" urged Alfonzo.

The street split to a raised section that he mounted to miss the rubble of the lower path. He careened along the city street once again. A tinsuit jogged out from one side and effortlessly hopped on to impede the fugitives. Ariston hacked it away as another climbed aboard. They except the refugees could almost admire their bravery but such action was more than foolhardy; a single cut of Ariston's blade sent each tumbling.

Still he wrestled to keep his Spirit Train to its path. One mistake would see him dashed to pieces just as the other had been. He grazed low arches, gruesome hanged bodies strung above, and smashed aside wooden stalls as the street twisted first left, then right and left again.

"Head left," Alfonzo ordered.

He swerved up over a narrow divide, and moved on. The Spirit Train took flight through the air, wheels spinning, Link clinging for his life. It was at once thrilling and terrifying. They landed safe and raced on. Another tinsuit scrambled aboard, and another of Ariston's men hacked it aside. The street split again, and with barely a moment to consider Link swerved right, and swung up a wide elevated section and got to Kakariko Gorge.

The Spirit Train kept going until it reached Kakariko Village. It slowed down until it halted to Kakariko Village where the refugees got off while Alfonzo and his men drove the Spirit Train.

"You've done well." Alfonzo remarked.

"Now, Zelda, you called me here to see what?" asked Link. "Proxi, transport the refugees to Hidden Village!"

"Wait!" called someone familiar. "The Hidden Village is completely blocked."

Link turned around and saw someone familiar.

"Renado?"

"Link, the Gorons already blocked the entrance."

"I can still transport them to Hidden Village." said Proxi.

Proxi made them disappear in front of them and made them appear in Hidden Village. She reappeared next to Link.

"Now, about what you saw?" asked Link.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet."

Link saw two Twilis emerging from Renado's sanctuary.

"Midna?" Link was surprised to see her and took out his orb to translate the Twili language for him to understand.

"I've missed you, Link."

"I… I do." Link felt hesitant.

"Zelda explained all the circumstances have changed." said Midna.

"Indeed, the fairy named Proxi warned us about Ganon's revival and an invasion. But this time, the goddesses are with us." said Link. "Well, we're not alone. And who is this?"

"That's Ibun, my adviser." said Midna.

"So that's Ibun. I heard Proxi mentioned your name before." said Link.

"I heard the famous Link, a child soldier of Hyrule. Anyway, that's a story for another time." Ibun broke off. "We must hurry that Ganon is preparing an army."

"We need to go to Zora's Domain." said Midna.

Link went to Renado.

"Renado, what happened to Kakariko? Is Luda here?"

"I don't know. There was an attack in every village from Mabe Village to Whittleton. Luda is in the graveyard. Ariston and his workers are inside a tall dilapidated building near Barnes They are the last of the sheikahs."

"Things have been nearly desolate since I left this place." said Link.

"At least the gorons are still here. Go and visit them if you may" I must warn you a huger goron than Darbus is a rather short-tempered one. To tell him about rescuing Darbus would be unwise. So don't even say a word to him! The others are expecting you."

"Zelda come with me! Midna, Ibun, keep an eye on Kakariko! We'll be back." urged Link.

Link and Zelda headed to Death Mountain where they found familiar faces. Gor Coron stood with Darbus, Gorko, Golo and other gorons.

"Looks like tiny human came back to say hello to big us." laughed Darbus.

"Darbus." Link remembered his assistance.

"Watch out for my uncle."

The ground shook while massive footsteps approached Link and Zelda. Much to their surprise, Godan approached them. Link and Zelda were nearly the height of his knee.

"Oh Princess of Hyrule, how may I serve? I am Godan, the leader of the Goron Tribe."

"Godan, I haven't seen you."

"My nephew didn't talk to you about me? How rude not to introduce me."

Godan looked at Link.

"So this is the tiny human you were talking about, Darbus. I cannot believe someone this size could act all heroic." Godan was unimpressed. "We gorons were supposed to be on the quest. Not this tiny stick insect."

"Brother," said Gor Coron. "I would like to have a word with you in private."

Gor Coron brought Link at the foot of Death Mountain before telling him about the circumstance.

"Godan is the uncle of Darbus. He surely believed you destroyed the gorons reputation since you ended the reign of evil."

"The reign of evil is not over since a new threat has risen." said Link.

"Yes. I heard a war will take place. But there is something that invaded Death Mountain and made Godan filled with jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Link remembered Lana with jealousy. "I saw someone else had a bit of jealousy but at least fought it."

Link recalled Lana's words. "Beware, Link! Cia uses her will materialisation to cause anyone jealous. With this taking place, even those close to you will turn on you."

"Cia?"

"Is there something wrong, brother?" asked Gor Coron.

"There is a sorceress who had the same jealousy that I handled it with the Master Sword. So, Godan might be under this kind of will materialisation by an evil sorceress."

"You know this?" Gor Coron was surprised.

"Yes, I've…"

Proxi sprang out and warned Link.

"Godan is going beserk. He's heading to Kakariko Village!"

"We'll talk later. Hurry, brother!"

Link hurried to help Zelda and the gorons. Masonry crumbled around. There was not time to consider this miracle as Godan approached wildly with orange eyes. Zelda dealt several blows on the leader of the groans.

"I am the best Goron. No human should go." roared the possessed creature.

Godan plucked Zelda and threw her. She landed in Link's arms.

"This is no time for love. Go and handle Godan!" urged Golo.

Godan jumped high into the air. Link had the time to run before he came down crashing on the ground, causing shockwaves. Link noted the shadow on the ground and fled as the goron stamped its foot. Zelda slashed at the calf. Godan plucked the cause of the irritation and threw the pest away. To stand and attempt to fight meant certain death.

Link climbed on a stoned platform and worked his way to a higher platform. He was now at a height nearly level with the goron's head, and as he turned towards him standing there, Link jumped forward to land on his shoulder, and struck down with the Master Sword. As the possessed goron scrabbled to pluck the irritation aside, Link switched shoulders, and struck a second blow.

The powerful beast seemed hardly injured. "Jump like you did before!" urged Proxi. "Zelda can handle the rest."

Link jumped nimbly to Godan's huge head, and tugged it back. With a fast lunge he struck down the head with his blade. It was stunned. As it thrashed wildly, Link slid down its chest and tumbled acrobatically to the ground. Zelda slashed at the calf again and later the head.

The enraged creature blundered backwards, lunging for his victim. Link circled the arena again, seeking some other vantage point. Link noticed this fight was different compared to Fyrus.

In a corner, tucked behind a wall, he found a shallow wooden ramp. As before, this would have offered no escape to an ordinary man, however desperate, but Link easily jumped and clutched to a rocky ledge. Here as before a platform was revealed, with a high platform above. In moments the Link was up, as Godan grunted and growled. He faced the enormous beast again, and launched forwards to resume the attack.

He sliced down into a shoulder, but this time Godan caught him in its massive hand. He wrestled about in the crushing fist that gripped the life from him, but held his nerve until he judged the moment to strike: as hard as he could he stab his Master Sword into the hand. Pain and anger caused the beast to hurl him skywards, where he fell on the head. Panting hard, with a deft stab he plunged the Master Sword once more. Godan screeched and crumpled to his knees, clutching his head and spilling Link to the Death Mountain ground. He ran to safe distance among scattered stones.

Link and Zelda delivered several blows at vulnerable parts, causing him to snap out of his jealousy. A cry was heard in the distance.

"LINK, Your highness."

Link and Zelda were desperate to assist the one danger. Much to their dismay, Midna advanced towards Renado menacingly. Her eyes turned malevolent red.

"Where is Link?"

"Twilight Princess, what happened to you?" asked Renado.

"You will soon join…"

Ibun approached Midna and was knocked aside. As Midna prepared to finish Renado, she saw Link and Zelda.

"Midna!" Link cried in disbelief.

"Link is mine! I love Link" roared Midna.

"Midna, this is so not you." said Zelda.

"You will be dead just as I was going to finish that fool of a shaman." said Midna.

"Midna, please heed Zelda's words. You're in no position to make demands. Link, you're mine. Whoever stands in the way between me and Link will be killed."

"Your highness, you are not yourself." said Ibun.

"Silence! Who are you to make remarks." said Midna. "No one will take Link besides me."

"Midna, there is no need for such jealousy." said Link.

The only response from Midna was an unfeeling attack. Zelda fired her Divine Arrow. It was launched with bright white streak behind it and penetrated Midna's arm. Link and Zelda set aside their emotions and made a painful decision to defer combat with this possessed travesty of their ally.

Midna made a sudden lunge to stab Link with her steely sword. Link was unable to sustain this damage. Showing her tenacity and taking advantage of Zelda's reluctance, Midna took it to the princess of Hyrule. With huge obsession towards Link, Midna subdued Zelda and disappeared through a portal with Link. The Master Sword landed next to Renado's Sanctuary.

"Separated again," Zelda sighed. "I'll be with you. I must find a way to get to you."

"Incoming!" warned Ibun.

Tinsuits invaded Kakariko Village. Zelda took up Link's Master Sword and unsheathed her Naykilish and crossed the two swords with each other. By now the Naykilish had drawn sufficient power to unleash special properties in combat. By trial, the Princess found that she could dash at such blinding speed from one to the next, vanquishing each in a single blow. By now she felt more comfortable in her abilities against enemies such as these, and resolved to save this miracle of combat for stiffer opposition.

"What was that?" asked Ibun, in his Twilight language.

"Speed Kill."

"Speed Kill?" wondered Ibun.

"It's said to be blessed by Lady Nayru. By her blessing, I was able to go as far as handling greater enemies. Now, where to find Link?"

"Your highness, you might want to come and see this!" urged Renado.

Inside the sanctuary, Renado along with Luda, Zelda and Ibun sat round a small fire. Renado started his incantation.

"Akateio u'aha aten oriatutikua ugnaz aa'auetaruta – Oh goddess, please grant me sight and guidance."

The small fire became slightly larger and displayed the face of a goddess.

"I heard your prayers, Renado."

"Oh goddess, Link is in danger and the Twilight Princess kidnapped him and brought him to the dark tower in Gerudo Desert."

"The Twilight Princess known as Midna was brainwashed by one of Ganon's servants. This was meant to have Link's Tri-Force of Courage to get his armies stronger. Worse a war is about to start. It is a war of Hyrule. It is a war that will diminish everything."

"Oh goddess, please show me the path where Link is." Luda was worried about him.

The flames turned blue. In the place of the goddess, images were displayed where Link was held. Link was held in the same chamber where Zelda was used as a vessel.

"Then we know where to go." said Luda.

Inside Ganon's Tower, Ganon and his minions gathered around in the meeting room.

"I called you all because we lost Lupay." said Ganon.

"Lupay was always weak and didn't have a role." Demise commented.

"We have finally captured Link." said Ganon.

All cheered at their success. "Yes, Midna is now one of us. So let's not ruin this chance!"

The Spirit Train made its way through Bridge of Eldin and turned towards a tunnel. Ariston was the one driving the Spirit Train.

"Come on!" Zelda tried to motivate herself. "Ariston, is there the nearest stop to Gerudo Desert?"

"Hang on, your highness! There is one, but the spirit tracks end here. We need to go left."

"Left? That would take us to The Great Bridge of Lanayru." Proxi pointed.

"It sure does. After the Great Bridge of Lanayru, there is a tunnel that would get us to Gerudo Desert.

Ibun and Proxi saw an alternate solution. "I can handle this."

"Proxi?"

Proxi used her magic and filled in the missing spirit track. Ariston was surprised to see the fairy helping out.

"Thank you for helping us."

"All yours." cried Proxi as Ariston guided the Spirit Train through its course.

Inside Arbiter's Ground, the workers were creating an army while others forged weapons. Inside the chamber where Zelda's Tri-Force was used, Link was calling out.

"Zelda… I need you."

Yuga and Onox came to Link and started deriding him.

"So, hero, how does it feel now? We got the Princess's Tri-Force and soon yours." said Yuga.

"Our army will be strong." said Onos.

"Now the Twilight Princess sides with us." sneered Yuga.

"It cannot be." Link chose not to believe these words.

Onox gave Link a number of lashes from his whip and brutalised him. Zelda and Ibun were shocked by such horror. They saved the tortured Link by having Proxi warp them from their location to Death Mountain.

"Darbus…"

Before the three, Darbus stood while watching Death Mountain.

"So, looks like little human didn't stand a chance. Give him to me!"

"What will you do?"asked Zelda.

Zelda handed Darbus the incapacitated Link.

"I'll bring him to heal in our hot spring."

Inside Death Mountain, Darbus carried him towards a doorway. The doorway brought them to a dark chamber where stone staircase which led down to a drop into a dark pit full of steaming water. A ladder led him down into the pit. At either sides of the pit were stone statues of Darbus with water gushing out of their mouths. The goron tossed Link into the pit where he was left to recover.

"What is this place?" asked Ibun.

"That is used when someone is hurt. It's meant for anyone to heal and restore their strength. This chamber is called Rejuvenating Chamber."

They left Link into the pit full of hot spring water. Gor Amoto came to see Darbus.

"Darbus, excuse me if I disturbed you."

"Speak, Gor Amoto!"

"The refugees came to seek shelter at Kakariko Village."

"If there's news like these tiny humans, just say it! I'll go and see what I can do. Get one or two gorons to stay with this human." said Darbus.

Gor Amoto looked at the heavily damaged Link before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Separate Ways

Zelda got on Spirit Train and moved from Kakariko Village before reaching The Great Bridge of Hylia. The Spirit Train went down the tunnels through the Lanayru Mountains. This led them under Lake Hylia and through a fish-like statue's mouth. It brought the Spirit Train through the tunnel to the Ocean Realm.

"Stop the train!" Zelda called out.

"Why stop the train, your highness? This place is being watched by a sea monster terrorising the Realm of the Mermaids." warned Ariston.

"Exactly, I will do this on Link's behalf. He's done enough for me. Now it's my turn to do the job. Time to show what a real ruler of Hyrule can do."

Zelda swam and found a huge coral palace. The soul of Queen Rutela appeared before Zelda.

"Princess Zelda, you must be sent here by the goddesses." said Rutela.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." said Zelda.

"The Realm of the Mermaids is under attack by a plamuntamukko. The mermaids are also allies of the zoras. Where is Link?" asked Queen Rutela.

"Link is incapacitated at the moment and he's in Kakariko Village. I promised him that I'll help on his behalf. I don't know when he'll get better."

"I'm sure he'll get better soon. How is my son?" asked Queen Rutela.

"I haven't heard from him in a long time." said Zelda. "But don't worry your highness. I am certain; he's doing fine as the new ruler."

Queen Rutela played her harp. A bright light shone upon Zelda.

"What is this light?" asked Zelda.

"The goddess has answered and she allowed me to bestow upon you. This magic grants you the abilities to last underwater as though you are a zora. I will go and see how my son Ralis is doing and I'll get back to see Link."

The spirit of Queen Rutela faded away, leaving Zelda. She swam to the City of Mermaids where Mermaids and Zoras lived.

As Link entered yet another doorway, even on the sound of water, he had almost given up hope. But here at last, he came upon the baths.

"Zelda?"

It was an underground cavern suffused in a deep pinkish glow. From a wide sunken bath, Zelda came to the surface. Lanterns of warm candlelight floated upon the water beside her.

"It's beautiful," her voice echoed softly.

He knelt at the side. "Come on," she beckoned.

His senses overwhelmed, Link removed his weapons and left them to one side. She smiled to herself as he slipped in beside her, then brushed wet hair from her face, before turning away to swim through golden light, which glittered over her body. Link swam eagerly after her as she emerged at one side among soft cushions and velvet drapes.

Their fingers touched, tentatively at first. Link caressed her. Their faces close, Zelda's dark eyes closed as he leaned to kiss her willing lips.

He was alone. Hot water beneath him. Link raised himself upright and stretched as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Was it real, that magical cavern? If it was a dream, then it was a dream we both shared," he declared. "I know it was!"

He reached for his weapons. The Master Sword was gone! His face hardened. On a shelf beneath a goron's statue he saw nothing...

"Zelda?"

She had left nothing. Which meant - ?

"Oh no!"

In the pit of hot spring, Link got up and looked around and heard a voice remarking about his condition.

"Ah, I see you're awake, brother." said Gor Amoto.

"You?"

"Don't you remember me, brother?" he asked.

"Yes, I remember. I saved your patriarch the other day. What happened? How did I get here?"

"You might as well find Darbus."

Link climbed up the ladder from the pit. Faint light came from and lit candles glowed in stone alcoves either side of the room. Everywhere was dust and cobwebs. Through a doorway, flanked by statues of kneeling gorons, he could see Darbus.

"Back already? Done taking naps?"

"Yes, how did I get here?" asked Link.

"Did little human get beaten so badly that he's forgotten? Well, the little princess asked me to look after you. Didn't I tell you this? Not that you could do much to help me, my tiny friend. Ga ha ha."

"Where is she?"

"Ah she left to the Realm of Mermaids."

"What?" asked Link.

"Go to the Zora's Domain! You'll be able to get there."

Link took Epona who whinnied. He kept her steady and caressing her face.

"I'm sorry, Epona. I haven't forgotten about you."

He clambered on her back and departed Death Mountain.

"Make sure you don't die, little friend."

Inside Hyrule Castle, Chancellor Cole sat on Zelda's throne. His green hooded soldiers and elites took over. In Hyrule Castle Town, the people lived under the oppression of Cole. At the marketplace, the people saw men in black top hats and long coats beating and kicking helpless citizens that cowered on the ground.

"Everything you're doing now goes to Chancellor Cole. Pay the tax or be expelled!"

"Hyrule," he muttered while looking out of the window, "Nearly conquered, and on top of that...!" A person then told him about Cole's announcement. And so, the huge orb on top of Hyrule Castle displayed the face of Cole. "This is Cole, I now rule Hyrule Castle Town. Have you made any progress?"

"Yes, we've done so." said a man.

"Then I will give you our demands. First, you will prepare 200 million rupees." A woman stammered, "200 million?"

Cole added a sharp threat to his demands, "Half of that will be given to my family members as the taxes are due. Second, those who are religious will be banned as well as those working will be thrown out."

"If you do not comply with our demands or dare conspire against me, you will all get what's worse in return. Do you understand?" The people of Hyrule sighed in frustration.

"You should try to stop us, my tax payers will continue beat you like you see what's happening now. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, now make yourselves useful! Get to work!" shouted Cole.

"I had enough of these taxpayers. Worse, all those praying are banned." a woman muttered.

A taxpayer broke into a family's house and started robbing all the rupees. Chancellor Cole became the acting monarch of Hyrule and quickly asserted his authority over the kingdom. Surrounded by a very large army of taxpayers, he easily had them robbed the people of all they have, causing misery and despair among the population.

Link and Epona arrived at the Zora's Domain. The zoras welcomed the young familiar hero.

"Glad to see a familiar face." said a zora.

"We're all in danger. I heard of an incoming war is about to take place when the sun goes dark." said another.

"What?" Link was shocked and looked at the eclipsed that blocked half of the sun.

"If you came here to see our new king, then I'll bring you up." said a zora guard.

Link held onto the zora guard. He swam upwards the waterfall and left Link. He went forwards and reached Ralis.

"Your Highness." Link bowed down before the new ruler of the zoras.

"Rise! You came at the right time. We are all in danger."

"What happened?" asked Link.

"A plamuntamukko came to attack the Realm of the Mermaids. Once its done, it will attack Zora's Domain."

"I never heard this kind of creature."

Zelda walked inside a huge chamber straight into materialising creatures. These were another mix of black sea urchins and big star-like creatures with whip like arms, her new opponents. On the narrow walkway confines of the bridge, fighting was harder. She put up her block with her Naykilish and the Master Sword, but was caught repeatedly by hitozeishi's swinging attacks. Zelda was vulnerable here too. The Princess found that she could distract the creatures with a reminder from both swords.

With the lack of space, the counter-blocking, her ineffective close attacks and the sea urchins' tendency to knock sprout their needles towards Zelda at any opportunity. She began to find the battle against the sea creatures hard going. Checking that her Naykilish glowed bright blue to see if it was fully charged, she decided to unleash the extent of its awesome power. She executed her Speed Attack. With her enemies now confounded, Zelda moved amongst them at will, striking each down at tremendous speed in a single blow. The time over which this power could be sustained was short, but the devastating attack cleared everything in her path; those few that survived were more easily dealt with now that their number was diminished. At length she sheathed both swords.

Nearly exhausted after her journey through the underwater realm, the Princess stepped out to investigate her new surroundings. All at once she was seized in a paroxysm of agony. She grasped her arm. Flashes of blue light pulsed, and suddenly she was caught in a white helix of tremendous energy that bore her into the air. She gasped and groaned, powerless to resist as white light flashed through her tortured frame and radiated out. She was held motionless, and then cast to the ground as the helix drew away. It left a celestial figure in Zelda's place: a dark blue body that seemed to glow, her hair turned white and was flowing about in the air, white eyes burning, its torso cast in crazed burning designs of white light.

"What have I become?" gasped Zelda.

The Divine Zelda she had become retained some of the fighting abilities and was bestowed new abilities. Both swords were replaced by a greater sword that glowed blue. She experimented swiftly and was able to wield her new weapon.

Divine Zelda entered and found herself in a huge cavern, lit icy blue with light pouring from high above. Far below was a river and rocky pools, with the sound of plunging waterfalls all around. The platform on which she stood had signs of being used for storage of some provisions or other, and she could see far below another wooden beam. With no better option, she decided to make her way down and see where it led.

She moved along crumbling ledges, which restricted her passage to a single path. She dropped down where she could and presently saw a number of hitozeishi hovering in the waters below. Dropping eventually into the wide river over the cavern's basin, she set about the pests with her sword, and very nearly didn't notice that the powerful current was sending her drifting to the rushing edge of a waterfall! She fought her way off to safer ground. With every aqua demon despatched, Divine Zelda had for certainty a plentiful supply of water to restore her for the surely perilous journey ahead. She first looked out over the fast flowing waters and spotted a mermaid nearly lost amid the rainbow-haloed sheen of a waterfall close behind the rock on which it stood. After collection, she made her way over on to the wooden ledge she'd spotted from above.

"Why is this happening to me?" asked Divine Zelda.

"You were being blessed by goddess Nayru and I'm sure her powers must have had side-effects. Either ways, you were given a gift. You became more powerful than Link." Proxi explained to Zelda.

"That explains the transformation."

"Have faith! You are able to see and sense anything just like Link as a wolf."

Here now she saw the full extent of the cavern, with its treacherous waterfalls crashing to the icy depths, ledges and winding all the way down among them. There was nothing for it but to make a start. She started negotiating once again crumbling ledges that forced her on a fixed path, but as before, one way down suited as well as another. Through a series of ledges she dropped to a platform by a waterfall. A running jump across the face of this brought her - a little wetter - to a wooden walkway. She started across.

From the depths of the cavern rose a dozen fluttering sea urchins and hitozeishi, intent on her blood! There seemed no choice other than to swipe as best she could. A blue energy disintegrated them.

"You seem so quiet, Zelda. Is there something bothering you?" asked Proxi.

"I hope Link is alright."

"Link definitely got better and now he's in Zora's Domain." said Proxi.

"Huh?" Divine Zelda was astounded by the news.

"He's looking for you. Then we have no time to lose. We need to take down the monster."

A mermaid came to Divine Zelda.

"The servant of the goddesses has come." she said.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Please, help us the huge beast has come to destroy our realm."

"I don't know what I've become, but I will see how to deal with it. Please tell me where it is!"

"It is in this deep hole. You cannot miss it."

"Get the mermaids to safety! I will deal with it." said Divine Zelda.

Divine Zelda swam to the very depths of the area. The environment got darker while her body's radiance acted like a torch. At the end of a wide passage, she saw a huge giant octopus-like creature with the body of a cuttlefish, red eyes and ten tentacles. Bony ribs blazed with red fire.

"So this must be plamuntamukko. I don't know what it wants and why."

It roared in anticipation, sensing its victim's arrival. The arena was the darkest and widest cylindrical pit with a number of barred cell doors with a number of mermaids imprisoned inside. All the mermaids cried out for mercy. None could swim and reach the depths besides Divine Zelda who was blessed by Queen Rutela.

The girl was a hardened warrior, and not easily disposed to flee from a challenge. Even the monster's enormous size might prove no deterrent, she had faced such disparity before; size was often in inverse proportion to agility. Steeled for combat, Divine Zelda dashed forward to try what she may. She slashed the plamuntamukko without mercy. It snaked out its tentacles and snatched Divine Zelda. She severed its tentacles after seeing its mouth with rows of shark-like teeth. In pain and anger, it slammed Divine Zelda to the ground and hurled her towards the arena wall.

She must use speed and agility to counter every tentacle attack. Next to it were dead bodies of mermaids and zoras. No doubt they must have met such horrible fate. Blows came in rapid volleys as plamuntamukko turned to deliver tentacle attacks from behind and above. A tentacle plucked Divine Zelda and bore her towards it. She plunged her Naykilish and plunged it into its first eye. As plamuntamukko thrashed wildly, Divine Zelda distanced herself from her predator. She swam around, seeking for a better position to get to its eye. Divine Zelda must repeat the steps again to get to its eye.

Panting hard, she stabbed its other eye. She boldly closed in and struck at the gigantic creature's tentacles. Flashes of bright light emanated on each successful strike, and she hacked and dodged aside as the mighty beast howled and grunted, slashing its weapon in fast sweeping circles to fend off the unseen pest hacking at its heels.

"It can no longer see you," Proxi pointed out with satisfaction. "Move in and attack it directly."

She took a tumble as the beast lumbered side to side, but stayed close to the tentacles. She drained its energy with constant stinging slashes that brought flashes of light from the back. The mighty foe stilled for a moment, and teetered on collapse. The godly figure turned to it and struck hard. Plamuntamukko was finally weakened. Divine Zelda was nearly exhausted too, but now saw her chance.

She bounded up onto the back of the beast and struck down with the Naykilish into its spine. Plamuntamukko howled and spun about, clawing to remove the searing attacker. Once more she was flung into the air, but struck again as she landed. Her celestial blade stuck into one shoulder. The giant sea-monster swung wildly, and now the princess stabbed into its neck with the last of her strength, and stitched the length of its spine with her attack, striking flashes of light as the creature arched in agony and screeched its dying breath. She fell away exhausted and stumbled from the twisting, writhing creature.

Zelda's Naykilish glowed blue and she voiced her invocation.

"Idalibut nahamele nataukek dalut asrewupe."

A large glowing tri-force appeared below the monster. The beam emitted from the tri-force symbol, finally killed it. The last remnants of the once terrifying and invincible creature sunk into the depths of darkness. Divine Zelda plunged her Naykilish into a narrow slot and slit her sword down, releasing the mermaids. Imprisoned mermaids, intended fodder for the now departed beast, emerged into the darkness of the arena.

"We're free." they cheered. "Thank you. All hail Princess Zelda."

"I'm happy you are all safe." said Divine Zelda.

"Your highness, allow me to present to you, the ruler of this realm." said a mermaid.

"I am Aspasia, queen of the mermaids. I saw your bravery for facing against this beast. Thank you, princess."

"There is no need. I did what had to be done." said Divine Zelda.

"So it is true that fate brought you here. We mermaids are allies of zoras. Is there any help you need?" asked Queen Aspasia.

"There is one I need help with."

"Yes, I understand. Your Twili friend is being possessed by an ultimate evil. Your beloved is also on his way to find you. I will send you to her."

"Proxi, go and check on Link! I will be looking for Midna." urged Divine Zelda.

"I will." said Proxi. "Princess, I saw Midna leaving Gerudo and now she's on her way towards Link."

"Your highness, please tell the zoras they are safe now!" urged Divine Zelda.

"I will. In that case, I'll send you to him. Good luck and the goddesses will always watch over you." Queen Aspasia used her magic to make Divine Zelda and Proxi disappear.

As Link and Ralis discussed about the impending doom taking place in Hyrule, Divine Zelda and Proxi appeared before them.

"Zelda? You… what happened to you?"

"I'll explain this later. For now, we must hurry." Divine Zelda panted.

"Midna is still under the influence of what evil minion I'm seeing." warned Proxi.

"We need to try and get her back to her senses." Link agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Return of the Princess Zelda

Inside Arbiter's Ground, Ganon came to his allies with some explanations.

"I came to tell you we all have our own will materialisation." said Ganon.

"What is a will materialisation?" asked the individual in Majora's Mask.

"Let's say I remotely manipulate the actions of anyone and we can manipulate them into brainwashing them like Cia did to the goron, Midna and her other half. We all can. Will Materialisation derives from our mad desires. My will derives from revenge. Those who have the Will Materialisation that derives from wrath: Militron, Demise and Malladus."

"How did we all receive this will materialisation?" asked Dark Link.

"I poured them into you all. They all will be used whichever way based on your wishes." said Ganon. "You as well as Yuga have deceit, Ghirahim has envy, Cia has obsession and jealousy, Glutko has gluttony, Cole has greed which once used on Dawid, Igos du Ikana has hate, Nabooru has misery and deceit, Gibdo has selfishness."

"That's fascinating." said Yuga. "So what about the one in Majora's Mask?"

"His will is derived from pride." said Ganon.

"So Cia used her will materialisation on Midna, making her turn on Link and Zelda." said Dark Link.

"That's right. If we focus our will materialisation on the princess and the hero, they'll fall as our minion." sneered Ganon. "Now that I got Midna's flesh, I can now use it and create her replica albeit a black version like I did to Dark Link. That will replace Lupay."

Ganon placed two skeletons on the ground. He used a skeleton and reformed it as a darker version of Midna. Cia poured her will into her, giving her red eyes and a red glowing scimitar. Ganon used Zelda's flesh and placed it on the other skeleton and poured his will into it. A clone of Zelda was raised. She was completely black while her hair was white and eyes were red. In her hand was her Naykilish that glowed red.

"I present you Midna's evil clone and Zelda's evil clone."

"What shall we do with these heroes?" asked the figure in Majora's Mask.

"I have no use for them. Kill them!" Ganon allowed.

"When shall we start our domination?" asked Glutko.

"Now that we have all of us are together, the heroes we captured are now imprisoned again since we finally made our army stronger. I will change my mind, I was going to give six days, but since the eclipse nearly covered the sun, we will prepare ourselves for war."

The sky became dark red as the sun was nearly covered. Inside Hyrule Castle Town, Chancellor Cole's taxpayers forced the citizens to pay to which they found impossible. Pushed to the end of his rope, he placed even harsher taxes on the people, and arrested dozens of helpless people who were unable to pay. The town was driven into poverty and everybody was losing hope.

Meanwhile, the citizens were threatened by Chancellor Cole, who asked them.

"We'll be on our way soon," said Cole, "Have you started the 200 million rupees transfer?"

"Chancellor," Telma replied, "As you know, our country is in complete chaos. We need more time to transfer them."

"We've got no time to spare. Execute the transfer at once!"

"I'm telling you, it's impossible."

Cole warned the people one last time before hanging up, "Then responsibility for the destruction of Hyrule will be yours."

The taxpayers, guards and generals continued whipping the people. Others were taken out of their homes and arrested. Cole cut the flag of Hyrule and replaced it with Cole's flag. The flag was magenta and had a yellow symbol of a top hat and bags of rupees.

Inside Arbiter's Ground prison, Link and Zelda got annoyed by the same tricks.

"Just great, we're captured again." sighed Link.

"This time, it won't be about getting our powers. It will be our execution like he did to Queen Rutela."

"I couldn't care. If I die, so be it." said Link.

"You couldn't care?" there came a voice in Twili language.

"Midna?"

They looked below their feet and saw a shadow of a being and a huge golden hand, snatching Link as well as Zelda and bore them to the depths of it. The golden hand placed them on the grounds of Lake Hylia.

"Forgive me, Zelda. I wasn't myself."

"It was not you." said Zelda. "I forgive you."

"You were never like this. I know what's going on or what made us turn against each other."

"What do you mean?" asked Proxi.

"I heard Ganon said he uses Will Materialisation and pours it into his minions."

"Will materialisation?" Proxi couldn't comprehend.

"It is what Ganon and his minions used to manipulate anyone from any distance. Will materialisation is based on their mad desires like Cia did to you." said Link.

"In her case was that she used Will materialisation that was originated from her obsession and jealousy. No wonder you weren't yourself."

A vision came to Proxi she saw the oppression taking place in Hyrule Castle Town.

"Zelda, Hyrule Castle Town is ruled by Chancellor Cole."

"What?" gasped Zelda.

"He imposed tax on the people and started mass arrest."

"We have no time to lose." said Link.

Proxi transported the four from their area to Hyrule Castle Town where the beatings of subjugated civilians continued. A young girl was held by her arms.

The Resistance were unable to fight against the tyrants. Link had yet another strength added to his repertoire: aligning himself behind the taxpayers and slaughtered them. The captive was recognised by none other than Agitha. Midna went directly behind the unwary oppressors and caught them cold. Ibun took out a mirror to warp them out of existence.

"Ibun, since when did you have the Void Mirror?" asked Midna.

"I had our people craft it when you were in misery, your highness. The Void Mirror imprisons them into the void. Immortal beings will have their powers and immortality negated and they'll eventually die."

The Resistance were given the slight advantage and started to rebel against the taxpayers. Zelda fired her Divine Arrows and took down the tormentors. Without warning Zelda became gripped by a seizure. The princess wrestled in agony as her body was ringed by a strange helix spiral of deepest blue. Boiling clouds enveloped her as her helpless body was changed once more to the form of Divine Zelda.

"What is this form?"

The transformation surprised Link, Midna and Ibun. At this rate, Link was also caught in the same seizure. He arose in a strange unearthly form, hair became white and flowed upward like smoke and cinders, greenish-blue body laced with fiery designs and tri-force symbol on his back, his eyes glowing yellow. His clothing became grey. He cracked his neck and stood as a scary figure. His Master Sword glowed yellow.

"What happened to me?" gasped Link.

"You must have been like me, having the same transformation." said Zelda.

"How did this happen?"

"Like me, you were given some of the powers by Lady Farore which is now awakened." said Zelda.

"Are you certain?"

"Of course, Lady Nayru granted me her powers and I was transformed into a divine being. So maybe you must be one too." said Zelda.

"Perhaps."

Invaders had looted the market. Bodies lay strewn among burning carts and sacks of goods. A tortured soul hung off a gibbet. Celestial Link and Divine Zelda jumped out to it and swore silent vengeance on the curs that sought to perpetrate such atrocities. Celestial Link stared down at the three that occupied the marketplace. Though similar in appearance, one in particular seemed different. They spurned the easy opportunity to descend on the nearest enemy below, and began to work their way closer to the strangest of the twenty. Celestial Link fell swiftly and struck out with his enhanced Master Sword. As he suspected, the taxpayers, guards and generals had gained greater strength than those he met previously. Fully five sweeps of his flashing blade were required to send him choking to the ground. Now Divine Zelda fired Divine arrows to the others, and dealt some small recompense for the oppression of the blameless citizens.

Divine Zelda came behind Cole's guard. The situation was not advantageous. One guard seemed to cover another so that whatever chance she took she was as likely to alert one or more. She faced Cole's Guard, fired her Divine Arrow and finished it fast. Now the others were alerted but she had confidence in her ability. Divine Zelda and Celestial Link moved swiftly, drawing the clumsy brutes around the marketplace, skirting, scattered pots and baskets then lunging forward, slashing them as they fumbled about. He used walls to rebound, knocking one and another to the floor, and blew into his whirlwind and unleashed powerful winds to limit their attack should any catch him in the force of its blade. With patience and persistence he vanquished the heathen horde.

"Zelda, go and face whoever is responsible for this!" urged Celestial Link. "I will find a way to help the Resistance."

Cole's guard rushed at Midna from the shadows of an alcove. Taken unawares, she leapt aside then moved to block. From nowhere a string of arrows struck the guard full in the chest, one after the other. He reeled back but recovered, blade held high still intent on destruction. Midna skewered it with a deft thrust, and kicked the body away. She turned to find her unknown saviour. She looked across to the Castle Town East Road where Celestial Link stood.

"Thank you." said Midna.

"Too early for gratitude, let's get these people to safety!"

As they stood wondering how they must help these people, running footsteps came up from behind. Three generals hurried to confront them. Now there was no option but to fight. Midna moved swiftly, closing with the first. She managed to beat him to a halt, but the others crowded in, set to overwhelm them. Celestial Link put to use his superior agility, and rolled and tumbled aside. He found he could easily handle the clumsy brutes, and he was at his most powerful then. If they pinned him to a corner he could blow into his whirlwind, sending them scattered like ninepins. As one closed on him, Midna fired orange needles at the enemy, then jumped over to grab the hapless enemy by the shoulders and fling him to the ground. The others soon had the fight knocked out of them.

"I can sense the Twilight Princess is no longer doing my bidding." said Cia. "I have no use for her."

Cia snapped her fingers, causing Midna to feel a harsh sensation. "Midna, what's happening?"

Her body started to coat in black substance and was gripped by a terrible transformation. She had no control over this effect and gave an agonising scream as she was seized in this curse.

"Midna, your Fused Shadow is valuable. My Will materialisation will grant me those fragments." said Cia. Her hands glowed red.

There seemed no remedy for this harsh curse. Cia almost felt the powers of the Fused Shadow. Celestial Link started to realise that's one of the effects of Will materialisation and voiced his incantation.

"Nakutuk ini sern isuwk okeztidleg – Time to stop this curse."

The effects were reversed if not Midna would have died so. Yuga came to see Cia.

"Well? How was it?"

"I failed in controlling my pawn." said Cia. "It felt like something interfered in this process."

"Oh well, we'll see her dead on the battlefield nonetheless." said Yuga.

Celestial Link held Midna in his arms and saw her in her familiar form, but this time with the shadow fuse.

"Midna, you are the same as before."

"I am cursed now." said Midna.

"I reversed the process. You still retain the Fused Shadow even in this form." said Celestial Link.

Divine Zelda climbed up a stairway which was lit with tiny stacks of candles. Inside Hyrule Castle, she found her handmaidens were killed while others were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is kind Impa?" Divine Zelda wondered. "Where are they guards who should arrest the one responsible for this? Gone, all gone."

With a heavy heart she pressed on towards her goals. Sounds of sword fights beckoned Divine Zelda, making her rush urgently. She saw Impa fighting against Cole.

"I would have locked you for 10 years. You really made it worse for yourself. Guards! Lock her in for 500 years!"

"Not yet!" Divine Zelda arrived at the scene.

"Have we met?" Cole wasn't able to recognise the identity.

"I was sent by the goddess Nayru as her champion." said Divine Zelda. "Impa, go and get the people to safety!"

"I will, champion of the goddess." Impa didn't seem to recognise Zelda either.

Cole brandished his sword while Divine Zelda unsheathed her Naykilish. Cole's sword proved useless against Divine Zelda. She must rely on her own powers and abilities. She noticed that as she struck Cole, he gave off a charge of red light, obviously sustaining damage.

"You will pay for imposing tax on these people." Divine Zelda vowed.

"That tax was meant for me after the Spirit Tracks were taken out." Cole scoffed in reply. "Things will be better now. The former princess should thank me."

"They live under mindless taxpayers and elites in service to your madness." she insisted.

Divine Zelda kept on the move, tumbling out of reach of sudden swipes and strikes, sure to regain her feet quickly as she was knocked down (an overhead smash from him being certain to follow). He blocked but the Divine Zelda was quicker indeed. Better to keep moving, charging in at every chance when the man responsible for his tyranny left himself open. Divine Zelda was gratified to see red flashes each time her sword hits home. Eventually the Cole reeled back, and Divine Zelda moved in then to slash hard, delivering a succession of blows that cause him to shrivel.

"Your exertions are most amusing," mocked Cole.

It proved the last the fading abilities of the ailing Cole can display. Divine Zelda moved to the evil man. She had no pity for the wretch now coughing and gasping. One downward slash and an uppercut from Divine Zelda sent him skating through the screen doors, crashing out onto the balcony with a reservoir. Divine Zelda fired her Divine arrow into his heart tainted by greed. He collapsed to the ground, wheezing, "I could have been...wealthy."

He coughs his last. Divine Zelda waded into the water, and on first contact instantly changed back to her accustomed form, casting off the force that surrounded her. Zelda climbed all the way to the flag pole and severed the flag of Cole and raised Hyrule's flag.

Eventually, Princess Zelda returned as the benevolent ruler and found out about the terrible deeds Chancellor Cole had inflicted on the people of Hyrule. She immediately reclaimed her throne from her former chancellor. Zelda stood on the balcony that overlooked Hyrule Castle Town.

"My people, the goddesses of Hyrule shine upon not only this kingdom but all the nations. I realised you all were in need of me since you lived in such poverty. Now to make up for my error of disregarding you all, Impa, Ibun, Link, Midna and the Resistance under my command will repeal all of the unjust taxes Cole had imposed on you all. All the people who were banned from worshipping the goddesses, go and pray to thank the goddesses who helped us restore this kingdom. The Spirit Tracks will sonn be restored. This will allow Hyrule to return to happiness and prosperity."

All the people cheered at their salvation. Charlo was happy now. "May the love of the goddesses descend upon you!"

One cry from a man aroused all the people to cry out. "All hail Princess Zelda! Long live our beloved princess!"

Proxi appeared before Link without warning.

"Link, another realm is now under attack."

"What realm?" asked Link.

"It's found in the sky and it's under attack."

"Then let's get to the realm in the sky." Link agreed.

"Zelda." Link called out.

He ran eagerly inside. To his delight Zelda waited for him, Midna, Proxi and Ibun.

Suddenly she was snatched away.

"Do not take another step!" a voice roared.

Dark Link descended in his fabulous dreadful form, the helpless Zelda clutched in his arms.

"I am impressed you made it so far," he sneered as Zelda struggled in vain. "You all are nothing but a hindrance to my desires. Zelda will make an excellent queen fit for a god."

"Let her go!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Dark Link threw Zelda to the floor as he towered above Link, Midna and Ibun. "You act as though she's your wife which she's not."

The enraged Link charged forward, but Dark Link hurled a whirlwind of dark energy that blasted out the stone at his feet. The platform shattered and the trio fell into a bottomless pit. Dark Link's contemptuous words faded behind.

"The wedding will start."

 _'Link, Midna, Ibun and Proxi were robbed of Zelda, distanced from his nemesis. No matter who he wishes to save another gets left behind. What alternative can anyone find?'_

Pinpricks of light glowed in the darkness. As they fell, the tormented Link and his companions used the help from Midna and Proxi. They slowed down their fall and drifted to Lake Hylia.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Below and above Hyrule

They found themselves in a bare stone passage. They could not say how far they had fallen. Link snatched a lantern on the ground and a bottle of oil. He poured the oil into the lantern and lit it. They descended a long flight of steep rocky steps. They found themselves in an underground city and marvelled at a number of houses and buildings. It was perhaps a lost city of some sort.

"What is this place?" asked Ibun.

"I don't know." said Midna.

An unknown force surged through Link. Greenish blue light radiated from his body. He was again transformed to Celestial Link again. The glow from his body was even brighter than the lantern and gave an unexpected benefit that it acted like a torch.

"This is the underground city where the refugees are now." Ibun realised.

"I wonder how they got here." said Proxi.

"I don't think they did get here deliberately." said Celestial Link.

All the people walked about with their lanterns in hands. All were tense.

"People of these villages…" Proxi called.

"We are refugees from all the villages, fairy and you Champion of the goddess Farore." said a man.

"From what cause did you all flee?" asked Celestial Link.

"I heard a prophecy from someone about incoming war is about to take place in Hyrule during this Era of War."

"Who told you this?" asked Celestial Link.

"A sorceress who is said to be leading the Resistance in Faron Woods."

"I think I've met her before." said Celestial Link.

"Me too." said Proxi.

"She said once the eclipse is done, an endless night with no stars will come. Once that happens, the war will start." explained a woman.

"In that case, not much time left." said Ibun. "How about we rescue Zelda from Dark Link?"

"I will go." said Celestial Link.

"No." said Proxi.

"I will not let that wedding happen." Celestial Link was desperate to save her.

"It won't happen." Proxi assured.

"I will not let my other self force Zelda into marrying him."

"Link, Stop!" urged Midna.

Celestial Link rushed urgently to get to Hyrule Castle Town. Midna tried to stop Celestial Link again. But those words were ignored.

"I said stop!"

Midna unleashed a huge orange glowing hand and pulled Celestial Link. Without warning, Midna felt her cursed self reverted to her normal self. Maybe Celestial Link's divine powers must have been a remedy though it was inadvertent.

"Let me go!" cried Celestial Link.

"Not until you're calm."

"Ok, please. I am calmed down."

Midna tried to reason with her companion.

"Link, you have to understand this. Zelda is strong since she's blessed by the goddess Nayru. What if you go and rescue her and mess everything?"

"Midna, I wouldn't have."

"You would have even if you didn't mean to. And one more thing, you lifted that curse from me and now I'm back to my normal self." said Midna.

"Don't worry about Zelda! She can manage it." Proxi reassured him.

"I cannot do this."

"You did it even if you were worried about Zelda, but in the end you saw her. Don't worry, we still have the Sky City." said Proxi. "Zelda will be alright. I assure you."

"I suppose." sighed Link.

Droplets fell from the dank ceiling of the rougher passage beyond. They walked through the passage and they were in a gigantic cavern. Pillars built into the rock, rose out of the bright glowing steaming waters. They continued to work their way and suddenly slipped into the boiling waters. They were drifted from there through the rivers. They followed the chilled waters upstream and to the waterfall, eventually leading them to Lake Hylia.

They all got on the bank and surveyed all around this place. No one seemed to be around.

"I haven't seen that aging man in charge of the cannon. Not ever since I left." said Celestial Link.

"We're in charge now."

"Who said that?" Celestial Link wondered.

A zora came behind them.

"The Hylians that were once in charge have been retired. I now take over. So what brings you here?"

"I heard terrible news in the Sky City." said Proxi.

"I see. Be warned, Champion of the goddesses! There is a dragon roaming in the sky and its creatures are terrorising the sagaichu population."

"What is sagaichu?" asked Celestial Link.

"Before, it used to be for the Oocca population, their descendants the sagaichu took over. Get into this cannon! It'll direct you to the Sky City."

As they got in, the zora fired them all the way towards the sky. They landed into a circular area with a deep large pool of water and steps at either side. The pool was surrounded by arched doorways. They all saw how different it was compared to last time. They all went through the arched doorway and braced themselves for the wind. Proxi transported them to the city centre and saw before them.

"Sky City has really changed since Oocca left and their descendants, sagaichu took over and changed most of the work their ancestors did." Celestial Link observed.

Celestial Link and the others noticed an unusual posse of creatures paced around. Celestial Link ran first to an unsuspecting Guard. A moment of stealth saw him catch him unawares. It would surely be more difficult to surprise the three Guards now in evidence around the same circular metal plate he saw in the Temple of Time.

He had confidence in his ability, but knew the consequence of rash action. Midna singled out the guard and crept closest to it. Choosing her moment she fell onto the guard and wrestled him to the ground. If she could only delay it from rushing to open the gate she might stand a chance. Celestial Link shot his arrow in the face of a second guard running to attack, and jumped to fling the third out of the way. Quickly Midna turned to the guardian who once worked with Chancellor Cole and slashed hard, stunning him before beating him to the ground once again. As the others closed in Midna sprang overhead, cutting them down, and rebounded off walls to scatter them to the floor. The onslaught proved taxing; temporarily cornered, Midna was unable to finish the guardian. He stumbled to his feet while he was otherwise occupied, and bent over the circular structure. To Midna's dismay fresh creatures appeared. These appeared to be dodongos.

Celestial Link attacked the guardian viciously, finishing it and the next in a whirl of deadly steel. Ibun warped all of them into the Mirror of the Void. Celestial Link heard the tranquil music in the Temple of Time. Celestial Link ran eagerly to gain the restorative powers of its metallic plate the same where he did with the heart pieces. After the shock of its effects wore off, he felt his strength increased.

They came to a ladder and hauled up into a tower, and saw the city laid out the other side. On the City Centre below, Celestial Link, Ibun and Midna saw a hybrid mutated bird walking about the place. Its body of was that of a hornbill as well as heron's beak and legs.

"What kind of bird is this?" asked Celestial Link. "This looks very different from Oocca."

"That must be the sagaichu the zora mentioned." Proxi remarked. "The sagaichu are the descendants of the Oocca and loftwings."

"They improved the Sky City and its much safer compared to last time with the breeze." said Midna.

"This is going to be a cold day. Proxi, go and check on Zelda! We'll explore the rest." urged Celestial Link.

Celestial Link reverted to the form of Link. The City Centre appeared to be nothing more than a large circular highland with tall buildings and pools of water around its rim. More sagaichu walked around this place. Others had their drinks in the pool.

Outside Kakariko Temple, Zelda in her wedding dress, tied in chains was met by Proxi.

"Zelda."

"Proxi?"

"No time to dawdle, I want to tell that Link has been worried about you and… goodness what happened here?" Proxi remarked Zelda tied in chains.

"Don't worry about this!" Zelda was desperate. "Come on! Transform! Why is this not working?"

"I see you wanted to be transformed into your divine self. Maybe you didn't have faith in the goddesses or maybe you worried about Link or the chains perhaps are cursed."

Proxi flashed green and conveyed Zelda's message telepathically for everyone in Hyrule and the Sky City to hear her.

"We need to pray to the goddesses."

Everyone in every part listened to her voice: Ordon Village, Kakariko, Death Mountains, Hidden Village, Snowpeaks, Lakebed Temple, Hyrule Castle Town and the Underground City.

"The more we pray, the closer we are to the goddesses." said Zelda. "Do not give up hope! If we do not pray to the goddesses, then we're letting them down and you're all are letting Hyrule down. Link, I'm sure you're hearing my words. Midna, Ibun, I suggest you too do the same if you're willing to protect the Twilight Realm."

She started dropped to her knees and started praying for the goddesses while Ibun, Link, Midna in the Sky City did the same for them too. The Hylians, Sheikahs and other humans in all the regions, the gorons, zoras, sagaichu and the yetis prayed to the goddesses.

"Oh goddesses, I have faith in you all. My allies have faith in you. You have power beyond anyone can imagine." said Zelda.

Dark Link appeared before Zelda. "Hey, sweetheart, it's time. So shall we?" Dark Link pulled her by the chains and brought her before Charlo and Renado.

"I'm sorry." Zelda lamented.

"No worries, your majesty." said Renado.

"You there! Let's get on with it!" shouted Dark Link.

"I cannot."

"I see." said Dark Link. "I have no use for you."

Dark Link impaled his red lit Master Sword into Charlo's abdomen. "Renado, do it now and skip it to the end!"

Renado knew his life was at stake.

"Do you take Princess Zelda as your wife?"

"I do." Dark Link spoke with something like impatience.

"Do you take Dark Link as your husband?"

Princess Zelda hesitated to accept. "I…I…d…"

"Go on! Just say it!" shouted Dark Link.

"Don't!"

Dark Link became infuriated with her answer. "I gave you a chance to marry me so that I would have spared Hyrule from Ganon. You have brought this upon yourself."

"Wait, Dark Link! I was too hasty." Zelda protested.

"Too late, I don't give second chances. You took advantage of my generosity. I won't fall for the second time."

"I guess I have no choice too. Renado, stand back!"

Princess Zelda saw a ball of energy broke the chains. Dark Link drew his sword and was eager to snatch her Naykilish which emitted blue light pulse which burnt his hand.

"What magic is this?"

"Naykilish is a sword that is blessed by the goddess Nayru and will not allow evil hands to hold it at their whim." explained Zelda.

Dark Link leapt at her. With no other recourse, Zelda joined into hand to hand combat. Dark Link soon proved an able and determined opponent. He was quick to block and made lightning attacks that dealt rapid damage. He effortlessly swept her aside when she held her block overlong, forcing her onto the offensive. Zelda limited his attacks while she probed for weakness.

"Fool! I never told you to resist," Dark Link said as he held weapons aloft and blocked her.

"I will and the goddesses will come."

"Your goddesses are nothing but fairy tales." sneered Dark Link.

"Then you're lost!"

Seeing Zelda wouldn't be goaded easily, Dark Link brought down his Master Sword. Their weapons clashed again and again as she avoided and lunged in. She tried her best to subdue him.

"You are wasting your time," she assured him. "You don't have a future."

They locked swords. Grimly Zelda used all her strength to force Link's darker clone back. To his astonishment, he now retreated and summoned a ball of energy that grew up beneath, raising him in a spinner-shaped whirling vortex.

"You shouldn't have done that," he warned. "I have seen your future, and it does not look good."

On those words a pair of Dark Link's clones emerged, armed with swords, each eerily reminiscent of the original. They glided silently toward Zelda and together dealt swift life-sapping blows in violent sweeping attacks. She reeled back and searched about for some advantage over the towering apparitions. Backing to the nearest, Zelda lured the hovering demons in her path. She transformed into Divine Zelda and used her Naykilish to deliver her newly developed power, the Speed Kill and went at a blinding speed and cut them. They vanished to black smoke. Dark Link mocked her again.

"With the powers of the Tri-Force, you had the chance to be the greatest queen of all when I rule. What wars you have fought, what monuments you have erected and what fine men you'll get."

Zelda must challenge the figure in order to progress. Dark Link continued going on a tirade. Zelda was once again forced to defend herself against Dark Link's furious assault. Fuelled by desperation, both combatants fought with all of their strength, and it was an even match.

"But you failed me and the goddesses. My attempts to convince you to marry me were to show our superiority, what dominance we could have started, what powers you'd gain from me."

Dark Link and Divine Zelda resumed their sword fights. At this rate, yellow lightning flashed before them. The goddesses appeared and towered over the fighters. Their foreheads had the Tri-Force and their eyes glowing yellow.

"What are… you?"

"You have violated our will." warned Din. "You seek to use our Tri-Force to serve Ganon's purposes."

"He may have used our Tri-Force, building an army and seeks to conquer the world." said Nayru.

"You, the shadow of Link will face the wrath of our divine powers." all the goddesses warned in unison.

"No, what are you doing?" cried Dark Link.

"Usami nastokas…" Din started her incantations.

"Naraoey keul…" Farore continued.

"Sa'us maha…" Nayru added.

Dark Link didn't expect what was coming. All the goddesses shouted in unison.

"Raidoroi Hanjuzi Rikabmot– Super Lightning Spear!"

Din, Nayru and Farore raised their hands to the sky and created a huge yellow lightning in the shape of Epona. Dark Link's body was scorched by their magic while Zelda was finally relieved. As she fell forward in exhaustion, the goddesses unleashed beams of colourful lights: blue, green and red towards the dark figure.

Dark Link was finally banished to black smoke, oil and dust.

"All praises due to all of you, goddesses. You have saved us from the terrible fate."

"Our thanks go to you." said Din.

"Your prayers and from everyone else have restored our powers too." said Farore.

"What was that spell anyway?" asked Zelda.

"Super Lightning Spear is a power that destroyed a large portion of the lands and cannot be avoided." explained Din. "You and the shaman had survived was due to the Tri-Force Dome that you have."

"In return for your patience and steadfast in prayers, we will also help you in the coming battle. You are free from these chains."

Nayru used her powers and destroyed the cursed chains. "Thank you, mother Nayru."

"No, we thank you and your allies for having faith in us." said Nayru.

The goddesses turned to Renado who bowed before them.

"Renado, as you have faith in us and we sense in your heart that you are brave and wise. We confer you and Luda our blessings too." said Din.

"Thank you, great creators." said Renado. "I will let my daughter know about this."

In the Sky City, Link, Midna and Ibun walked on the narrow, bridge-like roads that were held by unknown force. Around them were incredibly long trees appeared to grow from the roads, water appeared from fountains despite having no means of formation, and small streams of water flowed and fell into non-existence. Many buildings rest upon narrow walkways and the inhabitants were well-adapted, as none show any fear of falling. The Sky City was divided into various areas: City Centre, residential, marketplace and the Temple.

At that moment they heard black humanoid creatures arrived with swords. Link, Midna and Ibun treated them the same way. Much to their surprise, Link's actions brought consequences and they heard crackle of wings as they were menaced by fluttering giant stag beetles very obviously possessed by Ganon's Will Materialisation. These beetles came out of their bellies.

Alone with space to manoeuvre, Link and Midna whirled about, slashing and kicking back each beetle before it could dart in with its pointed horns. As Midna struck, each one evaporated into a cloud of fading dust, and with the fury of Link's attack they were soon gone. They refreshed themselves from a small pool at the City Centre.

"What were these creatures and the beetles?" asked Link.

"Plague bearers." said Midna.

"Plague bearers?" gasped Ibun.

"They are not to be killed by a sword or else these beetles will come out." explained Midna.

"Maybe my Mirror of the Void will be the solution when it comes to this." said Ibun.

They all rushed to the tallest tower at the centre.

They were on a wide stone bridge leading to the invitingly open door of the tower. They rushed till they reached the entrance of the tower. Get within they must. Thick clouds flowed like river around the tower. Sounds of cheerless birdsong echoed dimly. They entered the tower. A lattice of golden light played over a patterned carpet from a lantern shade that swung gently overhead. Their feet were muffled on the carpet as they headed up a stone stairway and reached a rather comfortable room.

The room was a tall cylinder of pillars and arches. The Twilight Princess and her companions ran eagerly forward to a lighted platform, spread with exquisite rugs and exotic furnishings, fine trellis-work all around. At this, Link used his spinner and inserting it into a slot where it fitted. Sounds clunked somewhere close by and machinery ground into life. The platform was part of a gigantic elevator, which now began to rise smoothly.

Something was wrong, they could sense it. Link and Midna drew their swords and ran forward to check the area below, expressing doubt in her assurance,

"Things are about to get ugly."

At that moment tinsuits appeared with them on the platform - and another, and another! All tinsuits at least can as easily be countered as before. Less so, the Plague bearers appeared soon after, with tinsuits as reinforcements.

On the enclosed space of the elevator, Link made use of his Rebound attack to free up some room. Midna had to keep one eye on Ibun, valiantly imprisoning more plague bearers to the void to prevent the same error as before. Link trying to keep up his guard and avoid the sweeping attacks of the tinsuits, and the vicious hooked strokes of them. Should one or other seem determined to force their attentions on the Twilight Princess and her adviser, he moved up to lure the attackers away, or broke off temporarily to turn that one to finish it to give the two a moment's respite.

Light shone through leaded arched windows and through a domed ceiling. The large elevator stopped and an alcove was shown. This soon proved to be a miniature elevator opened to the sky high above, enough for the three of them. They ascended rapidly amid the grinding of stone machinery.

They emerged at last to the top of the tower, a wide flat circular arena ringed in arched wall openings. They looked about and gasped sharply at the sight of a huge dark green dragon with dark red wings and antlers, hovering around the arena.

If Link, Midna and Ibun expected anything, it was that this dragon should die at his hands. Proxi and Zelda appeared before them.

"Sorry, we're late."

"Zelda, I see you're safe." everyone was happy to see her back.

"Yes, I'm unharmed. This dragon is Bazarok, Every human slay dragons for a reason, but this time, I will purify it and save it from Ganon's Will Materialisation."

Bazarok then engaged the party in battle. Midna charged towards it only to be sent skating by its tail. Bazarok was confident that it could not be defeated since they can't kill it and because of the precautions it's taken to avoid any form of attacks. The dragon breathed a wall of fire to catch the party off balance. At the moment of stress, Link and Zelda took on the forms of Celestial Link and Divine Zelda to create a Domed-shaped force field to protect Sky City and themselves from the intense flames. This brought black clouds and thunder.

Celestial Link used his clawshot to pull Bazarok to the arena ground. Divine Zelda plunged her Naykilish into its heart and its dark colour burst, revealing its white scales. They revert to their normal forms. Materialisation.

"At least I purified it."

"Why?" asked Link.

"Bazarok is the guardian of Sky City until it was brainwashed by an individual in Majora's Mask." explained Zelda. "Now that I purified it, it will remain in guarding Sky City so that all the sagaichu will follow it even to battle."

"Link, Zelda, I need help." said Midna.

"Not now, Midna, we're busy in a middle of sorting out problems." said Link.

"I helped you all. It's time you help me."

"Alright, your highness, what do you want?" asked Ibun.

"The Twilight Realm is under attack."

"We will all save our realm. Not only that our Twili population need us. Proxi, can you get us to the Mirror of Twilight?" asked Ibun.

"No worries." said Proxi who warped them from their position to the Mirror of Twilight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Playtime in Ordon Spring

Aryll along with Beth, Malo, Talo and Colin's sister were playing in Ordon Spring. Aryll and Colin's sister splashed water at each other. Beth visualised herself as a Princess who married Ralis.

"Your brother seems to be doing fine as a swordsman, Forbflaith." said Aryll.

"Forbflaith, Colin will soon be a hero like my brother. We can be the new versions of heroes and heroines."

Ilia came towards Aryll and friends who were enjoying their time in the spring.

"Hey, who gave you permission to play? You were supposed to stay indoors." shouted Ilia.

"Yeah? Says who?" asked Talo.

"Says my father." said Ilia, firmly.

"Look, Ilia Ma'am, I couldn't care that much what you say, but we'd like to enjoy ourselves." said Forflaith.

"Are you deaf?" shouted Ilia. "It's simple. As the mayor's daughter, we are meant to stay at HOME! Don't YOU people GET IT?"

Ilia sighed in frustration and left them.

"Just because she's the mayor's daughter, doesn't mean she has the right to boss us." said Aryll.

"Mayor's daughter? Hah, we like to show who have the right. Us? Or the mini-boss?" laughed Talo.

"You said it." said Malo.

"Why don't we show that we are better than her?" asked Talo.

Talo stood from the spring and started singing.

 _Tell me all of you enjoy summer_

 _Why does Ilia have to be a bummer_

 _We all wish we can fight_

 _And we too wish to have our rights_

 _She may boss us around but not for long_

 _So why don't we prove her wrong?_

 _I wish we could enjoy without her_

 _But who wants to be like her?_

"No one!" said Aryll. "I can't stand her attitude."

"Yeah." said Malo.

Much to Talo's joy, Aryll joined in the song.

 _Who said Ilia can boss us around_

 _When she fell to the ground and_

 _She was the first to lose her mind like last time_

 _So what sort of impression was this?_

 _Can anyone care to tell me?_

 _Who knows? What about you?_

 _No one ever asked us about Ilia's deeds_

 _When clearly we have our needs_

Talo resumed his.

 _You are right about this_

 _And hope Ilia might not hear this_

 _We enjoy summer better than winter_

 _With Ilia around, we feel we are hindered_

 _Just tell me a world without being bossed around_

 _Where shall we find a place where there is no moss around?_

Forflaith joined in too.

 _How about a place with people fun like us?_

 _With them who run this world makes it vibrant_

Beth responded with a song and her thoughts were on Luda in Kakariko.

 _Yes, our dreams fulfilled and we are thrilled which makes it more fun_

 _Or else worlds with bosses are so gloomy like twilight_

 _But with old friends from the past lighten the world up_

 _Reunion from the past and present have everywhere brighten up_

 _I wonder why Ilia make this place so gloomy._

 _Because she is dull as bosses are so fuming_

The black boiling water of the spring with golden stars made it bright. All including Malo sang in unison.

 _Ilia really is bossy who has anger issues and steals Link's horse_

 _Her actions made her lose track from her course_

 _At least the horse picks Link over Ilia_

 _How do we feel for the horse?_

 _We all want a world for us to play_

 _We all want a world for kids to enjoy much to their dismay_

 _Aren't we born free?_

 _Don't we dance with glee?_

Talo asked.

 _Exactly, who is Ilia?_

Everyone replied.

 _The one who bosses us around_

Talo asked again.

 _Who is Ilia?_

Everyone replied.

 _She is no one's boss_

Beth played her flute. Aryll played her harp. Talo and Aryll started dancing. Forflaith picked up an unamused Malo and danced. Ilia peeked through the bushes while everyone danced and played music. Ilia exploded with anger.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" shouted Ilia.

"What's wrong?" Aryll challenged. "Did you live like a boss that you didn't have fun?"

"That's enough. These remarks are getting too old. Hey midget with a baby face, you are just as bossy as I am."

"I am not a baby and I am certainly not to be called midget just because I was born like this." Malo fired back. "Ilia, no one thinks of me as bossy as you. I may have that attitude, but it is nowhere near yours."

"Are you saying…?"

"You're just a bratty, bossy girl who just doesn't know when to quit." remarked Malo. "To treat the horse's wounds fine, but to steal it from Link you really aren't as noble as your father."

"Beth, Malo, Talo, Aryll, Link and Luda are my greatest friends." Forflaith tried to explain to Ilia. "Ilia, rather than you acting like this, I'm sure you can try and be friendly with us. My brother Colin will soon be like Link, a swordsman. I can see because of the way your behaviour no wonder you lack friends. So please, let it go!"

Forflaith extended her hands towards Ilia. Ilia almost accepted but suddenly strangled her.

"Who cares about you as friends? I am the Mayor's daughter. I don't need friends." she declared.

"If so, why do you invade our privacy?" Forflaith punched her in her stomach.

"Stand back, Forflaith. I'll handle her." said Aryll.

Ilia's eyes became yellow and she stood, assuming a fighting stance. "So if words won't do, then perhaps my hands will make you understand."

The fight between Aryll and Ilia started. The battle was the most intense of Aryll's life. Ilia's strength was unparallel and her endurance legendary. It took all of Aryll's skill and stamina to keep in the fight, but amazingly she managed to take it to the Mayor's daughter who appeared possessed.

"Why would you not let me go to Link?"

"Link is my brother and he doesn't deserve anyone like you."

"I will protect him as a sister would."

"Someone like you does not know the meaning of brother and sister relationship. I am more of a sister to him than you are." Aryll challenged Ilia.

"Me too." Beth agreed.

"As a sister of Colin, I am also a sister to Link." said Forflaith.

Beth and Forflaith joined Aryll in a fight against the possessed Ilia.

"Three of you against me are nothing but harmless black ants." sneered Ilia.

When it came to fighting, Aryll didn't hold back on Ilia as her thoughts were on her brother. Forflaith found herself at a disadvantage and was overwhelmed by Ilia's brute strength. Beth managed to take advantage of Ilia's lack of discipline to take the fight against her. Aryll, Beth and Forflaith unleashed a barrage of punches against Ilia.

"You really haven't felt the wrath of a boss!" cried Ilia.

She vomited brownish-red clay, thus forming into a replica of herself albeit 30 ft.

"What is that?" all were overwhelmed by fear.

"This is Strong Servant Ilia Colossus which is my statue."

"Ilia, we are sorry. We were being too hasty, can you stop this?" Beth begged.

"Too late for apologies. Miss Boss am I? Well, you've never seen what a real boss is." shouted Ilia.

The Strong Servant Ilia Colossus had found another place to practice its crude art. In this incarnation, it appeared to have much greater strength than before, but surely have to be countered in the usual manner. It stamped its massive foot, creating a shockwave, causing the three to skate and arc miles away across the air and landed. Talo fired his slingshot to distract the demonic statue. Aryll was plucked and was squeezed in its rocky fist. Colin came and slashed the statue's leg. It didn't feel anything and threw Beth onto Talo.

"Big brother?" Forflaith was surprised to see Colin's timely arrival.

She heard a female voice from the sky.

"Take the sword!"

"Who? Who is speaking?" asked Aryll.

"Take the sword and unleash its power!"

Without other option, Aryll extracted a sword with a Tri-Force symbol, stuck in its arm. The sword glowed green. Colin and Aryll came to handle the statue. Aryll plunged the sword into the statue. As it was about to smash its fists, a tree suddenly grew from its shoulder. It seemed irritated by the trees growing. Aryll and Colin slashed their swords numerous times until it collapsed along with Ilia.

As Ilia was weakened, Aryll and Colin sheathed their swords and resumed their fight. With persistence, Ilia was brought back to her senses and was knocked unconscious.

"Forgive me, Ilia." said Aryll.

"You dare ask me for forgiveness? You all will be punished for disobeying me." vowed Ilia.

"And I'll go to your father and tell him all about what happened." Beth fired back.

Aryll started praying to the goddess who granted her the ability to fight.

"Thank you, goddess for granting me the ability to fight."

"There is no need to thank me, Aryll. I am Farore, goddess of courage. As you're Link's sister, you too deserve be hailed a heroine of Ordon Province. Your brother is already on his journey."

"How is he doing?"

"He is alright." said Farore.

"Can I join him, Lady Farore?"

"No, but you, Colin and Bo will be made heroes of Ordon just as Link. Go to Ordon and tell everyone about an incoming war is about to take place! Good luck my child, I will always be watching you."

"Thank you, Lady Farore, I will not let you goddesses down."

"Let's go!" urged Aryll to the kids.

They left behind an unconscious Ilia, lying on the grounds in Ordon Forest.

Inside Ganon's Tower, Gibdo felt something went wrong. "I can sense someone subdued my pawn. She was too weak anyway. Ilia was a lightweight loser."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The gathering

Link, Ibun, Midna, Proxi and Zelda approached the Mirror of Twilight. The surroundings became pitch black while the rim of the Mirror of Twilight was gold and its surface had gold designs.

"Familiar sight." remarked Link.

"Let's not dawdle any longer!" said Midna. "Let's enter!"

Everyone entered while Link pondered about the past.

"Having second thoughts?" Midna chided.

"Maybe." Link entered the Mirror of Twilight.

They found themselves in the same hazy realm with an eerie twilight sky. They were greeted by a female Twili who appeared to be a priestess. Behind her were the twili population.

"Welcome back, Lady Midna, Sir Ibun." she greeted with joy.

"We have important matters to discuss, Yorinu." said Midna.

"Who are they?" asked Yorinu.

"That's Princess Zelda, ruler of the Light World." said Ibun. "Link is the hero and saviour of both Light and Twilight realms. He's the one I was talking about."

"You're just too much." chuckled Link.

"This is not over, everyone." said Proxi. "A meeting is about to take place."

"Where?" asked Zelda.

Inside a tower, all the species climbed up the stairs to the first level of the tower: hylians, gorons, zoras, sheikahs, twili, fairies and lokomos. They heard a speech taking place.

All the species' leaders sat around a large round table. King Bulblin sat at the front, Godan and Prince Ralis sat next to King Bulblin. Midna, Anjean, Impa, Queen Fairy and Princess Zelda sat at the other end.

"All of you are here to respond to every call." said the Queen Fairy. "I shall be a neutral mediator and keep the meetings on track. Now, let us begin."

"Sheikah, Hylian, goron, zora, twili, fairy, lokomo, now I'll tell you all why you're all here." explained King Bulblin. "We are here to see where our loyalties lie with just as I made peace with the Hylians."

"You made peace? You blins have caused enough trouble and roam about the Hyrule Field." Godan remembered.

"I may have, but I only was forced to do this so that I didn't want to see any harm to Hyrule." said King Bulblin.

"Explain!"

"The self-proclaimed Twilight ruler forced me to assault Hyrule. But I did this so that they don't do anything worse to you and not following him. I only chose the Hylian to fight me on the Bridge of Eldin and Great Bridge of Hylia to death so that I don't serve the forces of evil. The enemies are already after me since I defied their rule. So I fled to Hyrule Castle where the fight to the death took place. But, I entrusted the key to the Hylian to defeat the enemies and this way I didn't have to worry about as he was the strongest."

"I see." said Anjean. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have helped you out."

"Not that I didn't want to. I couldn't as I was under watchful eye of Ganondorf." said King Bulblin.

"There's something I would like to tell you." said Ralis.

"What is it?" asked Godan.

"I heard that a new enemy force has been formed. Their leader is Ganondorf."

"What?"

"I don't believe it myself. Take a look at this orb!" urged Ralis, showing the orb.

The orb displayed the images of Ganondorf's laugh, Militron and the individual in Majora's Mask, Malladus and Ganon's new army.

"I thought the Hylian killed him. Then again he cheated death." said King Bulblin.

"Don't be too sure about this King Bulblin!" said Impa. "He may have revived so many times, but this time, it will be over."

"It is very rare to see all species like us to call together in one place." Midna pointed out.

"What is she saying?" asked Godan.

"I don't know." said Anjean. "This is the Twili language."

"Allow me to say this as the negotiator, like Midna is saying in her language: It is very rare to see all of us assemble here. To prevent this force amassed, why not form a coalition if we are to dispose of them?" asked the Queen Fairy.

"I don't know about this coalition." Godan was certainly sceptical about this idea.

"Then all we have to do is…DUCK!" shouted the Queen Fairy.

All of them ducked as a green metallic arm lunge its massive sword through the wall. Zelda climbed on its arm and rushed to meet the attacker outside. Zelda remarked a green gigantic knight. Its armour was heavier and more elaborate, bearing epaulettes, horned helmet and a squared shield in its left hand. Despite this fearsome appearance, Zelda was able to fight the same way she did to Godan when possessed.

Zelda jumped forward to land on its shoulder, and struck down its arm with her Naykilish. As the phantom scrabbled to pluck the irritation aside, the Princess switched shoulders, and struck a second blow. The powerful phantom seemed hardly injured. The phantom tried to take out the searing attacker.

Everyone inside the tower heard the fight ended and saw Zelda panting hard when returned.

"What was that?" asked Ralis.

"Ultimate Phantom." said Zelda.

"What?"

"That is one the phantoms I can possess when I was a spirit at some point. Now I've regained my body."

"You died?" gasped Impa.

"I was, but thanks to Byrne I'm finally restored."

Suddenly, Zelda felt energy searing across her body.

"Everyone, run!" shouted Zelda.

"What's happening?" asked Midna.

"Some enemy is using her to wreck havoc." the Queen Fairy sensed. "It is one of Ganon's minions."

"What shall we do?" asked Ralis.

"I'll handle her." said Midna. "Zelda, snap out of it! Look at me! Tell me you're here!"

They were shocked to see Zelda was completely black while her white hair and yellow eyes were exposed.

"I am Shadow Zelda, a servant of Ganondorf. Either you stand down or face annihilation!"

"This is so not you, Zelda! I don't know who possesses you, please fight it!" Midna pleaded.

"Really? Zelda is no longer Zelda. Now Midna, prepare to be cursed." the voice of Cia was heard.

A yellow energy field surrounded Shadow Zelda who cursed Midna, turning her into her familiar cursed form. This cursed dulled Midna's warrior's edge. This momentary lapse proved costly, for she was deadly.

"Do you really think you can defeat me that easily?"

"I can and I certainly will." vowed Midna.

The imp used her hair and fired needle-like hair against the princess which she used her Naykilish to deflect and disappeared from their sight.

"Nice try, Shadow Zelda." shouted Midna.

Zelda came from downstairs to the meeting point. As Zelda helped Midna, she used her hair to brush her hands off.

"I don't think I need you anywhere near us."

"That's what my evil clone wants…"

"Listen," said the Queen Fairy. "Shadow Zelda was created by Ganondorf just like Dark Link was created. She assumed the form of Zelda. Just as Dark Link can disguise as the Link we knew. Midna even has an evil clone too, created by Ganon. Good thing Proxi was with you. And I sent her to guide you, Ibun, Link and Midna."

"So when Shadow Zelda did come in?" asked Impa.

"As I was busy dealing with Ultimate Phantom, Shadow Zelda infiltrated and disguised as me to sabotage the meeting." explained Zelda.

"A wild tale indeed." said a deep voice in the Twili language.

All turned to see who pointed out. The being in Majora's Mask appeared before them.

"Who are you?" asked Midna.

"You certainly don't know me. How disappointing?"

"No way, you can't be…" said the Queen Fairy.

"I am Majora's Wrath."

"Majora's Wrath?"

Everyone murmured among themselves.

"I thought Link defeated you." said Midna.

"Here I am, standing before you. Now let's talk about my plan."

"What plan?" asked Queen Fairy.

"The goddesses battled against an ancient beast that was said to destroy landscapes. It was called Ancestor Dodongo." said Majora's Wrath.

"Ancestor Dodongo?" gasped the Twili.

"King Bulblin, why did you side with those who defeated you number of times?"

"I now form a truce with them. They may have been my enemies, but the Hylian I duelled and the Hylian princess secured a place among the new allies." said King Bulblin.

"He's with us." said Godan.

"Yes." said Ralis. "I cannot bear to lose hope. Mother is depending on me."

"I have gained a stronger army. My master Ganon waits for me. Now, hand over the bearers of Tri-Force or face a certain peril!" warned Majora's Wrath.

"Princess Zelda is valuable." said the Queen Fairy.

"No, we'll not!" said King Bulblin.

"We won't hand over the princess." said everyone. "And Link."

"I am not alone, but my army will pinpoint their attack on every weak spot in Hyrule." warned Majora's Wrath.

"Are you sure you don't want to hand over? Or have you changed your mind?" Majora's Wrath offered another choice.

"It's confirmed. We will not hand over bearers of Tri-Force." said Ralis.

"In that case, you will meet your own peril." warned Majora's Wrath who disappeared.

"So, what shall we do?" asked Ralis.

"We need to go around different villages where our allies would help." said Princess Zelda. "My search will be in Hyrule Castle Town. I suggest all of you will go to your places of origin to get yours."

"My gorons are perfect to go against Ancestor Dodongo as we're known for strength and durability." Godan boasted.

"One thing that left me to wonder about this alliance, who could be the supreme leader?" asked Anjean.

Everyone murmured as they couldn't decide which one to pick. The Queen Fairy moved to ask each leader.

"King Bulblin, would you be glad to be the supreme leader?"

"I don't really wish to take it even though I wanted to." King Bulblin remembered the consequences as leader.

"Godan, how would you feel to be a supreme leader?"

"That would be my idea." said Godan with something like a prideful attitude.

"Ralis, what are your thoughts"

"Oh, I would love to, but I'd not risk going overboard."

"Impa?"

"No thanks."

"Midna, what are your impressions about being the supreme leader?"

"I would be happy to take it, but as a Twilight Princess, I'd rather think of my people."

"And finally, Princess Zelda."

"Since everyone is not choosing to be supreme leader, besides Godan. It must be one of them who'd choose. Don't forget, we're focusing on whatever threats may happen." said Anjean.

"I for my part am certain…"

Godan waited with eagerness while Zelda kept her cool demeanour. The Queen Fairy's eyes were lit on the two leaders.

"…Princess Zelda should become supreme leader."

Godan's smile turned into disappointment while Zelda was surprised due to her selection.

"Why?" asked King Bulblin.

"She has faith in the goddesses as we do. Link can handle himself along with Princess Zelda, Midna and Ibun. And since in the prophecy a war is about to take place, Princess Zelda should take the lead. She also has her weapons and powers blessed by the goddesses. She has an excellent strategy."

"Very well, I accept this position." Zelda conceded.

"Princess Zelda deserves to be the supreme leader. Anyone else?" asked the Queen Fairy.

"As a servant to the Royal Family, I accept her nobility and she will make an excellent supreme leader." said Impa.

"No one else can be a better supreme leader as Zelda." said Midna.

"The Hylian may have been my enemy, but I'll let her have it." said King Bulblin.

"As a ruler of my people, I entrust this position to Princess Zelda." said Ralis.

"Ugh, sure. Let her have it!" sighed Godan.

"Then we'll finally have a combination of species, I will call it Syeuzbinsila in other words, the Allied Force of Hyrule." said the Queen Fairy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – 7th Hyrule War Countdown

In Lake Hylia, Link and Proxi wandered about this place, waiting for Zelda and Midna.

"Ah the meeting is done." said Proxi. "I transport Zelda and Midna to you."

"Thank you, Proxi. You know, you're the best and nicest fairy I ever met."

Proxi giggled. "You're just too much."

She warped the two princesses to Lake Hylia.

"Zelda, Midna…"

"There's no time to talk." said Zelda. "We need to gather some allies."

"Then let's do it! I'll go to Hyrule Castle Town and gather the Resistance, Midna will go to the Twilight Realm. You will go to gather yours in Ordon and Faron Province."

"My clones will go with you." said Link. "Upawik rau aokanak hoodu ekasike – Separate me into four."

Link groaned as he split himself into four while the outfits were different. The three Links were dressed in different coloured outfit: - one in red, the other in blue and the last was in purple.

"What? How are you able to…?" asked Midna.

"He used to separate himself in the past whenever there are urgent matters. The Link in red has the power of fire. The one in blue is specialised in water powers. The purple one uses lightning powers."

"Hello, my dear." said Link in purple.

Midna was surprised to see the Link in purple attracted to her. "My dear, I will help you just like my original self did. Besides, you are pretty."

"This is no time for love. We can do this all we want later." said Midna.

The Link in purple felt torn inside. "Very well, but I'll go with you to the Twilight Realm."

Proxi warped them to their different locations. In Hyrule Castle Town, Zelda and Link in blue went to the Throne Room and warned the guards about an incoming war.

The throne room was a vast chamber. High tiered balconies admitted to dim light. Gigantic statues of Zelda and the King of Hyrule towered against the walls and at the middle of the room were column spires of burning incense. A long red carpet led up to a large throne. On either sides of the room were large stained glass windows of Tetra, the King Harkinian, Prince of Hyrule, Impa and Link.

"Such a beautiful room." said Link in blue.

"Father, built this for the royal family." said Zelda.

"Very amazing."

The original Link appeared in Aboda Village which was in the southern part of Ordon Ranch. He met young warriors: Aryll, Beth, Colin and Talo who were armed with bows & arrows, swords and Aryll had a crossbow which once belonged to Link.

"Big brother?" cried Aryll.

"Link, what are you doing here?" asked Colin.

"I was going to ask the same. Well, I am looking for anyone who is able to follow me in a real fight."

"You found the right people. We're all on our way to look for new heroes too." said Beth.

"Big brother never fails us." said Aryll.

"He never does." said Talo.

They suddenly disappeared from Aboda Village and appeared in Kakariko Village. They found Luda in a black waistcoat with brown Wingcrest over a beige tunic, cut in a fringe on the edges. On the back of her tunic was a Tri-Force symbol. She had a bow and arrows. She had longer hair falling past her shoulders.

"Thanks, Proxi." said Link silently.

"Beth is that you?" asked Luda.

"Luda?"

Beth and Luda hugged expressively. "I thought I wouldn't see you all again."

"Same here. I felt lonely, thinking about you and Kakariko."

"It's not over, there are more like us that are going to be heroes." said Link.

Inside the Twilight Realm, the cursed Midna and the Link in purple were greeted by the Twili.

"Welcome back, I wanted to…" Una gasped as she saw the apparition. Her form was incredible but unmistakable. "Midna? What happened to you?"

"I was cursed by Cia."

"She was cursed by Cia." Link in purple repeated.

"Oh I see. How about I return you back to your normal form?"

"Not yet Una. I will signal you when to return me to my normal form."

"That's right she'll signal you when to return her to her normal form."

"Alright."

"Una, you're the greatest twili sorceress, I've ever met." said Ibun.

"Yes, you're the greatest twili sorceress."

"Will you stop repeating whatever someone says?" asked Ibun. "And why are you in purple?"

"Link has been separated from his original body and what you see is a replica of his being. And he's getting a bit too protective of me." explained Midna.

"You mean protective of you and your people?" said Link in purple.

"Oh I see."

"We don't have that much time, a war will take place in the Light Realm." said Midna.

"Prepare our forces! We march at dawn. Wait a minute, doesn't seem to have dawn or sunrise in here." Link in purple realised.

"It's not called the Twilight Realm for nothing." said Una.

Through Faron Woods, Link in blue and Link in red travelled by Spirit Train. The Spirit Train raced under an archway to narrow twisting tracks. He steered left and right at full tilt. Trees and mountains stretched far beyond. It passed over a long bridge of iron girders. Below this bridge was the west entrance to the Sacred Grove.

A tinsuit jogged quickly from one side and jumped aboard to hinder them. A short slash from Link in red's Master Sword beat him away. A second tried the same tactic but was cut down in similar style. Link in blue was stuck to his task of negotiating an even path between obstacles close either side. As still another enemy came aboard with a grunt he chopped savagely and sent it under the wheels. His quarry shot overhead across a covered wooden bridge.

Another thug came in front but was dragged underneath. The Spirit Train jumped a gap then flew through the air beneath the fine rainbow spray of a waterfall to an underground cave passage. As he negotiated its rocky walls a demonic train joined the chase from an adjacent path.

"Hey Link, can this go any further?" Link in red asked with impatience.

"My goodness, Link. Who is running it you or me?"

"Why do you have to be so blue?"

"I'm not sad or dull. We are in a bad situation. You're just being red."

"I'm not angry. I'm just…" Link in red tried to deny his feelings.

The two machines jostled for the line along the winding path, Link in blue trying his best to force the enemy against the rock walls while keeping his Spirit Train to its course. A cloud of bats screeched overhead. The passage narrowed suddenly and the other train smashed against an outcrop. He was left to steer a course to one side of a divide, with a perilous drop close in front. His Spirit Train took the gap without break in its course, though the train bucked and crashed against rock walls. With barely a moment to collect his breath, Link in blue saw up ahead a slender bridge. More bats flew thick from the depths either side as he thundered towards it and guided the horses across to another divide. Safely through, the Spirit Train reached Forest Temple.

"Here we are, Forest Temple. I heard monkeys and their chief roam about. Now, we're looking for any heroes like us." said Link in blue.

"I guess so.

In Kakariko Village, Luda escorted the new heroes and heroines to Renado's sanctuary where they gathered around. The sanctuary consisted of one round room with an effigy of the spirit Eldin in the centre. A small fire burned next to the statue. Four torches lined the walls, each within an alcove.

"It took you a lot of trouble. You seemed to be ready." said Aryll.

"Thanks. Who are you?" asked Luda.

"I'm sure you know me."

"I know you, Link. But I meant her." said Luda.

"That's my sister, Aryll."

"Nice to meet you, Aryll." said Luda.

"Pleasure is mine."

"We too will be heroes."

"Ariston." cried Link.

"Yes, my peers and I will be heroes like you." said Ariston.

"Agreed." said Ariston's colleagues in unison.

"Welcome to the group." said Link.

"All of you aren't enough." a voice came from the entrance.

"Gor Coron." gasped everyone.

"Did I mention that we gorons are willing to lend number of hands?" Gor Coron was under the pretence of reminding them. "Our family is yours, isn't it, Darbus?"

"Oh yes."

"And the zoras and I are ready to stand against Ganondorf." said a female voice.

"Who are you?" asked Beth.

"I am Aydia, leading figure of the zoras under King Ralis."

Everyone were puzzled.

"Sorry, let me make this clear! I once served Queen Rutela who charged me with the defence of Zora's Domain. Queen Rutela was a benevolent ruler of the zoras and so is her son."

"I am glad to know you, Aydia."

Inside Forest Temple, both Links in blue and in red made their way to a chamber full of pillars and overgrown vegetation. Gold moon light poured from above. Birds twittered somewhere out of sight. Link in blue reminisce the battle between Link and the monkey chief.

"I know this place." said Link in red.

"It is the heart of Great Deku Tree," Link in blue explained. "These monkeys I recalled live here and it was once infested by these monstrous creatures."

A roar was heard from below. "What was that?"

"DODGE!" shouted Link in red.

Long thorny vines emerged from underground, prompting both Links to dodge. Both of them drew their Master Swords in readiness. A huge cactus within its fly traps emerged with its tentacles-like vines. The cactus had red eyes and thorn-like teeth.

"What is that thing? Go and sever these vines! I'll go and take on its thorny body." urged Link in red.

Link in blue cut its vine tentacles. It roared in agony. The first blow from Link in red slashed fast, and the Weed Killer flapped his gilded fly trap, trying to dislodge Link in red, hanging on. The determined young Hylian brought the Master Sword down again and cut deep, and as he was thrown into the air put his weight and force behind another that sliced the wounded fly trap clean off. It howled in rage as Link in red dropped to the ground.

Pleased with their success, they were wary of its attacks. A number of Deku babas appeared out of the ground. As Link in blue stood spellbound they unleashed violent whirling attacks. He snapped out of his trance and struck back, moving among garden furniture to limit their advance, and slashing where he could. Usual combat techniques would not easily prevail. His reliable aerial assault was most often successful. A sudden vicious swipe hooked his legs from under, and flat on his back Link in red was at their mercy. He sprang to his feet and rolled aside. A stone lantern pillar proved useful to launch a sweeping attack, and he was quick to face them directly as they recoiled, and give the full force of his sword. Had the energy in their Master Sword this might all prove much easier, and they struggled hard to find the exact combination of blows that might be effective against them, yet if it took fifty strikes, they were determined to keep up the attack until each loathsome creation shrivelled to seed.

Link in blue severed the vines. Link in red sprang out off the column, and slashed at the other fly trap. As the Weed Killer twisted, Link in red hopped to the other side and clung onto an arm in a desperate struggle as the creature writhed about. He made two swift slashes to the glittering appendage. In a swift flowing move he leaped up above, and plunged his Master Sword down. The second fly trap fell to the ground. Satisfied that he had crippled the demon sufficiently, he jumped down to the arena floor.

With an avenging cry, they plunged their Master Swords into the Weed Killer's abdomen. It gave a dying groan, turned black and burst.

Imprisoned kids emerged from their temporary prison. They bore their weapons in hands: swords and bows & arrows.

"We're free." cried a boy.

"They are heroes." a girl cheered.

"Link?" Agitha was glad to see him.

"It is Link." Romani and Cremia saw their saviours.

"How come? There are just two of you."

"There are more on the other side. Enough of me, why didn't you remain in Termina?" asked Link in red.

"Termina is no more." said Cremia.

"What madness is this?" asked Link in red.

"Yuga was behind this. He destroyed the whole realm. There are some survivors who escaped to Hyrule and we are among them."

"Link? You're alive." said Irene.

"Irene? How is that training of yours?"

"I am now a certified witch just like my grandmother." said Irene.

"There will be a war. Do any of you want to be heroes and help us fight a war?" asked Link in blue.

All whispered among them while both Links expected replies.

"Let's get to Kakariko Village!" urged Link in red.

"I'll transport you all there." said Irene.

Irene's hands glowed purple and all of them disappeared from their area to Renado's sanctuary. Inside the sanctuary, they appeared.

"Who are…" Beth was surprised to see Links and their new friends. "…Links?"

"How come there are three?" Talo was unable to understand the three Links

"Big Brother?" Aryll started to find the situation confusing.

"I'm your Big Brother." said the original Link.

"I'm your Big Brother." said Link in red.

"I'm your Big Brother." said Link in blue.

"I'M HER BIG BROTHER!" shouted Link in red.

"NO, I AM." shouted the Link in blue.

"Wait! That doesn't make sense. Who is Aryll's Big Brother?" asked Luda.

"I am." the Links shouted as a union.

Irene sensed the real Link who was the original. "According to my senses, the Link in the colour we knew is her real brother."

Inside Ganon's Tower, Majora's Wrath was presented in a black robe and Majora's Mask was altered black and green with red eyes.

"That's quite an outfit you got there." said Ghirahim.

"The Majora's Mask is not altered to my liking."

"Since we have our Will Materialisation, we can make that army turn against each other." said Ghirahim.

"Things are going as planned." said Omfak.

"Not yet." said Yuga. "We still need more allies to make sure we bring this to a full circle."

Yuga and three witches recited in an unknown language. "Ito pada auvadhi agara aag tuwek ogkansasi – Time to bring the past."

More enemies from the past appeared from the ground.

"Lord Ganon, I bring those from the past. Lady Middee, Veran, Pasquinade and Dakkon."

Ganon now presented in a crimson robe and black armour stood inside his chamber. The masked figure along with his allies stood before Ganon.

"My lord, our army is assembled." said Omfak.

"I still want to get my hands on Lana." said Cia.

"And we will." said Dark Zelda. "We have a new army formed for this conquest."

"Now, let us be off! The 7th Hyrule War is about to start."

Majora's Wrath led his allies and his army. They now marched to where they wish to annex first.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – 7th Hyrule War Confrontation

Proxi appeared.

"Proxi?"

"Link, I heard that when you refused to hand over the Tri-Force, Majora's Wrath said you'll all face a certain peril."

"So?"

"That peril is in fact the 7th Hyrule War initiated by Ganon." said Proxi.

"What?"

"Let's not panick! I'm sure we'll find a solution on how to win this war." said Proxi.

"But, this one is different compared to the normal fights. I do." said Link.

"Just treat this like your regular fights!" urged Proxi.

"This isn't going to be the same as the regular fights." said Link in purple.

"Who knows?" asked Link in blue.

"Everyone, let's pray before going to the 7th Hyrule War!" urged Link.

The Link's party stood and did their prayers to goddess Farore.

"With my party, we are great assets to this team. I wonder if Princess Zelda has decided to join us in battle."

Rusl scaled a ladder to high ramparts of Hyrule Castle Town. All the soldiers assembled themselves on the ramparts. On a hillside, the army of armos knights, lizalfos, darknuts and clones of Dark Link were led by Onox. They gathered before the mighty walls of Hyrule Castle Town. All were heedless of the night.

"These numbers are greater than what Link normally handles." remarked Ashei.

"As the Resistance, it is our goal to restore peace to Hyrule." Shad realised. "Wait, since her majesty formed this alliance it is no longer the Resistance, but it is now called Syeuzbinsila."

"So it seems." said Ashei. "Link finally restored the Spirit Tracks. He accomplished as much as he could."

"Then we as allies shall return the favour." said Auru.

"Syeuzbinsila, today, Hyrule faces its greatest foe. The Brotherhood of the Underworld encloses our walls." Auru cried at their heads. "Our people have died due to the conquest while others escaped to other places. Our hero, Link has endured number of enemies on his journey to save our land. This day, we will honour his courage and fulfil our duties as his allies. Stand firm! Do not waver, for our victory will be remembered! Today we march battle for Hyrule, for peace, for civility, for security and for our friends as well as families!"

Everyone cheered. Onox gave command.

"Kill them all!"

The battle began – the army charged, swords drawn as they rushed headlong for the closed gates.

A party of Onox's troops shared the field with him, using a log to batter a sturdy gate under orders of a captain, sweeping his scimitar as he urged every stroke.

A great ball of fire streaked over the palace walls and blasted the group with their ram. Smoke cleared and they looked in horror at the twisted, burning bodies. A hundred of arrows rained into the army as a legion of Hyrule soldiers fired volley after volley. Darknuts placed ladders against the walls.

The armos knights raised wooden siege towers against the mighty walls. The lizalfos and Dark Link clones swarmed from the siege towers.

Godan led the gorons rolled to a walled city within the Death Mountains. Mogmas appeared from underneath. Darbus asked. "Mogmas? What brought you here?"

"We, mogmas heard from Madam Fanadi about 7th Hyrule War which will start now."

"Who are you?" asked Darbus.

"Ledd, leader of the mogmas. We came here as quick as possible since we felt enemies are on the way."

"Pay attention! Godan is about to give his speech." urged Darbus.

"This will be the site where we gorons…"

"Aren't you forgetting about us?" Ledd got Godan's attention.

"Fine, this will be the site where we gorons and mogmas stand and fight. Today, we will honour our Gor Goronon, the capital of Death Mountains which our ancestors built before this era. So who will fight?"

All the gorons and mogmas shook their fists to the sky. At an unexpected time, the clones of Dark Link, tinsuits, phantoms and plague-bearers began to mobilise on the mountains surrounding Gor Goronon. They employed catapults to bombard Gor Goronon with stones. The gorons effortlessly deflected them. They rolled on these enemies while others punched the Dark Link clones and the phantoms. The mogmas pulled down the plague-bearers to the darkness underneath the ground. Darbus punched the tinsuits while Godan stamped his foot on the phantoms, crushing them.

In the Ocean Realm, the zoras under leadership of Ralis, Link in blue and Aydia, they fortified it.

"This fortress used to be for the zoras."

"If I recall rightly, that's where I got the force gem to get the Spirit Tracks running, thus getting to the Tower of Spirits." said Link in blue.

"What?" Ralis looked puzzled.

"Uh, never mind, I was just remembering my journey." Link in blue broke off.

"Here we are." announced a female voice.

The mermaids under leadership came to the zoras side.

"Great timing." said Aydia.

"Who are you?" asked Link in blue.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Aspasia, Queen of the mermaids. I met Princess Zelda who defeated plamuntamukko."

"What? Zelda defeated plamuntamukko?" gasped Link in blue.

"You were incapacitated at that time as Zelda explained. Where is she?" asked Aspasia.

"She's in her kingdom of Hyrule which is at war just like the Ocean Realm." said Link.

A shoal of gyorgs, geozards, giant coelacanths, corrupted zoras, craniocs and desbrekos were led by Phytops.

In Gerudo Desert, Lana and Midna followed by their squad went to the Mirror's Chamber in Arbiter's Ground.

"Here we are, the Mirror's Chamber." said Midna.

"So that's the Mirror's Chamber, your highness."

"You understand what I'm saying, Lana?" Midna was surprised.

"Of course, I'm a sorceress. I understand your language, your highness."

"So you do know besides Link and Zelda. Never mind, just plain Midna would do."

"Midna, who put a spell on you? Who changed you into a small creature? What made you leave the Twilight Realm?" asked Lana.

"There is a traitor of the Twilight Realm that was once my servant and became a servant of Majora's Wrath." said Midna.

That question from Lana triggered a searing memory. Midna remembered in the Twilight Realm, the twilight forces betrayed Midna and the realm of Twilight.

"Captain!" called a twili sorcerer.

"What is it?"

"It… it… can't be." the sight was unmistakable. "Veran has betrayed us to Majora's Wrath."

"Warn our queen!"

The twili soldiers rushed to Midna. Una cried. "Your grace."

"What is it?"

An army of Dark Link clones and the Phantoms stomped off to invade the Twilight Realm as Veran stood coldly still among the stampede. This realm was in pandemonium as twili tried to escape the on-coming pillage.

"No, it can't be."

"There are too many of them, your highness. You must leave." urged Ibun.

"I cannot let my people suffer."

Veran shouted to her army. "FORWARD!"

Dark Link clones and Phantoms entered the realm, burning everything in sights as the twili screamed and ran in all directions. Midna was pushed into the portal, created by Ibun.

"There is no time." said the twili soldiers.

"Your highness, it is not safe anymore, leave this realm." urged Ibun.

"I'm not leaving you all." Midna protested.

"Sorcerers, get our queen to safety!" urged Ibun.

"Yes, sir."

The sorcerers voiced their incantations together. "Arere Ilhes satrasugdali koboywav tawsauag swab sia, HORO MOUFULUMYA - Our magic will be for her to escape, HURRY and RETREAT."

Midna was fighting the enemies and killed a number of Dark Link clones and the phantoms until she was suddenly vanished. Lady Middee and Veran teamed up and helped in slaying the twili infantry.

"My lord, the Twilight Realm is ready to fall to us." Veran promised.

Midna bore immense guilt in her tortured mind.

"My people… my realm… How could I ever let this happen? Why did I even flee? I'm… a… No, I don't have the right to be called Twilight Princess. I am a coward who abandoned her own people. I should have stayed, fought the enemies and died a martyr."

Midna started crying upon realising for leaving her realm in the hands of the traitor Veran.

Her thoughts brought her back to the present. Midna continued.

"I need help… to save my people… my realm. I cannot forsake them now."

Link in purple asked.

"What made you leave your realm?"

"Who is the traitor?" asked Lana.

"Her name is Veran and the other is Lady Middee."

"Well, we'll make her pay." vowed Lana. "My resistance and your twili force…"

"Don't forget me!" Link in purple reminded Lana.

"Fine, my resistance, the twili force and you will be able to take out the traitors and their forces."

Lana and Midna reconstructed the shattered mirror and opened the portal to the Twilight Realm. Midna wondered. "When was the Mirror destroyed?"

"Maybe when you left for the meeting." said Lana.

"I see."

Lana, Link in purple, Midna on her Shadow wolf entered the Mirror of Twilight. Their armies followed them.

The voice of the narrator continued.

" _You may wonder what happened after the Spirit War? Majora's Wrath has declared the 7_ _th_ _Hyrule War. This war will end any war and is used as a diversion to bring back the Dark One that has been imprisoned. A Hylian cast on Hyrule Field, hunted like a fugitive. A Twili whose realm is conquered, now feels guilty for letting her people down. This is the moment when someone will set things right, you'll all see what I mean."_

As they made their way to the Twilight Palace, they were shocked to see the result of the massacre which Midna was forced to leave.

"Oh no, Una!"

Midna rushed her shadow wolf to get to a near-dying Una.

"Your highness, the enemies have taken over the Twilight Palace."

"Who could have done this?"

"Veran and Morsheen are now serving a sorceress who looks like the blue haired hylian next to you. We wanted to save you from these traitors. Now I see you safe and having allies."

"We are here. Lana, save Una!"

Link in purple and Lana rushed and placed their hands on Una and started healing her.

"Your highness, I tried my best to show them what it is to go against the rules of the Twili Sorceresses. It's entirely my fault." Una lamented.

"No, I shouldn't have left this realm. I let everyone down."

"Zant should have been in line before you rule the Twilight Realm. He wasn't like this. His Royal Family was led by King Mizorant. He was destined to be next in line. I was going to. But, Veran and Morsheen were the ones who killed his Royal Family and did not grant him that honour. I tried to protest, but I was bullied by them."

"Is there anything else happened?" asked Lana.

"I checked in Zant's soul he was consumed by envy and despair. The reason he started invading the Twilight Realm was because Ganondorf escaped Valran and used what he called Will Materialisation to create a manifestation as a spirit and took advantage of his despair and envy."

"So that's how Zant was like this. I thought he was a traitor all this time." said Midna. "Those powers for rendering me powerless were all Ganondorf's powers as I realised."

"It was not Zant's fault, but Ganon used Will Materialisation to control Zant into overthrowing you, invading the Twilight Realm, killed a Zora queen and possessing the princess of the Light Realm. Veran and Morsheen killed your Royal Family too and they placed you instead of Zant. Save the Twilight Realm!"

"Una, we're into this together. We'll help you."

"The others are imprisoned by Majora's Wrath. The Twilight Realm will live under the governance of the real Twilight Ruler."

Midna created a portal to transport herself, Lana, Una and her army and appeared underneath The Plaza. They appeared and found themselves before a large domed building.

"Valran, the Twilight Realm's largest prison complex." Midna reflected.

Midna recalled the sages' words.

"In all his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and thus he exposed, subdued, and brought to justice."

Ganondorf killed a water sage and was banished to Valran in the Twilight Realm. A sage's word was heard in Midna's head.

"He too had been blessed with the chosen power of the gods."

Her own words were heard. "You're just figuring out where Zant got his power? It's far too late…"

The sages mourned for the death of the water sage. She also remembered Zant's words born out of anger and envy.

"I had served and endured in that depraved household for far too long, my impudent princess. And why, you ask? Because I believed I would be the next to rule our people! THAT is why! But would they acknowledge me as their king? No! And as such, I was denied the magic powers befitting our ruler. It was then, in the thrall of hatred and despair, that I turned my eyes to the heavens...and found a god."

These words snapped her to the present course.

"Of course, when the sages banished Ganon to the Twilight Realm due to the failed execution, the Bonehold Monks led by Lady Middee in Valran imprisoned him. So he waited for a way out."

Midna remembered Zant and Ibun standing besides Midna's throne. She remembered Zant wanted to stage a coup by getting Lady Middee to release the twili criminals.

"And when Zant was once my advisor along with Ibun, he was also the second most powerful authority in the Twilight Realm, answering only to me. Even regarding his desires to marry me, the sole reason was that he could be Shadow King and Lady Middee was the leader of the Bonehold Monks until she betrayed me."

Midna remembered how she and Zant first met. Another memory came to her head. She recalled the Three Great Fairies: Morsheen, Una and Veran had been pulling the strings of the Twili kings. Una was against this idea only to be bullied by Morsheen and Una. When the fairies killed all the Twili kings, Zant was to be the next in line for the throne, but was skipped over by Veran and his position was filled by Midna instead. Una was trying to reason with her peers.

"Veran, Zant was to be in line since his father is gone."

"No, Midna deserves it." said Morsheen.

"But, why?"

"She will no doubt be different compared to the Twili Kings."

"But, still, it doesn't seem right." said Una.

Zant seemed to know what was about to happen and knew Una was his last hope. Midna wanted to see Zant on the throne, but she didn't know about these fairies.

"Do you want history to recur itself due to the Twili Kings?"

"No…"

"Then, nothing. Midna is suitable…"

"Haven't you forgotten that the rules said not to skip the throne?" Una challenged.

"The rules? I make the rules and I can change them." said Veran. "This realm is very broad and shall we be broad minded? So, Midna is entitled to the throne."

After Midna was placed on the throne, she tried to reason that Zant was entitled. It was too late. This led him to lose trust in the Royal Family of the Twilight Realm, which, added onto the fact that he hated that the Twili were trapped in the Twilight Realm like "insects in a cage," made him seek his own path.

Being denied the throne pushed Zant into rebellion, and soon enough he began a war against Midna and the Great Fairies to take the throne. After Una was defeated and thrown into Valran Prison, Veran transformed Zant's twili infantries into Twilit Messengers.

Midna felt guilty as Zant was unable to get the throne.

"That's when Zant met Ganon at this point and gave him a fraction of Din's powers. With this, that's when I was first cursed. Now, Cia's cursed me for a second time." Midna explained. "I feel sad for Zant, now I realise he should be next for the throne instead of me."

"Midna, even if you're cursed or you're in your normal form, I still love you." said Link in purple.

"Do you?"

"I maybe a split-being, but I still love you. Goddess Farore blessed the original Link with the Tri-Force of Courage. This Tri-Force of Courage and Lana's revival magic made us, split-beings into flesh and blood. Midna, the real Link is in love with Zelda. I will still love you."

"Link. If the real Link loves Zelda…"

"That time before facing Ganon inside Hyrule Castle, we Links were still as one. We held you in our arms, at that time. This showed how I love you."

"And I love you, Link. I will remain as the Twilight Princess, but I won't destroy the Mirror this time because when this war is over, we can visit the Light Realm. How will the other Links feel about this?"

"Well, the other Links tend to argue and bicker among themselves. The real Link certainly approved me since he loves both you and Zelda." explained Link in purple. "I was born out of Link's love for you. I have something more than love, but now is not the time. After we end this war, I will tell you."

In Lanayru Desert which was not far from Gerudo Desert, Link, Aryll and their child soldiers were confronted by technoblins, Dark Link clones and malgyorgs. Aryll fired bright lit bolts from her crossbow. These bolts destroyed the malgyorgs. Agitha unleashed her stag beetles to exploit their weaknesses. Luda and Colin stood back to back. Luda fired her spiritual arrows at the twilit messengers, disintegrating them to dust.

"What's this? My arrows are mystical."

She remembered Din's words to Renado. "Renado, as you have faith in us and we sense in your heart that you are brave and wise. We confer you and Luda our blessings too."

Her thoughts led her to make sense of Din's blessings.

"So that's what the goddess meant by those blessings."

The twilit messengers howled, causing their enemies to block their ears due to the loudness. The twilit messengers rushed only to be stopped by the Links, Aryll and Romani. Aryll, Beth, Romani and Talo fired their arrows at the technoblins, the malgyorgs and twilit messengers. Colin and the Links drew their swords and took these creatures down.

The Links killed the malgyorgs, at which moment they felt the unwelcome surge through their bodies that signalled the Celestial Link's return.

"No, wait!"

"Big brother?"

"Link, what's happening?" asked Luda.

A twilit messenger took advantage of their torment and kicked them hard against a rock. The Links sank to their knees, wracked with the light force sweeping through their bodies. White clouds boiled around them, and though they wrestled to overcome it, the force surged to complete its ghastly transformation. They arose in their godly form, hair flowing in the breeze, greenish-blue bodies laced with fiery tattoos, tri-force symbols on their backs, his eyes glowing yellow, arms and their clothing became grey. Now they stood as Celestial Links.

"What happened to Big brother?" asked Aryll. "How is he split in three?"

This brought a response from Proxi.

"He was blessed by goddess Farore. I'm sure you noticed the Tri-Force symbols on their backs. As for the three Links, they are split-beings."

"What are split-beings?" asked Beth.

"Split-beings are ghostly copies of the original Link and they disappear whenever their purposes are done. As Lana's revival magic and Goddess Farore's blessings, the effects made them into flesh and blood and no longer appear and disappear when their jobs are done."

"Who are you?" asked Colin.

"What's with me? I am Proxi, I serve as Link's guide."

"Big brother doesn't get lost."

"True, if he's blessed by Goddess Farore that means you too have it." said Proxi. "The Link in purple is in love with someone else."

"Princess Zelda?" asked Romani.

"No, Midna the Twilight Princess. The real Link is in love with Princess Zelda."

Proxi hid in Celestial Link's shadow. The twilit messengers spawned to confront them. The Celestial Links moved at blinding speed and cut through them. Celestial Link in dark blue unleashed a huge energy ball to warp the twilit messengers into nothingness. Celestial Link in dark red waved his Master Sword and unleashed white energy wave and vapourised the creatures of Twilight Realm.

The Dark Link clones surrounded the Celestial Links.

"Shadow cannot defeat light, but light will filter shadow." said Celestial Link in dark red.

"You know how we do this?" Celestial Link in dark blue reminded them.

The Celestial Links fought against Dark Link clones. Aryll and Agitha saw this fight.

"No one hurts Big brother!" shouted Aryll.

Aryll fired her crossbow at the Dark Link clones. Agitha unleashed goddess butterfly which sprayed dust all around Dark Link clones, vapourising them. Romani and Luda fired their arrows at these creatures. Proxi appeared again.

"Link, Princess Zelda needs our help. She is in the Dark Realm."

"Let's go, Proxi!"

"We're coming with you." said Luda.

"Of course, let's go on the Spirit Train!"

"I will get you there." said Celestial Link.

Everyone went on the Spirit Train while Celestial Link in dark red unleashed a meteorite that destroyed a vast portion of the enemies. The Spirit Train worked its way on its tracks to get to the Dark Realm.

"Since when were you able to use Spirit Train?" asked Beth.

"Since Hyrule was re-established. I was taught by Alfonzo and I was graduated when Princess Zelda handed me a diploma. She honoured me as a certified Royal Engineer.

"No way!" Colin's voice was incredulous.

"I remembered my journey from my graduation to use Spirit Train, restoring the Spirit Tracks, until the moment I got Bow and Compass of Light to destroy the Dark One. I thought the final battle was done. Anjean entrusted the lands to Zelda. But it seems this war is still going on. What could have gone wrong?"

"Whatever's gone wrong, we'll help." said Luda.

"Big brother never lets us down, I'll help too." said Aryll.

"As his friends, we'll go and find the one who started this war." said Beth.

"We want to be heroes like you, Link." said Colin.

"Zelda may have called this group Syeuzbinsila, but we will also translate this to Hyrule Warriors. We have formed our own version of Hyrule Warriors." said Luda. "I am certain father is worried about me."

"Luda, I never felt it like this." said Colin. "I…"

"Yes."

The Spirit Train passed through Eldin Province, Faron Woods, Ordon Tunnel and a bridge above Ordon Sea until it reached a small island in the Forest Realm. The Spirit Train continued its way even when entered a portal to the Dark Realm.

"I remembered fighting Demon Train, Cole and the Dark One. Now, let's rescue Zelda!"

"I never met her before, Big brother."

"And we will."

They got off the Spirit Train and Proxi warned again.

"Link, Lana and Midna are under attack in the Twilight Realm."

"What? Is it possible to go to the Twilight Realm?" asked Celestial Link.

"Yes, Dark Realm is the southern part of the Twilight Realm. Oh, no!"

"What is it Proxi?" asked Celestial Link.

"The walls of Hyrule Castle Town are under attack, I will send Link in blue and Colin to handle Onox. Rusl is under attack."

"What? Father is under attack? Please get me there!"

"I will." Proxi transported Celestial Link in dark blue and Colin to fight Onox.

In Hyrule Castle Town, smoke filled the air, rising from cast metal fireballs that had smashed the thick walls. More pathetic bodies lay scattered, and from a battlement above came the sound of laboured struggle, where desperate defenders fought on. Rusl hurried over parapets that he might somehow lend assistance - although he could not comprehend what disaster had befallen his city he had to do something to help save it.

"I wonder how Colin, Forflaith and Link are doing."

Enemies rushed to hinder him. His worries drove Rusl to fight. Their blind obedience to the will of their master evidently overrode any sense of personal salvation. Rusl had space to manoeuvre and skills at his command, and two were no more effective than one. Even if more attempted their assault, all would be killed in similar ways. Ashei was skilled in swordfights while Shad demonstrated his use of magic in a similar style of Lana.

The refugees living underneath Hyrule Castle Town were afraid, knowing their vain defences won't last. Hyrule Castle guards led by Impa and Captain Russell safeguarded the castle entrance and the courtyard. Shad opened a portal which sucked most enemies to the void.

"What is that?" asked Auru.

"A portal imprisons enemies to the void. A twili used a mirror to negate their powers and banished them there. When they're imprisoned, their powers are nullified and they will eventually die." explained Shad.

Ashei, Auru, Rusl and Shad stood against Onox.

"Father…"

"Colin? What brought you?"

Celestial Link in dark blue appeared.

"Link? What happened?"

"No time to explain, we are here to handle this warlord." said Celestial Link in dark blue.

"We're here to help." said Colin.

"We're in this together." said Auru.

The six heroes stood against Onox. Celestial Link thought on how to deal with Onox. He remembered the same method as fighting darknut inside Temple of Time. Onox swung down his ball and chain towards Celestial Link. His enhanced Master Sword was able to

Onox jumped high into the air and came down crashing on the ramparts, blowing away the soldiers and the heroes. Onox threw the spiked ball at Celestial Link who had the chain latched to his Master Sword.

"Take down that armour when his chain is tied to my sword!"

With no other choice, they took the suggestion. Shad used his magic to slow him down. The others including Colin exploited his weakness and worked on it. He grunted in fury and agony, Onox sent six slender tornadoes after them. Celestial Link used his Master Sword which glowed blue and destroyed the armour. Again, he hurled the spiked ball. This time, Celestial Link severed the chain. Auru and Shad closed on Onox who blew a tornado, sending them skating away. Ashei was about to land a blow. This was countered by him plucking and throwing her aside. Celestial Link tapped his upgraded Master Sword onto Colin's sword, granting it powers. He did the same to the Syeuzbinsila's swords and weapons. Much to their astonishment, their weapons glowed blue. Colin and Celestial Link plunged their swords into him, vapourising him. Proxi reappeared.

"Link, Colin, everyone needs you in the Dark Realm."

"Right away!"

Celestial Link saw the same heart-shaped device and plunged his Master Sword into it. As before, the effect of the life upgrades. Were the trips to the Magic heart-shaped plates merely a hallucination? Yet he certainly felt their benefit. With renewed energy they pressed on.

Inside the Dark Realm, the real Celestial Link felt the same elongated stamina. This applied to the other Celestial Links.

"What this? I'm feeling stronger. Yet I haven't been in search of these heart-shaped plate, how did this happen?"

Celestial Link in dark blue and Colin appeared.

"You feel stronger as you speak. Since I am part of you, I feel just like you, stronger. The other Links including the real you must have felt it if only us Links go to that heart-shaped device like you saw in Temple of Time."

"So that explains it." said Celestial Link in dark red.

A shadow wolf passed by and Celestial Link had a decision.

"Follow this wolf!" urged Celestial Link.

They all did and the shadow wolf inadvertently led them to see a war between the forces of Midna, Una and Lana against Cia's forces as well as Veran and Morsheen.

Lana, Midna and Una were under imminent attack by the twilit messengers Creature, and as Celestial Link and his team ran to help, others materialised.

Colin set about them in the same old Link's style, and soon came under attack from Dark Link clones as well. Whilst Midna tried her best to stun them with needles fired from her hair, Luda moved the fight away from them.

Drawing the last of the twilit messengers even further up another flight of steps, Celestial Links destroyed the Dark Link clones. They listened for any plea for assistance from Midna, but felt happier that they were bearing the brunt of the attacks. In this struggle there was no time for the subtlety they had displayed against the Dark Link clones; Colin and Beth hacked them down as they came.

Luda, Romani and Talo fired mystical arrows, having them burst into the shadows.

"It's not over; we still need to get our allies out of here." Midna reminded them.

The Celestial Links were reverted to their normal forms. The Links decided who among them should go with Midna.

"I'm going with her." said Link in purple.

"I'm going." said Link in blue.

"No, I'm going." said Link in red.

Their decision turned into an argument. This eventually led into a wrangle. Link in red strangled Link in blue. Link in purple kicked the one in red. Link in blue shoulder rammed Link in purple, causing him to fall in front of Lana's feet. Link in purple proceeded to take out his Master Sword until their fights were halted by Una's spell.

"That's enough!"

"I understand you all want to come with me, but that is not a reason to dispute. You can all come with me."

"I would." said Link in purple. "I would since I love you."

"No, I should be in love." said Link in red.

"I got her first." said Link in purple.

"No, I am entitled to her love." said Link in blue.

"Must this go on?" asked Aryll.

"They usually argue among themselves, Aryll."

"Everyone, go with Midna! Luda, Colin and Aryll, come with me! We'll go and find Zelda."

"I hear you." said Midna. "Zelda is in the northwest of the Twilight Realm near a city called Uzu."

Midna created a portal to get everyone in and appeared inside a hall of cell doors where Ibun and the others were held. Proxi made transported Link, Aryll, Colin and Luda to the northwest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Link vs. Evil Midna

Link, Aryll, Colin and Luda appeared with Proxi. Now was heard a new and undeniably threatening sound of steel, clashing. They wondered where the sound came from. Whatever it was are signs of war. The Dark Link clones and twilit messengers surrounded Zelda. At the same time, she heard something behind her.

It was clear that there was something sinister about the monstrous black birds, which now circled towards her. Aryll gasped and drew her crossbow.

Link had to admit that he was not the best at everything, and a close fight with demonic kargoroks didn't appeal. He drew his Master Sword and stood in the middle of Luda and Aryll, ready to block as they took careful aim at each kargorok in turn. A single hit from an arrow brought each possessed creature down in a ball of feathers and flame, one after another. As one tried to stab forward, Link and Colin took their opportunity to slash it to pieces on the ground. With these combined actions the kargoroks posed little threat - they made a good team at last.

"Luda, what made you want to join us?" asked Aryll.

"Well, Ralis left to be with his people, and everyone from Ordon went back to their homes soon... With everyone all gone, things were a lot quieter around here and a lot lonelier."

"But it's fine now, since the refugees left Termina to Hyrule after Majora's Wrath destroyed everywhere. Majora's Wrath destroyed the portal to Termina to prevent refugees from leaving and his minions will slaughter them, but they are trapped in there forever." Link explained.

"I will have Romani and Cremia live in Kakariko Village." Colin promised. "Then you won't feel lonely."

"Really?" asked Luda.

"Yes. There will be more. And one more thing, won't your father be worried about you?"

"He is worried from what I am certain. He is praying to the goddesses to keep us safe."

"In that case, everyone, aim your weapons at me!" urged Link.

"What? Why?" everyone were shocked.

"I'll explain later, just do it!"

"Big brother…"

"There's no time for talk."

Alright, everyone aimed their swords at Link. He tapped his Master Sword on everyone's weapons.

"But, why?" asked Colin.

"You'll figure out when you fight."

"I was helping the Twili fairy on her wolf. Enough of me! Let's face these foes to give Princess Zelda time." said Irene.

"You said it." said Aryll.

"Yes." said Luda.

Igos du Ikana, Wizzro, Twinrova and an evil black version of Midna's cursed form with red eyes on a shadow wolf barred Link and company. Twinrova's left half was red with fiery hair while the right was white with frosty hair.

"What are they?" asked Aryll.

"Midna? What's going on?" asked Link.

"I tried to get you to love me and you refused. Ganon has the Will Materialisation to have anyone under his control."

"Link, use your Celestial powers to see about Midna."

Link followed Proxi's suggestions and shut his eyes to sense. He noticed Midna's aura was completely black and realised something.

"You're not Midna, you're a creation of Ganondorf."

"What?"

Everyone was shocked upon hearing this.

"Are you sure?" asked Irene.

"You're a sorceress, can't you sense?"

"I am still an apprentice and don't go saying I must go back for training! Even Iris is an apprentice like me."

"Who's Iris?" asked Colin.

"She's my best friend. She's trapped somewhere in this realm."

"You, Iris and another sorceress called Lana Valashi will make a good team." said Link. "I got an idea; you can handle the wizard in black hood. Luda, Colin go and handle Twinrova! Aryll, deal with this skeleton."

"Got it, Big brother!"

"I will check on Evil Midna. Let's cry out our saying for Syeuzbinsila like Zelda said!"

All shouted together. "For peace in Hyrule and for faith in the Goddesses."

Colin and Luda moved to attack Twinrova who cast fire projectiles at Colin that he must deflect back at them with his sword. Luda had a green force field around her to deflect the fireballs. Luda fired her spiritual arrow at Twinrova who also used icy breeze with ice shards to harm Colin. Luda activated her Mirrored Shield to protect both herself and Colin.

Igos and Aryll engaged in swordfights. Igos lifted her and threw her on the ground. She avoided the sword that came down. He took out his head and chased Aryll while the rest of his body kept attacking with the Sword. Aryll must watch out for the head when it was about to come off, as there was no way to counter it. If the flying head attached to Aryll, it will latch on to her face.

"Aryll, watch out! If that head gets to you, it will drain your life." warned Proxi.

Aryll couldn't keep running forever. Thus, the best strategy was to try to avoid the head until it came back to its body. Igos also breathed deep purple flames.

"Use the Tri-Force!" urged Link.

"What?" asked Aryll.

"You have a part of the Tri-Force too. Shield yourself!" urged Link.

As the purple flames nearly got to Aryll, a force field in the form of Link's parents absorbed them and repelled back as a fireball, destroying it. When he fell down on the ground, Aryll must shine the light on him using her brightly lit sword to defeat him.

Link had a fight with Evil Midna's who was on her shadow wolf.

"What are you anyway?" Link craved for answers. "What have you got against Zelda?"

"I am Midna. I used you to get the Fused Shadows, a means of attaining power to get rid of Zant. I got you out of the prison, the moment I saw you taken away. I did this so that I can get closer to you. I even killed Zant who shouldn't be on the throne."

Her language was the same Twili language, albeit her voice was high-pitched. These words shocked Link. The shadow wolf leapt towards Link who prevented it with his Hylian shield. Evil Midna ascended to the air and unleashed a rain of red energy balls. After deflecting one of them with his Master Sword, he witnessed one of them caused a red giant firestorm, causing widespread destruction. Noticing the effects of the red energy ball, Irene and Proxi negated them by sending these attacks into the void.

"Thanks, Irene, Proxi."

"Try and not to cause anymore destruction." said Proxi, playfully.

"Why would you do this?"

"I told her not to destroy the Mirror of Twilight so that she can be with you. I am her ruthless half and Ganon separated me from my other half and now I'm granted new powers."

There was no escape and no reasoning. Link felt anger rose. Goaded by the mocking figure, Link should attack if he dared.

"I told her, I'm in love with Zelda."

"Zelda? Her again? I said I love you, I did everything for you. You have squandered everything. I would do justice to the traitors of the Twilight Realm. My attempts to convince you have been ignored. So you deserve worse than Zelda."

Link must challenge Midna's ruthless alter-ego in order to progress. The shockingly sinister being focused her eyes on her target and lifted him by invisible force and smashed him on the ground. Evil Midna used her Fused Shadows and became a huge shadow wolf.

Twinrova alternated between two phases of attack, which affect the area around her, Luda and Colin. In her cold phase, the area's floor was covered with slippery ice and Twinrova materializes spiked ice crystals that she launched at Luda and which ricochet off the walls. In her fire phase, parts of the floor become lava pits and Twinrova launches fireballs. Colin must strike Twinrova with his Ordon Sword several times to stun her, and once stunned, Luda must use her sword to actually finish her.

The huge shadow wolf leapt at Link who held it and threw it to the ground. Its howl deafened Link and it took advantage of him being faltered. It transformed into an exact copy of Midna's real form, but she was completely black and her eyes were red and her hair was white.

Evil Midna's normal form delivered another series of mocking words.

"I said I was so beautiful. Not even a word of compliment you offered me. I told my other half not to leave the Light World, but she did this so that I cannot get to you. You're in love with Zelda. I told her why get rid of Twilight, but her reasons irked me. I only cared about returning our world to normal and I didn't care about what happened to the Light World. The Era of Twilight will restart."

"The Era of Twilight is over. This is the Era of Rebirth." said Link.

Evil Midna's normal form brought a number of shadow wolves to attack Link. He destroyed the shadow wolves easily and struck Evil Midna's normal form. Tear streamed from her eyes and Link realised, one hit of the tears and that will shake the foundations. Proxi made these tears vanish. Evil Midna's normal form stood ready to answer the charge.

"But, don't I deserve it? If Zelda was possessed, it's because she's weak. If the Spirit Tracks have disappeared it's because of a traitor in service of Hyrule. You have wasted your time. Why fight me? Love me!"

He slashed her again. Evil Midna's normal form was transformed to her Fused Shadow form. It roared this time. It tried to ram its spear into Link who avoided this blow. Link used his clawshot and fired on the Fused Shadow and went on the back. He plunged the Master Sword into her back. Pain and anger, it howled and again it transformed into a gigantic phantom-like twili beast. The Fused Shadow was turned into long horns. Its hair became spiky.

Link remembered the strategy to handle a darknut. The Phantom like creature took out the spear and plunged it into the ground, unleashing red energy beams from the ground. He avoided these beams and thought of a solution. The best strategy was for Link to draw it towards him, trying his best to leave it exposed to his attacks. Link sidestepped to destroy Evil Midna Phantom's armour. Link fired arrows and the shield absorbed any arrows aimed at it directly. Link must instead target the ground immediately next to or behind Evil Midna Phantom. When Link landed a hit on it, some of its armour stripped off.

Eventually, when all its armour was off, revealing its under-armour chain mail. It then attacked with two or three stabs in succession, which gave Link a split-second opening to counterattack; a stab; or a kick which briefly threw Link off balance. He couldn't withstand the injury. Judging by the wounds, they weren't severe. Evil Midna Phantom swung its spear, causing Link to avoid. Aryll and Colin stabbed the phantom from behind. Luda fired her mystical arrow into the helmet, giving a disruption to the energy inside it. Link avoided Evil Midna Phantom's spear and stabbed it in the neck area. Luda took out her mystical sword and dealt final blow on the giant.

The phantom shrunk and reverted to the form of Evil Midna. Defeated, she goaded her enemies.

"You are strong, but here's an ultimatum I'll offer you."

Evil Midna took off her Fused Shadow helmet and her eyes became yellow. Her colour became dark red.

"What's going on?" asked Colin.

"I don't know." said Aryll.

Proxi noticed something not right and realised. She had no other choice, but to make them disappear as Evil Midna burst into a huge explosion of black energy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Salvation or Damnation

Proxi appeared with her companions on a rough-hewn road among high canyon. They walked.

"What is this place?" asked Luda.

"No, idea." said Link.

"This is Howling Canyon. Everyone passes by to get to Uzu."

"Uzu?" wondered Colin.

"Uzu is a walled city which consists of a temple where a cult worships Majora's Wrath."

They climbed up the rocky stairs and emerged from the Howling Canyon near an entrance of a large black city with bits of red glow. It was located in an upland valley after Howling Canyon. Statues of Majora's Wrath adorned either sides of the road.

Uzu was a walled city with its inner courts and walls which gleamed insidious red. It was a walled city of black marble built on a high shelf of rock. Within the walls, there were black houses and an outsized black temple with a large silver dome. This area was swarmed by twilit messengers.

"Goodness, this place is conquered." remarked Aryll.

"We cannot risk getting in there." said Luda.

"Luda, I can sense something in the Light World." Proxi alerted.

"What is it?"

"The zoras are outnumbered."

"What?"

"Gerudo Pirates are advancing and there are two zoras left."

"Then let's make haste." Luda agreed.

"I'll take you and Aryll there. Aryll and you will help the zoras." said Proxi.

"We need a distraction or something." said Colin.

"Listen, I took down greater numbers than this. Aryll, you have the Tri-Force of courage like me."

"Huh?"

Link reasoned to have their courage reach the highest peak.

"We all put our faith in the goddesses and if this falter, what do you think will happen? Don't forget, they trust us to fight for Hyrule and for this realm too! Termina and Lorule are destroyed. We are not letting another realm fall into the hands of these invaders. I've been into this realm with Midna. It was suicidal, but someone had to do it. And we are saving Princess Zelda who is barred inside this city. So, who is with me?"

All of them cheered. Proxi disappeared with Aryll and Luda.

In Valran, Midna and Link in purple led the others to the prison complex where Veran's forces took over. Talo had something in mind.

"My goodness, what if we try and get back to Ordon Village?"

"Huh, you know we can't risk that." said Beth.

"Would you rather stay with the one with the bossy attitude?" Talo teased Beth.

"No way."

"Or maybe, you and I could be together."

"Talo, there is no time for this."

"Or how about you a zora princess can enjoy in my company?"

"That's it! You asked for it."

Beth was about to beat Talo who protested until she was stopped by Link in blue.

"Listen, we are not to fight each other. We are on a mission."

"Really? Why are you talking too much when…" asked Link in red.

"You can just get lost!" shouted Link in blue.

The Links again started a brawl among themselves. Beth did not expect this.

"What's with the Links?"

"They just fight among themselves for every little reason." said Romani.

"Were they always like this?" asked Beth.

"Who knows?" said Romani.

Midna used telekinesis powers to break up this fight. "What's with you? We're at war and do you think we have time for this?"

At the same time, they were beset by twilit messengers such as Link faced during the Era of Twilight.

They were enough to deal with without reinforcements making life difficult. Romani fired her arrow and finished it fast. Now the others were alerted but they had confidence in their abilities. Midna had her shadow wolf moved swiftly, drawing the clumsy brutes around the prison entrance, skirting scattered pots and baskets then lunging forward, slashing them as they fumbled about. The Links, Talo and Beth fought with tenacity. With persistence they vanquished the heathen horde.

They rushed inside and saw a large hall of cell doors lined up. At the opposite of the entrance was another doorway.

It threatened at this moment to become a torture chamber: tall and more arduous twilight creatures in black hoods with hefty axes. They had no time for endless combat without profit. As they remembered Midna's goals, they'd rather hurry and deal with these invaders. They had no right to violate everywhere in the Twilight Realm.

Midna noticed someone familiar who was imprisoned along with the others.

"Ibun."

"Your highness, how did you get here?" asked Ibun.

"I was going to ask you the same."

"Veran has taken over along with the sorceress who cursed you."

"Where is Una? Where is Lana?" asked Midna.

"Upstairs, your highness."

"Don't worry, Ibun. You can count on me." Link in purple assured.

"Link? Why are you in purple?"

"Sorry, I'm Link too." said Link in red.

"I am Link too." said Link in blue.

"How many of you Links are their? Where is the real one?" asked Ibun.

"Not far, he's on his way to find Zelda. I will do this for all of you as I am in love with her highness."

"What are you talking about? I should be in love with her." said Link in blue.

"Well, excuse me. I had the courage to say this while you waited for the last minute." said Link in red.

"Get lost!"

Another brawl between them restarted whenever they argued. Beth and Romani sighed in frustration. Their brawl inadvertently broke pots full of yellow and blue gems.

Link in blue punched Link in purple to which made him use his clawshot to stop him from getting the gems. Link in red was so eager to snatch while Link in purple pushed him aside and raced to get it. Both Link in red and Link in blue tackled the one in purple. Link in blue picked up Link in red and threw him aside, while Link in purple

"What's with them?" asked Ibun.

"They always act like this whenever something goes wrong between them." explained Midna.

"Is that right? This is not a civil war."

"Indeed it is not."

Inside the cells were: all the twili as well as Yorinu. A female twili with four arms and a set of moth-like wings approached Midna and her allies. She had red hair usually worn in a bun. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were yellow-red and developed pupils rather than being empty black voids.

"Morsheen, I have to do this." Midna was shocked.

"What is it you have to do exactly? You have sided with those who assaulted the Twilight Realm."

"Someone must be redeemed or else we won't be any different compared to your allies."

"Redeemed? I spread the worship of Majora who has returned. Veran and I got rid of the twilight kings, helped you ascend to the throne and even had the Royal Family under custody." Morsheen reminded her.

"I understand, but we cannot let our realm be taken by any traitors like Veran." said Midna.

"Traitors? We are protecting this realm!" Morsheen's tone was shifted from reasoning to arrogance.

"Your form of protecting this realm is by bringing Majora's Wrath who is causing destruction to the Light Realm and ours. This should be at its closing stages." Midna challenged.

"I will take the throne away from you!"

Morsheen challenged Midna who had her shadow wolf ready. As they stepped in, Midna signalled them to back off. Link in purple stepped next her.

"If I love you so much, I will help."

"Very well, the rest of you, go and free the prisoners! Lana and Una are on the second level." urged Midna.

Proxi appeared.

"Beth, Talo, Link in red, Romani; all the guards of Ordon need you right away. I will get you there."

"But…"

Before Talo could speak, Proxi disappeared and transported the three back to Ordon Village.

The shadow wolf charged to attack Morsheen. The shadow wolf was afire with the Tri-Force of strength, and with bared teeth and sharp claws might prove every bit as deadly as Link who was once transformed into a wolf. Morsheen knocked it aside, with its blood-chilling screech. It stood square and opened its maw. It glowed with the fire of the Tri-Force blessed by Goddess Din, and a sucking wind whistled out, that drew a ball of sol from her staff.

Morsheen leapt over and battered the creature to the ground. Link in purple blocked the incoming blow. There lay his best hope of challenging his enemy. The shadow wolf fired the sol orb at Morsheen.

In the Ocean Realm, the zora infantries, bigocto riders, blade-masters and mages with their cannons under guidance of Aydia fought against the corrupted zoras, geozards, craniocs and gyorgs. The mermaids also helped the zoras in the fight.

Ralis and Aydia swam for the surface and spotted enemy ships with Gerudo flags.

"What are they?" asked Aydia.

"Gerudo Pirates. They are here to attack Lake Hylia."

Among the red hooded Gerudo Pirates were the corrupted zoras too. Ralis and the general who once served Queen Rutela went on the shore of Lost at Sea Station and used the Mage Cannons and fired electric currents at the Gerudo Pirates' ships. Knowing they were outnumbered. Three or four ships were destroyed while the five made it to Lost at Sea Station.

The Gerudo Pirates and corrupt zoras poured from their ships. Ralis and Aydia drew their swords.

"For the Zora and for my mother Queen Rutela." cried Ralis.

There seemed too many to repel with finesse. Aydia swung her sword viciously, hacking and slicing as each brute came close. She kept up a steady slash. Ralis cut through the corrupt zoras without effort, and soon the enemies were vanquished. Even so, yet more arrived, and the duo were surrounded once again. Combat was fruitless with the objective overlooked. Ralis vomited water, washing away the Gerudo Pirates. Aydia fired her mage arrows at the water, causing electricity to defeat them. Still what difference did it make?

With a terrible roar, the axe man rallied, blood oozing from wounds as he leapt through the air towards the zora prince, set to bring down its mighty weapon on the head of its twin's assassin. At the moment of the fatal blow that Ralis and Aydia had not strength to avoid, a green glowing arrow struck out and toppled the brute backwards, this time to oblivion. The axe crashed to the stone close by Aydia's head. The zoras looked about in wonder.

Luda and Aryll arrived.

"Sorry for being late." said Aryll.

"On the contrary, you came at the right time." said Ralis.

"Ra… I mean your highness." Luda called out.

"Luda, I knew we'd meet again."

"Kakariko was isolated while all of you were gone."

"I know, I'm sorry. On the plus side, Kakariko is full of new friends."

"Who is she?" asked Aryll.

"That's Aydia, my childhood friend and general who once served my mother."

They exchanged bows at each other. Aryll and Luda were surprised when they were met by a Lokomo.

"Do not be afraid!" he assured.

"Who are you?" asked Luda.

"I am Carben, Guardian of the Ocean Realm. I was sent by Anjean."

"I am Luda, my father is a shaman of Kakariko."

"I am Aryll. Link is my big brother." said Aryll

Carben turned to Aryll. "Ah, you're Link's sister. Your brother did a great job at defeating the Demon King Malladus while we helped at maintaining the Spirit Tracks. Where is Link?"

"He's in the Twilight Realm, helping some old friends of his."

"The Twilight Realm? Something is not right. I think Malladus has returned."

"Who is Malladus?"

"Malladus was the Demon King who was responsible for the Spirit War. This battle requires the Bow of Light which is used to subdue him."

"Where can we find the Bow of Light?" asked Aryll.

"Your brother has it!" said Carben. "Give me your crossbow and open the chest over there!"

Carben blew his flute on the crossbow. They spotted a chest on the beach and she opened it. Carben urged.

"Put on the Golden Gauntlets and the blue mail, Aryll!" The Lokomo of the Ocean Realm handed Aryll her crossbow.

"Here is the Ordon Crossbow! From what I see, it is blessed by Goddess Farore so it doesn't need enhancing. It can separate the spirit from the body the same as the Bow of Light. Luda, you too can wear this blue mail. Your bow works the same way as the Bow of Light, but yours is Bow of Purity, blessed by Goddess Din."

"Lokomo Sword." Carben's eyes were widened in shock. "How did you come to hold it?"

"Big brother gave it to me, just as he defeated the Demon King." said Aryll.

"I see, so he sticks to his Master Sword."

"Big brother trained me on how to fight like him. His Master Sword is blessed by Goddess Farore."

Without other recourse, she took the suggestion and put them on. She wore her blue mail over her Ordonian outfit. Luda did the same. The four shouted together before heading to battle.

"For peace in Hyrule and for faith in the Goddesses!"

The Gerudo Pirates and corrupt zoras swarmed to assault them. Aryll used her crossbow and fired at the enemies. She also spun her Lokomo Sword just like her brother's classic Spin Attack. Luda kept up rapid fire. Ralis and Aydia help fighting the enemies. Luda took out her sword and cut through her enemies. Aryll spotted a chest on the beach and she opened it.

In Ordon Village, all the Ordonian Militiamen, rangers and Mayor Bo discussed about protecting this province.

"So, you're saying places like: Malcove, Ordonafawn, Eldara and Larusl are conquered by statues of Majora's Wrath." said Mayor Bo.

"Precisely." said a ranger.

"You know we are the only ones still standing." reminded Mayor Bo.

"We cannot let our village be teemed by these enemies. I wonder where Link, Aryll and Colin are." said an Ordonian militiaman.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Annara, our candidate defended Ordon Village when the blins took away our children and Link. All we have to do is…"

A girl with green hair in green breastplate and leather bindings stood near the entrance of Mayor Bo's house.

"The invasion is starting." she warned.

"We'll discuss this later, for now prepare to defend our village!" urged Mayor Bo.

"What about Ilia?" asked an Ordonian militiaman.

"She's blackout."

"Oh well, let's go! Send out goat lords to Ordonfawna! Annara get your rangers to surprise the enemies in Eldara!"

Darbus and the gorons arrived in Ordon Village.

"Sorry, we're late! Reinforcements are here. How do you feel?"

"We wouldn't expect you at a later time, Darbus."

"Gah hahaha, don't want to see your habitats get burnt." said Darbus casually.

"Alright, boys, lets help secure the Ordon villages! Gorons, humans of Ordon say it with me!"

All the Gorons and Ordonians shouted together.

"For peace in Hyrule and for faith in the Goddesses!"

"Why are we saying that?" asked Annara.

"This is the motto for our faction called Syeuzbinsila. You will know it as the Hyrule Resistance or Allied Force." explained Dangoro. "Godan and the others are in Death Mountains, busy dealing with the invaders."

"Brother Darbus." called out a goron. "Militron had Majora's statues to start decimating Ordon."

"What?"

"Alright, Bo, go and get the others to destroy the iron knuckles and Little human's clones while we go and destroy the statues." urged Darbus.

"Biggoron and I will go and help these humans with the iron knuckles and the darknuts in Eldara." said Dangoro.

"Do what you have to do, Dangoro. Remember these humans are depending on us!" reminded Darbus.

Darbus, his gorons and Ordonians headed to Ordonfawna. Dangoro and Biggoron led the gorons to Eldara. The village was found on the coastal Ordona Rifts. The statues of Majora's Wrath marched towards the gorons.

In the village of Eldara, The gorons and the Ordonians charged against the iron knuckles, Dark Link clones and Majora's statues. Majora's statues fired laser beams at the Ordonians who held the shields up. The gorons punched and smashed the statues. Mayor Bo killed one or two Dark Link clones. Dangoro jumped high into the air and came down crashing on the iron knuckles. Biggoron took the iron knuckle's mace and smashed them with it.

In Malcove, Annara fired her arrows at the Dark Link clones while Darbus and the gorons smashed Majora's statues. Majora's statues fired balls of lightning, decimating the Ordonian militiamen until Darbus smashed their heads. Link in red, Beth, Talo and Romani appeared with a kick to the Dark Link clones.

"Surprise. I guess you didn't expect this from us, Annara, Darbus." said Link in red.

"You're Link. Mayor Bo must have talked about you. But, why are you in red?" asked Annara.

"Never mind this!" he broke off.

"You're not the tiny human I met before. What are you?" Darbus noticed Link.

"He is a clone of the real Link who is busy rescuing a princess in the Twilight Realm." said Romani.

Beth, Romani and Talo took out their swords and handled the enemies. Link in red destroyed Majora's Statues by taking an iron knuckle's ball and chain.

"What happened to Ilia?" asked Beth.

"She's incapacitated. We'll talk about this later."

In the northwest of the Twilight Realm, in the city of Uzu, Link and Colin fought the twilit messengers and shadow bloats which Link met in Lake Hylia, during the Era of Twilight.

"What are those?" asked Colin.

"The same insects I faced in Lake Hylia." said Link.

Link used his Master Sword and fired a huge wave of green energy and vapourised them. With the area cleared, Link and Colin made explorations and marvelled due to the appearance of this city.

Each side of the garden was completely screened off by an iron fence. The massive Temple of Majora doors stood at the top of a flight of steps, but the way through was clear. Treasure and trinkets lay scattered among the ruined grounds. They entered the temple.

In moments, Dark Link clones materialised, and the shadow messengers, wanting only to cause harm, stalked them around the room. This threatened the room to be a place of sacrifice. Well, he and Colin would give it to them back in kind, and more besides. Colin employed his deadly attacks and when he had enough, Link chose to help finish the job by cleaving them asunder.

Through open doors, they came into a circular room of pillars set with lanterns. The light beam was presently directed through two of these by a familiar mirror on a pedestal. The room was open on two sides where it looked out high above cliffs.

Flaming bowls hung from every pillar to light it. On one side was a statue of Majora's Wrath. At the centre of the room was a raised stone platform, giving the appearance of an altar. On a plinth upon it rested a sword, which he sorely needed now. Yet it was surrounded by pulsating rings of light.

"Oh, no," moaned Link.

"What is it?" asked Colin.

"There are energy fields that surround the pedestal." remarked Link.

"So how are we to deal with this?"

As he suspected, if he tried to approach, he was repelled by powerful energy that radiated from the rings.

Prominently engraved on one side of this altar was the familiar symbol of the Twilight Realm. Perhaps the light beam could be directed onto it.

Link examined the floor very carefully. Yes, here again were darker areas on the patterned tiles where a pedestal might habitually stand. There were only four pedestals in the room, and their movement over the floor was restricted to two on either side. This would take only a moment to work out.

Colin first dragged one nearest the entrance, and positioned it where he could see a dark stain on the floor. With a little adjustment, Link directed the beam onto it and over to the far end of the room, where it struck one of the lanterns. This sent the beam across to another lantern and from there back into the room. Link was sure he was on the right track.

"Have you ever solved this kind of trial before?" asked Colin.

"Usually I do, but I never seen this one before." Link answered. "If I made it, I'll let you have this sword."

Now Colin swapped the other two pedestals over and placed them on their respective darkened tiles. With a little more adjustment the light beam finally struck the symbol on the altar. It glowed bright green.

The pulsing rings of the force field atop the stone plinth began to fade, and at last Colin could step up to claim his prize. The sword was heavy and strong, with a massive hooked blade bearing a twilight inscription. Colin took the weight of it and struck the ground in some satisfaction. He turned back to the crypt to teach those twilit messengers some manners.

There was too a sobering reminder for Colin that he must now proceed with care - without the items which Link have in possession, any mistake would be terminal.

They got to the area where they set about the many Twilight Creatures barring their way. In a fury, they whirled among them; moving swiftly to each and not letting any catch them in sight. A single blow from Colin's new sword was enough to snuff out each Dark Link clone one after the other!

He heard tranquil music he'd already heard elsewhere. He weaved through gossamer drapes, his footsteps echoing in the darkness. He emerged on blue-lit wooden walkways.

He found the same heart-shaped life-giving metal place. This time he ran and impaled his Master Sword eagerly to receive the restorative powers of its device. After the shock of its effect wore off, he felt his life became longer.

"Your turn, Colin. Put your sword into this hole!"

Colin did so and felt the same sensation as Link had his. The Links and Aryll felt the same result that Link and Colin had.

"Wh… what's happening?"

"You're recovering your strength, aren't you?" sighed Link.

Link and Colin rushed up the stairs. Link led Colin through a long hallway. Yet they knew well that there were others, and that these now surely threatened the Princess. They must get to her!

"Zelda?" he cried out.

"I'm here," she called back. "Where are you?"

"Stay there," he said. "I'll come to you."

In one of the curtained alcoves, they discovered an opened door. He needed to find Zelda since he knew she was nearly out of time. The next room through it was richly carpeted and scattered with cushions for lounging or other fancies. They had no time to take his rest, but ran on through heavy drapes.

They ran desperately for the entrance. In their haste to run through, the young Hylians almost pitched themselves into a deep pit where the floor had collapsed. "Wo-oa-oh!"

"Your highness!" Colin yelled.

"Hold on to me!" urged Link.

Link fired his clawshot to a lantern guttering high over the pit. Link fired his second clawshot to another and extended his swing. Here was another wall to smash through with his bombs, and still another after that. At last he joined the Princess, gasping from her efforts.

"What took you so long?" She had breath enough for impudence!

"We were on our way to you and we were delayed more than once." Colin replied. He fought and talked. "Have you been waiting long?"

Keeping healthy distance from her sometimes wayward arrows, Link and Colin set about the assortment of twilit messengers and shadow bloats that threatened the Princess. His frustrations were thus released and he almost took pleasure in the relentless combat, striking down each savage blow on a wretched target. Colin was desperate to assist.

"Where is Midna?" asked Zelda.

Midna's shadow wolf's body arched as it planted its thick paws. It slashed Morsheen with its vicious claws. The small creature used her hair to pick the Twilight Fairy who betrayed the Twilight Realm. Midna threw her aside.

"What are you doing? What have you done to Yorinu?" asked Morsheen.

"Yorinu is already happy."

"I raised as my own daughter."

"You raised her so that she can be another disciple to Majora."

"Then you're at a loss. Your adopted daughter is safe."

Midna summoned more shadow wolves from underground that prowled to greet her there. Morsheen fired purple energy balls to subdue the creations. She also used telekinesis powers to lift Midna and throw her on the ground. The cursed being fired needles from her hair which Morsheen avoided and kicked her from behind. The shadow wolf tackled her, sending her reeling. She had a small advantage and got on the shadow wolf's back. A bright energy ball destroyed Morsheen. Midna and Link in purple turned to see their ally who saved them.

"How does it feel to be saved by us?" asked Lana.

"Thank you, Lana." said Midna.

Behind Lana were: Yorinu, Agitha, Una, Ibun, the forces of twilight and a girl with orange hair in a same outfit as Irene albeit black.

"Irene, what's going on?" asked the sorceress apprentice.

"This is an unexpected event, Iris. We are at war." said Irene.

"Who are you?" asked Iris.

"Don't you remember me? I am Lana Valashi."

"Lana Valashi?" Iris pondered and later remembered. "Oh yes, we used to train as sorceresses together. I am rather an apprentice." said Iris.

"How did you complete all the trainings?" asked Irene. "My grandmother must have made you certified."

"She did. Your grandmother trained me since my youth. But she noticed that I showed greater potential. She saw I have vast knowledge of magic and monsters."

"And what happened next?" asked Iris.

Lana explained while remembering her lifetime.

"I will not forget that day that I became a member of the Order of the Wizzrobe as First Mage before the Spirit War. I was tasked by the Wizzrobe to heal anyone and to guard the Tri-Force. But, what you all don't know about the Wizzrobes is that they have been known to side with powerful armies, the most notable case being an alliance with Ganondorf. The Wizzrobes were once very humble and charitable, wandering around in pairs and healing the sick until Majora's Wrath and Ganondorf used them to their advantages. I saw Link in love with Zelda when I should. The Wizzrobe rewarded me with a staff. Suddenly, I felt a heated sensation. I started suffering from horrific burns and my hair became white."

"So that's where you were. No wonder we didn't see you. You still look the same." said Irene.

"How did you end up here, Iris?" asked Agitha.

"When I was practicing my magic in a desolate Hidden Village with Impaz, I was suddenly captured by Dark Link. Now that I heard he's killed by Zelda."

"Just the opposite." corrected Lana. "Originally, Zelda had a fight with Dark Link who was forcing her to marry him until the goddesses banished him."

"Right. I maybe capable of using magic, but I have yet to memorise the spells and cannot do so without my magic book." lamented Iris.

"Your highness," said Yorinu. "We brought with us: the twili infantries, twili sorceresses, sol nurses, repentant and Bonemold Monks. With these forces, we will ensure that…"

"Hold on!" Link in purple called out. "What do you mean repentant?"

"The Repentant are Twili who have begun to embrace the Light World and have turned their back on Twili culture and the heritage of the Dark Interlopers, going as far as to spend extended periods of time in Hyrule's sunlight to burn their skin. Armed with a machete and shield, these fearsome warriors feel little pain as they confront their enemies in battle." explained Una.

"And sol nurses?"

"Keepers and masters of the Sols found in the Realm of Twilight, these Nurses grow and nurture the mysterious orbs that power Twili society. With their unique knowledge they have been able to wield and use Sols in battle as ranged explosives and burning weaponry in melee." explained Yorinu. "My weapon is made out of sol just as Ibun's Mirror is made out of sol."

"Bonemold Monks?"

"They are descendants of the Sheikah who where banished with the Interlopers, the Bonemold Monks are all that is left of their heritage. Like the Sheikah their ancestors once were, these Twili have done their best to keep their bloodline pure and have several traits all other Twili lack. They also have taken the Sheikah traditions to an extreme in order to survive in the hostile Realm of Twilight: a Bonemold Monk worships the goddess Nayru." explained Ibun.

"Thanks for explaining. Let's go and fight Cia for transforming her majesty into this… thing!" urged Link in purple.

"Where shall we find Cia?" asked Una.

"Wait! My shadow wolf is onto something."

The shadow wolf caught the scent of Cia.

"My shadow wolf found Cia in the Palace of Twilight. I will prepare to transport us all to the Palace of Twilight!" said Midna.

"And one more thing, we noticed three humans from the World of Light. One of them is a princess. They are fighting the enemies in Uzu." spotted a twili sorceress.

"Link, Colin, Zelda." Midna realised. "This gives us all hope."

Everyone raised their weapons to the twilight sky and shouted the Syeuzbinsila's motto.

"For peace in Hyrule and for faith in the Goddesses!"

Midna created a portal to warp them to the Palace of Twilight which was overrun by Cia's ReDead knights, plague-bearers and Dark Link clones.

"Agitha, Iris, Irene, Lana, go to the east first and capture the upper and lower levels of the palace!"

Cia's forces prepared to counterattack as they advanced towards the Palace of Twilight while Yuga and Lady Middee fiercely guarded the Plaza.

Irene and Lana fought the ReDead and Dark Link clones. Lana created ethereal cubes and lunged through the hordes. She shattered them at will, causing shards to harm them.

Irene was able to turn the creatures to stone, allowing time to fend off other attackers or finish them then by having Lana cleaving in two. Should she leave the frozen enemies a few moments, drifting helplessly to the ground, Lana might bring up a Great Deku Tree to swallow them.

Iris practiced facing the plague bearers and leaping towards them, jumping over and leaving them bent in confusion. As she came to land, she slashed across their helpless bodies, knocking them to the ground, where she could move in and handled the flesh-eating beetles coming out of their bellies.

"Ehehehe, these bugs are invited to my kingdom."

"Are you deluded? These bugs are not for collecting." shouted Iris.

"Are they not?" Agitha became surprised.

"No, they are flesh-eating bugs."

"Oh, why am I not getting them?"

"You seem to have an obsession with bugs." remarked Iris.

Iris recited her incantation.

"Vamakuma daza nosapana… Kudarigyo- Time to conjure… Firestorm!"

The plagues were burnt by a large scale firestorm.

"Why?" asked Agitha.

"These bugs are not for your collection." Iris tried to reason.

At this rate, Agitha's eyes became red.

"Agitha, what's going on?" asked Iris.

"These bugs are mine." her voice sounded possessed.

"Your eyes are red? What is the meaning of this?"

Agitha's clothing became black.

"Watch out! Another enemy is using Will Materialisation to possess Agitha." warned Proxi.

"Who are you? And what is Will Materialisation?" asked Iris.

"I am Proxi, a companion of Link who can sense anything. Ganondorf is using her grief to his advantage. Ganondorf is controlling her remotely. Don't let that happen!"

After the capture the first eastern keep, Majora's Wrath gave command.

"Have the palace bridges cut off!"

The stone bridges were immediately demolished by Yuga, leaving behind rubble and preventing the Syeuzbinsila from leaving the palace. Midna however encouraged.

"Lana, stay focused and capture the other Keep."

"Midna, I'm sensing one of our allies is being possessed and is attacking Iris." warned Lana.

"What?"

After capturing the last Keep, Lana obtained the Hookshot, allowing her to propel herself over the broken bridges. With the Keep's gate still unable to open, the Syeuzbinsila were forced to backtrack.

"Stand firm! Do not waver! We are doing this for our heroes and Princess Zelda." urged the Syeuzbinsila captain.

Just as the Syeuzbinsila conquer the Keeps, Majora's Wrath sent a gigantic statue of Majora's Wrath outside to attack the battlefield. It immediately began to advance towards the West Square Keep, which fell to the statues sol attacks. With the Keep fallen, the Statue of Majora's Wrath began to attack the Allied Base from afar by raining sols. The Syeuzbinsila faction immediately took notice that Statue of Majora's Wrath trampled on the Hyrulean Forces.

Midna exclaimed.

"Twili sorceresses, Sol nurses, use your magic to damage the Statue of Majora's Wrath."

Irene and Lana volunteered to create Magic Circle in the Keep beneath it, and told the Syeuzbinsila to reclaim the West Square Keep so the Magic Circle can be made. Agitha who was possessed attacked Iris.

"Agitha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You killed my bugs? Apology is not accepted." roared the possessed Agitha.

Agitha summoned red spiritual stick insects at Iris who countered with her wind powers.

"Vamakuma daza nosapana… Iskamozitiki - Time to conjure… Wind dome!"

A large dome of wind blew the stick insects.

"Agitha, try and understand!"

"No more words, girl! Let's finish this!"

Agitha unleashed red spiritual rhino beetles towards Iris.

"Vamakuma daza nosapana… Xomsev Kilat Orule- Time to conjure… Lightning Shattering Roof!"

Lightning from the sky came down and destroyed them, further enraging her. Agitha charged towards Iris who recited more words in unknown language.

"Aalgo panahonhiyianglo medirinua robsanyong – Torkudloukleng – Oh goddesses, help me purify her – Lifting Veil!"

Iris fired a green energy ball towards the possessed Agitha. The energy ball caused her to flash from black and normal colour and her eyes returned to normal.

Eventually Lana recaptured the West Square Keep, allowing Midna to create the Magic Circle there. The Magic Circle summoned magical chains that bind around Statue of Majora's Wrath; however the statue broke free of them and continued decimating them. The sol nurses fired their sol projectiles at the statue, partially damaging it. The twili sorceresses unleashed lightning which the statue absorbed it.

After killing every last invader of the Twilight Realm, Zelda was confronted by an exact replica, albeit a black version with white hair and red eyes with fiery designs across her body.

"Welcome. Now what do you think of your successor of the throne?"

"What are you?"

"I am… well let's say sister." said Zelda's clone.

"You may have my shape, but you're a creation." Zelda noticed.

"Oh sister, you don't understand a thing, do you?" mocked Zelda's clone.

"I am not your sister. You don't have the Tri-Force, but a Gerudo symbol instead."

"So you want to deny me the throne? We shall see. Let's engage in Mortal Combat!"

Zelda's clone brandished a red-glowing Naykilish in each velvet-gloved hand. As the princess stood in awe she ceremoniously laid into her implacable enemy.

Creation of Ganon or not, this creature was expert with swords. Naykilish flashed cruelly as Zelda held up her weapon to block. She found very quickly that force would not be enough; she must use speed and agility to counter Zelda's clone quick attack. Blows came in rapid volleys; she turned to deliver slashes behind and from above. The sly mistress laughed with glee as she was aiming to rule Hyrule. The princess blocked firmly and probed for weakness. Zelda's clone had a large insidious red glowing triangle appearing on the floor. She was suddenly caught in that triangle design, causing her to be stuck. A beam of red light projected upwards. Zelda judged her wounds weren't too severe.

She found she could jump over her head and strike down, and this seemed to do great damage till she sidestepped her landing. Now she seemed more circumspect, and dodged Zelda's retaliation. She moved backwards and fired her Divine arrows to launch at her, yet this seemed to have little impact. Her assault delivered a satisfactory return, and Zelda had only to ensure that she avoided the red triangle. It released the beam of red light, but this time it destroyed the domed ceiling. Masonry collapsed, causing Link and Colin to leave. They closed on one another and crossed swords again. Blades struck sparks of steel. Zelda gasped with ferocious effort. Every sinew strained against exhaustion.

Link and Colin were beset by more Dark Link clones.

"Link, there's something I want to tell you."

"Well, do tell." said Link.

Colin's thoughts were still on Luda.

"Alright, I admit. I love her. I didn't have the courage to tell her. Luda took care of me and the zora in Kakariko. I wanted to say it. I know I can. I want to be with Luda. But if Luda says she cannot, maybe I shall…" Colin started to worry.

"Wait a second; I thought Beth was with you."

"Beth is in love with the zora boy and said she wants to be part of the Zora Royal Family, possibly becoming their princess."

"Did Beth ever get to know the zora boy?" asked Link.

"She said she regretted not knowing him. Since this is the chance, she's getting."

"Listen, play it carefully! If you're willing to admit your feelings, it's time to put an end to all this fencing about and not saying what one really means. You've made it this far; it's foolish to deny what you and Luda both feel. When I get back to Ordon Village, I will craft something that she'll like."

The sky in Hyrule was pitch black without stars and the gold moon lit the grounds with its glow. On Hyrule Fields, so many bodies of the fallen enemies and warriors of Hyrule were found near the trees and the rampart. Ashei bludgeoned a Dark Link clone while another attempted to kill her until he was killed by Shad's magic. Ashei and Shad stood back to back and fought the Dark Link clones. Rusl and a darknut engaged in swordfight. A darknut skated miles away. Auru looked around to see what made it skate this far. He was delighted that the gorons led by Darunia rolled on the fields and rolled on the enemies.

Darunia danced whenever victory is achieved.

"Sorry we're late."

"Darunia, you left the mountain of fire." remarked Auru. "What's going on there?"

"Godan and the rest are in Kakariko and they are securing this village. There are some gorons and mogmas succeeded in defending Death Mountains. Kagoron is worshipping the Mountain Goddess to end this war."

"Be careful!" urged Rusl. "Goddess Din, Nayru and Farore won't just help us like this. We need to place our faiths in them."

"Princess Zelda is placing hers in the goddesses, just as Link and the Twilight Princess." said Darunia. "Darbus and the gorons are helping in Ordona Province."

"How are they doing there?" asked Rusl.

In Ordonfawna, Darbus and Dangoro destroyed the statues of Majora's Wrath. Beth took out her sword and slew the Dark Link clones. Talo and Romani fired their arrows at the enemies. Mayor Bo used his sumo tactics and threw a Dark Link clone. Biggoron smashed the lizalfos. Link in red killed the lizalfos for attacking their homeland. The goat lords and Ordon militiamen eliminated every last foe.

"We did it." cried Mayor Bo.

"We did it." cried Annara.

"We succeeded in liberating all the villages in Ordona Province. All praises to the goddesses." shouted Link in red.

"Praise be to the goddesses." they shouted to the skies.

Meanwhile, Ilia, Cremia, Forflaith and Malo came to join the party.

"Goodness, did I miss something?" she asked.

"Looks like it, Ilia." said Cremia. "There was a fight and it's over."

"I hope it is." said Forflaith. "I wonder how Big brother is doing."

"Unless your idea of fighting is getting wasted, you might need this new Ordon bow and arrows. Trust me, you need it." said Malo with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sheesh Malo, why do you always have to look so grim?" asked Cremia. "Romani, I see you are on an adventure."

"Yes, I am. What are you doing?"

"In Ordon Ranch, a friendly man told me that Ordonafawn is a great place for us where we can establish our ranch as the land is fertile. We can even get our cows to do the jobs." said Cremia.

"Sounds like a great idea." said Romani. "Link is worried about Epona."

"Epona is just fine. I asked Link if it was fine to look after her."

Cremia remembered Link's words.

"Cremia, the Spirit Tracks are built. So, I don't want to neglect Epona since she's always close to me. I am a certified train engineer and there will be a war, so I don't want to risk losing her. She is my noble horse. Look after her until our return! I gave you consent. The more you stay with her the more she'll be your friend too."

"And because of his approval, I was told to look after her and she was sad."

"No, we finally secured the villages. Thanks to all of us including the gorons, Ordon Village, Ordonfawna, Malcove, Eldara and Larusl are under control." said Mayor Bo. "The refugees from different realms that are destroyed or conquered: Termina, Tolemac and others are welcome to live there since they are abandoned."

"Ok, big man, go and rebuild this village for your friends." laughed Darbus. "They are now free to stay."

Proxi appeared.

"Link, Talo, Beth, Romani, Annara, the enemies have breached Faron Woods. They are seeking to gain access to a village. King Bulblin and his forces are outnumbered. There are refugees inside this village."

"This cannot be." said Link in red. "Proxi, get us there!"

"King Bulblin? Isn't he the one that kidnapped the kids?" asked Annara.

"He did," explained Beth "but he left us in Kakariko, I don't know why when he should have done something like bringing us to the Dark Lord or worse."

"I had a fight with King Bulblin who urged to me to fight him to the death. He begged of me to kill as he doesn't want to serve Ganon. He told me he left you in Kakariko Village so that he doesn't want to kill you. The next day, I saw him with Colin. It was because he knew he was being watched. So, he chose me to defeat him again. In Gerudo Desert, Ganon's punishment was fast approaching; his fate was in his hands that I had to push him to retreat."

"Then what happened?" asked Talo.

Link in red remembered King Bulblin's words.

"Enough. I follow the strongest side! …that is all I have ever known."

"Now, I know why he said this he follows the strongest side. In Hyrule, I defeated him and he entrusted to me the key to get to Hyrule Castle and left me to deal with Ganon. After Ganon's defeat, Goddess Farore forgave him since he never killed anyone. She helped grow back his horns and he was at peace with us Hylians."

"Why would he even be at peace with the Hylians?"

"Besides kidnapping Colin and preventing the escape of the zora boy, did he try to kill you? Did he even lay a finger on you? Was he the one who burnt the country?"

Beth and company didn't remember any of these intentions.

"I don't think so, but rather a pawn to Ganon's schemes. I misunderstood about the situation too, but good thing he didn't harm any of you. Let's not dawdle for too long!" urged Link in red.

Proxi transported Link in red and company to a hidden village in Faron Woods. The village was found among the valley and was full of wooden bridges over the misty chasm. Militron unleashed a huge fireball, burning the army of Syeuzbinsila. The armos knights and lizalfos led by Glutko and Militron killed King Bulblin's minions while the others were cornered by them. Byrne attacked the enemies with his clawed hand and a swipe of energy similar to the sword beam, or an orb of light which vapourised the enemies.

"We can no longer hold them, King Bulblin." said Byrne.

"What can we do now, besides getting cornered?" asked King Bulblin.

Kill the remaining members of Syeuzbinsila, meant either conquering this village or worse which was the mass slaughter of the refugees and the destruction of Faron Woods.

"Stand and fight of course!" called out a female voice.

Byrne and King Bulblin noticed Annara killed the lizalfos. Seeing the abyss below, Beth and company had the advantage. And armos knight attempted to kill Link in red, making him dodge and pushed it into the misty chasm. Annara, Romani and Talo fired arrows, killing the lizalfos while Link in red fired his clawshot and pulled an armos knight into nothingness. Beth avoided every blow from lizalfos and pushed it off the bridge. King Bulblin decided to assist them by using his axe and had the enemies thrown off the bridge.

The bluish-black one eyed slime creature known as Glutko came down and roared. Militron also joined in the battle too.

"Go and Kill!" urged Militron.

"With pleasure." said Glutko.

"What is that thing?" asked Romani.

"That is Ganondorf's minion." said Link in red. "All of you try and take on this thing! I'll handle the huge darknut."

"Thanks. As you saved us, we will return you the favour." said King Bulblin.

"Yeah, Anjean was right about you, Link." said Byrne.

"Who is Anjean?" asked King Bulblin.

"Shall we say a sage if that sounds better?"

"I see."

Like iron knuckles, Militron was an expert at defensive strategy, using a shield he constantly moved up or down to block Link's attacks while also attacking high and low. Link in red must also focus on defence and watch the swing of its sword and Byrne blocked accordingly with his big iron gauntlet while looking for an opening. Link in red used his Hylian shield to protect him and his former enemies in the past when fighting Militron. Link in red sensed the axe bearer closing behind, and avoided aside as its mighty weapon hammered down. Confounded by the speed of his victim, the brute struck solid stone, striking sparks; the blade drove into the ground and became stuck. King Bulblin saw his chance. He moved swiftly behind and rained blows on the stunned darknut, knocking him to the ground.

Glutko advanced menacingly over Annara and company. As Talo fired an arrow at this creature, it didn't feel anything. Romani tried the same, but did not work. Glutko swallowed Talo.

"TALO!" cried Beth and Romani.

This slime-based enemy was moulded into the shape of Talo. Annara found a solution, risky and useful at the same time. She took out a blue crystal jar to suck Glutko in. Its powers were negated by blue electricity inside it. It registered the pain inflicted by it. The crystal jar blew it out. Glutko spat Talo out. Beth and the others finished the blob off. They all moved and saw an unconscious Talo.

Link in red, King Bulblin and Byrne attacked Militron. The darknut warlord seemed unfazed by the attacks and breathed a huge wall of fire, focusing on widespread area towards the three warriors of Syeuzbinsila. Byrne and Link in red absorbed the flames and reflected it back at the attacker. Militron's armour and helmet was destroyed. This revealed to be a stern old man in chain mail. As Militron closed in from behind and suddenly loomed close, Byrne's iron gauntlet stopped the incoming attack just in time. Unlike before, Byrne held the axe. Now King Bulblin rolled behind, and paused for a fraction to get Link in blue to set the sequence. He moved nimbly as Militron launched the attack, and once more railed on the stricken Darknut who slashed furiously in the wrong direction. King Bulblin watched for Militron to rise as he kept up the assault, then moved away to have Link jumped and landed while plunging the Master Sword into his chest.

"You waste your time," Militron moaned his last dying breath. "Majora's Wrath has already decimated the Hyrule Warriors."

"We succeeded in defending Faron Province." Link in red declared.

All cheered.

"Link, Talo is…" Romani called out.

Link, Byrne and King Bulblin hurried to see how Talo is doing. Link handed King Bulblin two bottles of red potions and held the cataleptic Talo.

"King Bulblin, give this kid a drink of that potion!" urged Link in red. "The other bottle is yours and Byrne."

King Bulblin did so. Talo was awake due to the potion.

"I see you're still alive."

"Thank you, Link."

"Don't thank me! Thank King Bulblin. He and Byrne saved us."

Inside the Twilight Realm,

"Be careful," urged the Twilight Princess.

An apt moment to warn Link in purple, for here were the dragons he had quite forgot, now preparing their attack. He jumped to a wider section of arch and drew his sword. His experience with the dragons in the City in the Sky allowed him to judge the moment to strike as just after hearing their roar of attack. They swooped in only to meet the length of his Master Sword, and each collapsed in a shrieking ball of flame.

Inside the Temple of Majora, Zelda threw her evil clone back, at which moment she felt the unwelcome surge through her body that signalled Divine Zelda's return.

"No!" she moaned in agony. "Not now."

The princess sank to her knees, wracked with the blue force sweeping through her body. She arose in her godly form, white hair flowing like smoke, dark blue body laced with fiery designs, her eyes glowing white. She flicked her hair and stood as Divine Zelda once more.

Startled by this, or perhaps aware that here was a very different proposition; Zelda's Clone unleashed the triangles of light on both walls and the ground where Divine Zelda stood. They unleashed beams of red light in an attempt to eliminate Divine Zelda who was not affected by them.

As she and Zelda's Clone clashed with both Naykilish and Malkilish, levelling a nearby mountain, Zelda's Clone noted she and Divine Zelda had both reached the peak of their evolutions. Each clash destroyed the foundations of the twilight city called Uzu.

"I can bring myself to crush your sword with a single blow." shouted the wretched black figure.

When Zelda's Clone attacked, Divine Zelda stopped it with her white gloved hand. Expressing surprise, Zelda's Clone vowed.

"Don't get so excited. I will crush you with Ganondorf's power!"

Zelda's Clone recited the full incantations.

"Samoy rhawb tawm cylanu Siskamlodj! Naora Huuwtou Naora koushuka Naora gokikunui! Pakgnagatulog sasunawong! Ebighee magic! Jumpakurku Pyramid – Fear the gloominess of this setting! No escape No reasoning No resistance! Seep through darkness! Absorb in this magic! – Prison Pyramid!"

A huge red pyramid materialised from the ground and imprisoned Divine Zelda. Lightning, fire and wind attacks hardly tormented her. Divine Zelda used her Naykilish and destroyed Prison Pyramid. Zelda's Clone fired a dark version of Divine Zelda's arrows. Both fired Light Arrow and Arrow of Darkness at each other. The Light Arrow cut through the Arrow of Darkness and finally hit Zelda's Clone.

"You have saved yourself. But, don't think it's over as this war is still going on." warned Zelda's Clone. "Ganondorf's vengeance will be brought upon this world and the world of light."

Zelda's Clone disappeared into a puff of smoke.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Allies from the past

Link and Colin approached Divine Zelda .

"Zelda." Link panted.

"Your highness." said Colin.

"It seems you both are alright." Divine Zelda was relieved.

Divine Zelda finally returned to the form of her normal self.

"We secured the Twilight Realm." Link assured. "Midna got Cia cornered."

"And Lana?"

"Yes, she's there too. The other me in purple is in love with Midna. The other in me in blue is in love with Cremia. The other me in red is in love with Annara."

"What?"

"Just as I am in love with you."

In the areas: Uzu, Valran and Elmenzhia were secure. Except for the Palace of Twilight, Lana and Midna cornered Cia.

"Lana, whatever are you doing here?" Cia asked mockingly.

"She's the one! I'm cursed to look like this because of HER!" shouted Midna.

"What?" gasped Iris.

"Well, if I may say, that look quite suits you. Quite fitting for a big-headed princess of Twilight…" Cia laughed.

Enraged by those words, Midna fired her hair and unmasked her. Much to their surprise, Cia had white hair, purple eyes and dark skin. Midna noticed something similar about Cia and Lana. Cia retreated through a portal.

"Her face!" gasped Iris. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Lana, her face… it looks just like yours…" remarked Midna.

"I am Cia's… other half. She and I were the same person." Lana explained.

"What?" gasped Midna.

"Other half?" Iris couldn't comprehend.

"No need to understand." said a voice.

The three allies turned to see a female twili approaching them. She was presented in grey armour and helmet. Her orange hair covered one side of her face. A purple gem was found on her armour.

"Veran…"

"Majora's Wrath advised me to destroy you after you destroyed the temple."

"I did not."

"If you did not then who did?"

"I did." said a female voice.

Zelda, Link and Colin appeared due to Proxi's magic.

"You!"

"Zelda?" gasped Midna.

"Proxi, get Link, Colin and everyone to safety!" urged Zelda. "I got her."

Proxi sensed something in Hyrule and urged to everyone.

"Lana, Irene, Iris, Yuga along with Goronu have invaded the Snow Realm. But they are not the only ones as there are three witches with them too."

"Oh my goodness, the refugees are in danger." Irene remembered.

"My powers aren't strong enough in the Snow Realm; you need the Spirit Train to get there. Agitha, Colin, you need to go to Papuchia Village. It's not far from Lost at Sea Station. Nabooru and Ghirahim have invaded it along with the Gerudo Pirates and corrupted zoras."

"Got it! Luda, hang in there and you too, Aryll!"

"Link, the Sacred Grove is under attack. Someone needs to rout the goriya and the lizalfos."

"Not much time."

"Don't worry, you won't be alone. After Zelda finishes dealing with the traitor of the Twilight Realm, I'll get her to you. Until then, Aryll will help out."

Proxi transported Colin and Agitha to Papuchia Village. She did the same to Link.

"Looks like your friends left you." said Veran.

"Says the one who betrayed the Twilight Realm. Zelda countered.

"Me? I am tasked to watch over this realm."

"Through dishonesty, you changed the rules, back-stabbed your sisters, Una is with me now." said Zelda. "You even made Zant start the invasion of every realm."

"What are you to judge?"

"I am the princess of the realm of light."

"That's it! You have tried my patience."

Veran took out a long turquoise lit curved sword and Zelda took out a harp. Zelda used her harp which was used during the disguise as Sheik.

"Why does this realm have to be so gloomy?" asked Zelda, playfully. "Maybe, music should help."

Veran summoned a horde of ReDead with massive swords, which she controlled with her sword and easily gained the upper hand against Zelda. Zelda used her harp and played "Ballad of Gales", unleashing large scaled wind and blew them away, leaving scattered bones. Veran unleashed twilit messengers to assault Zelda who used her skills and abilities that were used as Sheik to eliminate them.

"Why did you put Midna on the throne? Why did you betray the Twilight Realm?"

Veran blew purple energy towards Zelda who cut it with her Naykilish, causing it to burst into bright light. Veran attacked her with her sword.

"It is because she would make any difference compared to the twili kings I killed."

"Why did you skip Zant's throne and later align with him?"

"Zant would have been like other kings then history will repeat itself. I did not align with him, but rather contemplating to get rid of him."

Zelda was somewhat slow but rather graceful and agile, and if they connect, her special attacks were extremely powerful, powered up by magic if the sparkles and flashes of light were any indication. Veran fired black lightning from her hands. Zelda remembered her Naykilish has a blue gem on the hilt.

"Nayru's Love is a blessing that powers my Naykilish and also not only reflects projectiles, but damages nearby enemies with energy wave. No wonder, from time to time I transform into my divine being. I wonder if Link becomes Celestial due to Farore's blessing."

Her Naykilish reflected the black lightning at her, electrocuting her. Veran jumped high into the air. Zelda started her air combat. Veran kicked Zelda to the ground. In a manner of a ninja, Zelda teleported while touching Veran. The process rendered the traitor damaged. Veran unleashed more twilit messengers, prompting Zelda to play "Requiem of Spirit" with her harp.

The process brought back the spirits of the Royal Family of Hyrule: King Harkinian, Queen Yanera, Queen Nylin, Alfwald, Tetra and others. All of them eliminated the enemies effortlessly and finally killed Veran.

"Thank you all, father, mother, grandmother, brother Alfwald, all of my kin."

"We heard your song; we may not have the chance. Once Ganon gets hold of the Tri-Force, he will become the triumphant ruler of Hyrule." said the spirit of King Harkinian.

"It's too late, father. I have failed. Ganon has already gotten hold of our Tri-Force?"

"It cannot be." gasped King Harkinian.

"No, we still have time." assured Queen Yanera. "We were sent by Queen Rutela who told you to look after her son in exchange."

"My child, do not falter!" said King Harkinian. "You are the member who is maintaining the bloodline of the Royal Family. Where is Link?"

"He is in helping others in the Sacred Grove along with his sister, Aryll." said Zelda. "A fairy told me that Majora's Wrath started 7th Hyrule War."

"It was not Majora's Wrath, but Ganon spoke through him, declaring the war you speak of." said Queen Nylin.

"We will come with you until the war is won." said the spirit of Tetra.

"Then we must hurry, Hyrule Castle is under attack." said Zelda.

"We know." said King Harkinian. "We will also rout the enemies in every area of Hyrule."

The spirits of the Royal Family and Zelda started their invocation simultaneously.

"Onskwa rouhowhi nke nwadi. Miziziimudaula kruvkoj akuikiro – All spirits, we bring you all to the material world."

All the spirits of the dead appeared: Laruto, Darmani, King Mutoh, soldiers of Hyrule, gorons, zoras, Link's father, Midna's ancestors and Tetra's crew.

"We'll all fight…" said Darmani.

"…for all the heroes…" continued Laruto.

"… who are in need of help…" continued Link's father.

"…until all are vanquished." Tetra finished the sentence.

"TO WAR!" shouted Zelda.

The environment was still lit gold due to the golden moon while the sky was completely black. All the Syeuzbinsila members in every area were overwhelmed by enemies. All hope was lost nearly lost. Ashei and Shad were exhausted. Rusl helped Auru on his feet. Renado prayed for Luda's safety. Colin protected Luda until he was exhausted. Ralis was unable to fight.

"Mother, I'm sorry…"

Beth and Talo collapsed on the ground. Lana, Irene and Iris healed the exhausted and the wounded ones.

The gorons were the only ones resisted. Romani noticed the enemies advanced. Link and Aryll won in the Sacred Grove.

"Proxi, get everyone to Hyrule Castle, the progress in this battle is going nowhere." urged Aryll.

"Right away! You're coming too."

Proxi transported everyone to Hyrule Castle Town. Link and Aryll helped the gorons in killing the remaining invaders of Hyrule Castle Town.

Lana, Irene and Iris engaged the sorcerers with their attacks countered by their foes. As Irene came into sight, Yuga was shocked to see her as the two engage with their attacks cancelling each other out. Iris and Lana turned their attentions to Agahnim and three witches with new determination as they evaded the sorceresses and divulge their abilities. Meanwhile, Iris followed Agahnim, who hurled magical attacks against Lana. The first of them, a magic ball, could be repelled with her staff, so that it hit Agahnim himself and wound him. The second one was also hit with Lana's staff, but it split up and flung fireballs throughout the area. The third one is a lightning attack which Iris absorbed and reflected it back at Agahnim's body. He received a violent electrical shock in consequence.

Yuga was much more formidable. He attacked Irene by creating two clones of himself and launching powerful spells at Irene, which she could absorb with her staff. Irene must hit the real Yuga to stun him, making him vulnerable to more damage. Irene hit a fake Yuga, causing it to turn into a Soldier and the real Yuga launched a powerful fireball. She was able to absorb the fireball too. Yuga became invisible and stated.

"You are going to die if you don't call this blue-haired girl over." warned Yuga.

"Don't underestimate me!"

Irene fired back the powers she absorbed. The giant fireball destroyed Yuga. The three witches were destroyed too. The Links came to the real Link's side. Aryll and the Links fought the enemies. Solid buildings were washed in eerie gold moonlight.

"Big brothers, watch out!" warned the Prince.

The Links moved warily, Master Swords ready. "We always are."

Mist rose off the cold stone of a wide deserted plaza. Hyrule Castle was silhouetted against a lowering black sky. They fled across the open plaza, dwarfed among towering pillars. The ground shook as an ominous rumble rolled towards them.

Darknuts, iron knuckles, phantoms, Lizalfos, Plague-bearers appeared from a doorway then spilled from all corners. Vicious knights, wickedly armed, gathered to the attack. Scores, hundreds, swarmed from every building, under arches and along colonnades, and ran like a flood to surround the siblings trapped in the plaza.

Brothers and one sister skittered to a halt. The creatures closed in, hundreds upon hundreds, all hissed, grunted, and growled, foul breath steaming, cruel weapons drawn. Their red eyes burned with hate. They stood firm, back-to-back. Aryll pointed her crossbow at first one then another. It would make no difference; they were hopelessly outnumbered.

A shout came from one side of the plaza: "All hail the greater heroes the land has ever known!"

The creatures turned as one. A mighty cheer rose from the spirit of the Royal Family and allies that appeared from the buildings and rushed to the Prince's aid. Each spirit bore a weapon waved to the sky: spears, swords, staffs, clubs, and poles, any implement brought to hand and turned to a weapon.

"You have saved the people of this city," the spirit of King Harkinian at their head cried out, "and we have come to repay the favour!"

With a roar of defiance the gorons and spirits charged, hurling ethereal spears and firing arrows as they ran to join in hand-to-hand combat. The demons reeled under the force of the charge. A spear was thrust, a creature swept off its feet. A monster's sword came down but was blocked by Zelda in a valiant clash of steel. One giant iron knuckle lumbered through the tide and was clubbed aside in a solid blow, head smashed. Swords slashed and demons were bludgeoned to the ground. Arrows flashed and stunned first one then another. In the thick of it, Aryll and Romani kept up rapid fire.

The headless giant fought on. Luda shot an arrow that finished it, as simultaneously the Links headed to meet the spirit of the King of Hyrule. A ring of stout goron defenders shielded the walls. The Links bounded to King Harkinian's side with Queen Yanera. "You all must have been sent by the zora queen." Link noticed.

The old man nodded. "We have been sent at this hour. Go Links, find Ganondorf and finish him, so that this nightmare might finally end."

Zelda, Midna, Una and Ibun fought off attackers. The Links rushed to Aryll's side and slashed a lizalfos to a flash of dust as they pair ran fighting through the horde. Impa and her allies ordered her defenders to remain on Hyrule Castle walls. Midna urged.

"Links, Zelda, Aryll; the enemies invaded Temple of Time."

"Father?" Zelda cried.

"Go, child! The spirit army will help everyone whether it's a goron, zora, mermaid, we'll assist."

"My ancestors…" Midna saw her ancestors.

"Midna? What happened to you?" asked her paternal ancestor.

"A sorceress called Cia transformed me into this being with my powers lessened."

"I see, well even though, we still are happy to see you as the Twilight Princess."

"Veran skipped Zant's throne and placed me onto it instead." said Midna.

"What?"

"I'm sure Zant had a reason behind the invasion of the realms."

"Zant wasn't bad before Ganondorf took over. Veran and Morsheen killed Zant's Royal Family. Una was bullied by her peers and I'm glad she turned to you. Morsheen was the one who killed Queen Rutela and accused Zant to discredit him." explained Midna's maternal ancestor. "Cia is now inside the Temple of Time."

The Links and Aryll saw the spirit of their father.

"Father?"

"Link, Aryll? I see you're still alive." remarked Link's father. "Who are they?"

"Yes, father, we are. And the Links are my split-beings that were born out of my feelings. Because I was blessed by Goddess Farore, they are now revived as flesh and blood."

"You know, father? Big brother and I lived without knowing where you were." said Aryll. "Where is mother?"

"Here she is."

A spirit of a Hylian woman came to her husband's side.

"It's being eons since I've been here."

"Mother?" Aryll wondered.

"Yes, we are here. My goodness, Link, Aryll, you've really grown strong."

"Mother, we don't even know how we ended up in Ordon Village. Aryll and I were born there without seeing you. Can you please tell us?"

"We're very sorry for unable to tell you about the events. Here is what happened; I was a rich handmaiden who once served the Royal Family in Hyrule led by the King." explained the spirit of Link's mother. "The invaders of Twilight led by the Shadow King, invaded Hyrule Castle. I fled the castle. But there were no other places for me to get to. I kept fleeing and I got lost in Faron Woods until I met your father who was from Ordon Village."

"I was an Ordonian farmer in Malcove, another village in Ordona Province where the farmyard was established until it was overrun by Majora's Wrath." explained the spirit of Link's father. "I brought her there by consent of Mayor Bo. We both lived there and we both gotten to know each other, fallen in love, gotten married and then have you and Aryll."

"That's a great story about how you both met." said Aryll, craving for answers. "Why was Big brother and I separated?"

"When Veran's forces invaded the villages in Ordona Province: Malcove, Eldara, Ordonafawna, Larusl and Faron Woods; he died, trying to protect me. But you and Link were left behind after I died. Link was raised by Rusl, just as you were brought up by Annara's family. I'm sorry we didn't get to see you. We truly are. Your father and I were unable to be together with you all. We are to blame." lamented the spirit of Link's mother.

"Do not condemn yourselves!" Link assured.

"Mother, father, there is no need to feel regrets. Even if you as spirits get to see us, it's enough for you both to make amends." Aryll assured.

"Thank you." said the spirits of Link's parents.

"Son, you took so many risks to save Hyrule. From a wrangler to a hero, you've proven courage to save everyone, made many friends in this re-established Hyrule. Praise Goddess Farore, you're alive along with Aryll. And you've managed to save a princess along the way." said the spirit of Link's father.

"Dear Aryll, you seem to have followed your brother's footsteps into become a heroine to help in this war. We are proud of how you've both grown up to be." said the spirit of Link's mother.

Zelda approached Link and Aryll.

"And you must be the Queen of Hyrule." remarked the spirit of Link's father.

"I am still princess … at least until I'm married." said Zelda.

"Our son went through many perilous quests to save the whole country." said the spirit of Link's mother.

"He did and your daughter will become like him. I tried everything to help defend Hyrule. I even formed a coalition of: Hylians, gorons, zoras, mogmas, fairies, blins and twilis. I called it Syeuzbinsila or simply call it Allied Forces or Hyrule Warriors. We are fighting a war. The Ordonians are rebuilding Ordona Province while the sages are watching over us."

"I see." beamed the spirit of Link's father.

"Your highness, please forgive me for running away during the Invasion of Twilight. I did not want to abandon your family. Because of me, they were killed."

"No, you didn't have a choice. My father and Impa were the ones who sent you away while we remained under occupation." Zelda assured. "Never mind, you and your husband can just call me Zelda."

Midna approached Link, Zelda and Aryll.

"And who is this? You must be the one they call the Twilight Princess." said the spirit of Link's mother.

"I am Midna, Twilight Princess. I have journeyed with your son and Zelda. No, I'm not to be called Twilight Princess. I am cursed now and I've let my people in the Twilight Realm down."

"No, we won against the enemies in the Twilight Realm. We helped rout the enemies. To lift this curse, defeat Cia!" said the spirit of King Harkinian.

"I will send Link, Zelda and Aryll" said Midna.

On the other side of Dark Ore Mine which was found in Eldin Province, Agahnim appeared and weighed his options.

"I may have been defeated by these brats, but Lord Ganondorf waits to see further progress taking place."

"You are not alone." said Goronu. "We will transport a few surprises for the heroes."

"I will never forget how I attacked Termina by starting Terminian Apocalypse and stole the Ocarina of Time that this Hylian had before I got defeated. I would have said it's time to have Ancestor Dodongo revived. I will save this till next night." said Majora's Wrath.

"But, it's already an endless night." said Agahnim. "And second Ancestor Dodongo has enough souls of our former allies and the Tri-Force fragments to grant its revival. But, there is one left."

"Right, do you have anything planned in stock?" asked Majora's Wrath.

"You will see." said Goronu.

Midna created a portal to transport herself, Link, Aryll and Zelda to the Sacred Grove. Luda rushed to join in too and they too were caught by the pulling force of Midna's portal.

"Luda? What brought you here?" asked Aryll.

"We came in to help too." explained Luda. "As the shaman's daughter, I have come to get this little creature to be free from this curse. Colin and everyone else are need of help."

"I am Midna, Twilight Princess and yes, I am cursed. But, I was told the enemies are inside Temple of Time."

Goriya and lizalfos attacked Link, Midna, Zelda, Aryll and Luda. They fought. Zelda fired her arrow of light, causing each foe to disintegrate. Aryll fired bolts from her crossbow at the enemies above. Link treated the enemies without remorse. Midna's thoughts were still on how to rid her of this spell placed on her.

"Hurry to the Temple of Time!" urged Zelda.

All hurried urgently and climbed up to a solidly shut door engraved with winged crest. A small figure appeared with a skull mask. As they about to interfere with opening the Door of Time, Skull Kid intercepted them, keeping them busy by disappearing and appearing from place to place. This creature appeared from the ground and blew its trumpet to surprise its opponents. Link attacked, causing it to disappear and appeared behind Luda who got tackled from behind. It disappeared and appeared behind Midna. Her shadow wolf struck down Skull Kid which disappeared again. In frustration, Link struck down Skull Kid when it appeared. This pattern kept going on until Zelda played "Saria's song" with her harp, appeasing it.

"That was fun. This is farewell."

They entered the Door of Time. Pale white light filters past the ornate metalwork upon the tall windows and illuminated the two guardian statues who watched over a large Tri-Force Upon the balusters of the staircase are carved small medallions of light.

Luda moved in to test her abilities against the goriya and lizalfos in Sacred Grove. Luda recited her shamanistic invocations.

"Oh Dēvadaas, nanake kuanth – Oh goddesses, grant me light!"

Luda glowed intense red.

From the top of steps leading down the hall, more goriya and lizalfos rushed to block their escape. Aryll pushed one aside and forced her way down. The Princess turned to cover their backs, and drew an arrow of light from her inexhaustible supply. It found its mark, followed swiftly by another. Devilish creatures fell with a groan. Link led the way inside. A goriya lunged with a sword but Aryll slashed it to dust, and Link elbowed another aside.

At this critical moment, Link's body and Zelda's body were seized by the transformations to Divine Zelda and Celestial Link.

They became surrounded by brutish monsters, that clubbed them from behind if they stood overlong. Midna moved about, sweeping her hair as she tended to each. They swept down from the walls in great number, one on another. Luda retreated to low steps at one end of the hall, that she might at least limit the direction of their attack. Darknuts formed up out of the ground to lend support to the attack, and Divine Zelda attacked fast in reply, dealing on them the same swift account as on the others.

With strength and agility, they gained peace at last, but sensed they had not long before others arrived. As they searched about for some means of exit the brutes came again. They stood foursquare and challenged him on. Temporarily, outnumbered, Midna unleashed shadow wolves and banished them to dust.

Celestial Link's effective attacks destroyed most of the Darknuts and Armos. They began to find the battle against the Darknuts, Armos and Iron Knuckles hard going. Checking that her Naykilish was fully charged, Divine Zelda decided to unleash the extent of its awesome power. She executed the Speed Kill. Divine Zelda moved amongst them at will, striking each down at tremendous speed in a single blow. The time over which this power could be sustained was short, but the devastating attack cleared everything in their paths; those few that survived were more easily dealt with now that their number was diminished. At length she sheathed her sword.

"Zelda, Aryll, Midna; come over here!" urged Celestial Link.

"What is it, Big brother?" asked Aryll.

"There is a chamber underneath it. That's where Cia is hiding. Zelda, stand on the left piece of the Tri-Force symbol. Aryll, stand on the right!"

"I got it, Big brother!"

"I'm standing with Aryll. Midna, on the top piece! Luda, stand in the middle!"

They all did as they were urged. As a result the design glowed and revealed a flight of steps, leading them down below. In whatever forms, their tasks remained to confront the evil foes that sought to conquer Hyrule, and ultimately faced their master. Much to their surprise, an army of Iron Knuckles and Darknuts guarded the chamber.

"Goodness, the chamber is full of these foes. Then again, we can still do it. Luda, Midna, Aryll; stand back this is going to be a challenge."

Divine Zelda and Celestial Link effortlessly cut through the enemies. Despite the killing blow dealt on Celestial Link by an Iron Knuckle, his injuries were healed fast. He took advantage of its lapse of concentration and vanquished the remaining horde. Another heart-shaped metal plate found on the ground led Celestial Link to plunge his Master Sword into the device. His life increased visibly. The Links elsewhere felt the same sensation. Aryll felt herself getting stronger.

"All of you, put the sword into this device!"

They too felt stronger. A female voice was heard.

"You are not the master who wielded this sword, but you do look like him."

"Who? Who is there?" Celestial Link gasped.

"I can consider you a master." said her voice.

"Is that…"

"Yes. My mission is to serve you."

Blue light formed in the image of a blue humanoid spirit. Everyone were surprised by the spirit's sudden appearance.

"I am Fi. I will aid you all on your quest. Take this Goddess Sword! Put back the Master Sword where you first found it!"

Will you please let me accompany you?"

Celestial Link nodded in acceptance.

"Then it's settled." said Fi.

Celestial Link turned back to his mission and head back to the main hall. Link went through a doorway, leading to another room. This last room was starkly different than before. The Pedestal of Time rested under the light of a huge glass dome, and eight stained glass windows were set within deep archways that form a system of vaults that helped maintain the structural integrity of the dome and thrust upon the walls. Brilliant white light flowed in from the glass of the dome, but each window was a series of large spheres—one blue, one pink-red, and one pale green. These were likely the symbolic colours of the Goddesses.

Celestial Link reminisced his old days in this area, during his search for the Mirror of Twilight fragments. He transferred some of the upgraded powers from the Master Sword into the Goddess Sword before putting it back into the Pedestal of Time. Celestial Link collected his thoughts.

"Having second thoughts?" Fi questioned.

"I actually do have second thoughts, because I was thinking about giving my sister the Master Sword."

"I see, Master. Then, let's give it to her!"

Celestial Link headed back to his allies.

"Aryll, I have gained a new sword."

"I see, what are you going to do with the other sword, Big brother?" asked Aryll.

"Well, I was going to put it back. Instead, I'll give this sword to you. It still retains the powers I earned."

Celestial Link handed Aryll the Master Sword.

"Thank you, Big brother. Now I can fight easily."

"Don't let this dull your warrior's edge! You are skilled at long ranges with your crossbow."

"This is not over!" reminded Midna. "We still need to defeat Cia."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – 7th Hyrule War Climax

On the ramparts of Hyrule Castle Town, the Syeuzbinsila troops and warriors were fully healed by Lana, Impa, Iris and Irene.

Inside Dark Ore Mines, Agahnim and Vaati used their magic to summon the enemies to the Sand Realm: Demise, Volga and Ghirahim.

"It's about time we show up on the battlefield." said Volga.

"Something doesn't seem right." remarked Demise.

"What's that?" asked Volga.

"Our armies and the others have been killed." said Demise.

Ghirahim telepathically communicated to Agahnim.

"Agahnim, what's going on? We can't sense anyone else."

"It seems the tables have been turned. The Hyrule Forces have the upper hand." explained Agahnim. "There are spirits brought by a zora queen from the afterlife to assist them in battle."

"So you're saying…"

"This is what's causing us to lose to them. They negated the Tri-Force powers we worked so hard to gain. The goddesses took our Tri-Forces. For some reason, you are the only ones as well as Majora's Wrath have the powers. We are also focusing on reviving Ancestor Dodongo or rather they call it King Dodongo."

Proxi transported the Links to Gerudo Desert where they'd confront the three enemies and the Syeuzbinsila troops.

"I can sense this pale-skinned man is the one who assaulted Skyloft. Watch out!" urged Proxi.

"I will handle him." said Link in blue.

"Oh, you're not the real you." snarled Ghirahim. "You're one of his split-beings."

"I am now revived in flesh and blood."

"Hahaha," he snorted. "well, you'll be an easy target."

"Not if you are."

Ghirahim decided to measure Link in blue's skill in battle. Though initially unarmed, the Demon Lord was capable of easily dodging and stopping Link's sword strikes with just two fingers if he attacked prematurely or in a predictable manner since Ghirahim will follow the direction in which Link in blue's sword moves. If Link in blue did not struggle and remove the sword from his grasp, Ghirahim would take it from Link's hands and attacked him with it.

As the Syeuzbinsila troops charged against Volga, he and Demise annihilated them with widespread fire power. He was confronted by Link in purple who used a force field to shield the Allied Force.

"My love for Midna allows me to get motivated."

"Have you ever faced a dragon before?" asked Volga.

"Oh yes, in the City in the Sky."

Volga took out his Dragon Spear while Link in purple unsheathed his Master Sword. Volga unleashed a string of combos. Link in purple used his Hylian Shield and Master Sword to block and counter attack. Volga transformed into a huge red dragon.

If Link in purple expected anything it was that these evil sorcerers should die at their hands. He stood ready as dragon descended. Link in purple had seen the wicked Volga at work eviscerating his troops. Each gilded appendage bore vicious barbs at the tip that jabbed down at every opportunity. Link in purple had to get close enough to strike, but remained wary of this deadly attack. He avoided as one clawed hand struck down, and though he was knocked off his feet he judged the wound not too severe, and resumed his assault.

Ghirahim fired several red, glowing diamond-like blades, which he threw at Link in blue to damage him; these could be deflected if hit with the sword in the same direction that they travelled, or by hitting them with his Hylian Shield. While Ghirahim wielded his sword, he charged at Link in blue, unleashing a powerful strike at him. A few well timed sword strikes could stop the charge and deal damage. Link in blue wasn't able to withstand the injuries.

"You are not the brave one I faced before. The real you is elsewhere. What will you do when Master Ganondorf rules over Hyrule and the Twilight Realm?"

"Demise, is that you again? I'm starting to think that Ganondorf is an overconfident and reckless madman who doesn't learn when we Links defeat him. Why doesn't he just stand down and admit defeat?"

"Fool! How dare you insult Master Ganondorf? You will regret those words you said. Look at the moon!"

As Link in red noticed the golden moon, he realised what it meant.

"Majora's Wrath has almost completed Master Ganondorf's plans. While you admire this moon, prepare to meet your demise!"

Striking Demise through his guard could be difficult, as he'd attempt to block every attack Link in red done. Link in red could quickly push him with his Hylian Shield when Demise attacked with his sword, then followed up with a vertical attack or spin attack. Eventually, Demise would be thrown backwards, seemingly defeated, but he'd rise up and summon a storm. Demise could then draw the lightning from the storm to charge his sword with electricity. He brought lightning in the form of Dark Beast Ganon from the sky to annihilate everyone. The Links survived so did Demise and Volga. Ghirahim was killed by the lightning attack and the Syeuzbinsila troops were shielded by the force field activated by Link in blue.

Following a series of telling blows, Volga withdrew with a roar. As the young Ordonian warrior in purple recovered strength a section of masonry under Volga's control flew from Arbiter's Ground and whirled down towards him. He rolled aside as it landed on the sand in his place.

Volga swooped down again, and Link in purple ran to meet him. He knew his only chance was to strike hard with his sword. Even as he did so, the creature closed its glittering wings to protect its body. Link in purple panted for breath, and stood wary. Another block of masonry spun down to smite him, and he rolled aside. A second followed and he ran the other way to avoid that too. The angry Volga swooped down again. As Link in purple ran forward to meet the evil being, Volga fired out a fiery ball towards him. He managed to tumble from its path, and recovered to close in and assail the dragon once more. He found if he stayed close and struck fast the creature would not have the chance to unleash its fiery bolts. He had only to watch for the short chopping tips of the wing.

Link in red will now be damaged if he struck the sword and Demise would cause twice as much damage as before. Demise is now able to perform his own variation on a Skyward Strike, after which he is forced to recharge his Sword by pointing it skyward. It is possible to defeat Demise by attacking him before he can recharge his blade, but it is easier to mimic Demise and point the Master Sword to the sky. This will charge the Master Sword with electricity from lightning bolts, allowing Link to attack with a Skyward Strike and paralyze Demise, making him vulnerable to attack.

In this, he discovered the perfect technique. Here was no demand for subtlety or skill, he faced the demon full on and slashed with his sword. Two strokes were effective, and then he was blocked: now he could expect Volga to strike with the tip of a wing, at which Link in purple simply hopped straight up in the air. The otherwise damaging blow connected only with the ground under him, and Link in purple landed ready to slash with his Master Sword once again. Repeating the move exactly, at the moment he found himself blocked he hopped straight up and resumed the attack. It was undignified but very effective.

"Use me!" urged a rough voice.

"Ghirahim?"

"I am your sword now, Master!"

Without other recourse, Demise held Ghirahim's sword.

Inside the Temple of Time, Celestial Link led his allies and found themselves in a dark prison where anyone were imprisoned. Link remembered the familiar faces. A friendly dodongo, animals and fairies that Link remembered from the past. Celestial Link and Divine Zelda reverted to their normal forms.

"Dimitri? Ricky? Moosh?"

"Hi, Link. It's been like what era?"

"This is the Era of War, leading to the Era of Rebirth. The sagaichu from Sky City? More animals?" Link observed. "What's going on?"

"A witch locked us. She placed a spell on us."

"Oh is it?" said a voice.

Cia appeared.

"You?" Midna had her shadow wolf rushed towards her.

A now maskless Cia pushed the wolf with some unknown force.

"Ordonian hero, why join the princess? I would make it up to you." said Cia, half-kindly half-mockingly.

"Because, the princess and I knew each other since our childhood until now."

"Then you will meet your demise!"

"Not if I can help it."

"Luda?" called Midna.

"Twilight Princess, you should go and protect Ralis and the Twilight Realm where Majora's Wrath is." urged Luda.

"The mermaids and zoras won. So they are rebuilding a unified domain where both zoras and mermaids live together in the Ocean Realm, Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain."

Luda moved in to test her abilities against Cia. Luda recited her shamanistic invocations.

"Oh Dēvadaas, nanaki bud'haanam, Handas – Oh goddesses, grant me wisdom, Stage one!"

Luda glowed intense blue. Her sword became bright blue. The ribbon that tied her hair into a high ponytail was burnt away.

"What is this power?" wondered Cia.

Luda moved at extreme speed just like Divine Zelda's Speed Kill.

Attacking with her Stage One technique, the two were sent reeling from the impact with Cia wasting no time to counter-attack, sending one of the Dark Link clones flying at Luda, but was saved by Zelda. With the situation getting dire, Luda resolved to battle Cia, telling.

"It is time that I will show the powers of the Shaman's daughter."

"Wait, Luda. Who is the goddess you pray to?" asked Zelda.

"The Mountain Goddess is what I worship."

"That would be Goddess Din." said Midna. "I was visited and granted by her."

Resolute, Luda was not dissuaded by her friends. Comforting her protégé, Luda told Link.

"This is no time for tears! For peace in Hyrule and for faith in the Goddesses."

Lana finally reached her allies only to witness Luda's new powers. Cia expected another attack.

"Oh Dēvadaas, nanaki kuraaju, Dhōndas – Oh goddesses, grant me courage, Stage two!"

Upon reaching her target, Luda glowed green unleashed the "Stage Two" and rammed her left shoulder. Supporting her assault, her allies including Lana quickly joined in and were able to deprive Cia of most of her Dark Link clones, allowing Luda to deliver the final blow of her attack. While visibly battered and wounded from the assault, Cia soon returned to her feet.

"Impressive for a girl of your age."

While continuing to gradually wear down Cia, Luda soon realised that she was not dealing enough damage to stop Cia in time. Lana healed Luda.

"Oh Dēvadaas, nanaki pāvidarrya, Tranhdas – Oh goddesses, grant me power, Stage three!"

Luda then resolved to use her final technique — Stage Three. She started glowing red. She knee attacked Cia's stomach, followed by an uppercut, subsequently rapid sword slashes and delivered the final attack which was a diving kick, sending the sorceress skating miles away. Luda collapsed due to her powers.

"Colin, I'm… sorry…"

"I got to admit that you almost killed me." chided Cia. "Well, allow me to express my gratitude."

Lana, Link and Zelda used their powers to revitalise Luda.

"Proxi, transport me and Luda to Kakariko Village. I will get her to her father." urged Link.

"As you wish." Proxi conceded.

Although while Cia's army still controlled much of Hyrule, the repeated losses left Cia at a disadvantage and forced her to take desperate action. She tapped into her own life energy to power her army, at the risk of costing her own life. She overexerted her magic to strengthen her powers, and ignored Lana's pleads.

"Cia, why won't you listen to reason?"

In the final battle, she faced against Lana, Zelda. Cia became immersed in a bright light as she recited more strange words, at which several ungodly replica of Cia herself.

Finding his attack on Cia fruitless, Lana and Zelda turned to face the menace of the new arrival.

"What sorcery is this?" Midna cried. "Stop this at once!"

Zelda rolled and tumbled out of reach of the replica's swinging staff. Midna took an opportunity to have her shadow wolf dive in and strike the clone.

Lana continued her plea as she circled the room, wary of the replica's strikes.

"Cia, stop it! You're working with magic that no one can contain."

Lana's staff proved useless against this enemy. Zelda must rely on her Naykilish. They noticed that as they struck the replica, it gave off a charge of red light, obviously sustaining damage. Zelda kept on the move, tumbling out of reach of sudden swipes and strikes, sure to regain her feet quickly as she was knocked down (an overhead smash from the replica being certain to follow). Lana blocked but the copy was quick indeed. Better to keep moving, charging in at every chance when the fiendish creation left itself open. They were gratified to see red flashes each time their weapons hits home. Eventually the Summoned One reeled back, and Midna moved in then to slash hard, delivering a succession of blows that cause it to shrivel suddenly and disappear without any trace.

"Silence! I won't be lectured by a happy little goody-goody like you!" shouted Cia.

Cia raised her Staff again and repeated the incantation, with the Dark Link clones and her exact apparitions gliding the leaders of the Syeuzbinsila group.

Zelda, Midna and Lana however managed to overcome them and moved towards the weakened foe. They except Lana had no pity for the wretch now. One downward slash from Zelda and an uppercut from Midna's hair sent the Cia, skating and arcing from the underground prison to the main hall of the Temple of Time. They rushed to find the now weakened Cia, laying in the sunlight.

"Cia! Stop! Your spirit can't take much more of this!"

"We've seen how this ends... and we both know he doesn't choose you. How do you do it...knowing you get left behind?"

"No matter what, you two always save Hyrule...together. You always were...my better half..."

Cia then smiled as she faded away, and relinquished her Triforce of Power to Lana. Although her defeat seemingly ended the war and brought Hyrule to a period of peace, it was short lived as Majora's Wrath's presence was on the other side of Hyrule.

Midna's cursed form was finally reverted to her normal form.

"Finally, the curse has been lifted. Let's free the others!" urged Midna.

"Right, all of them!" Lana agreed.

On Hyrule Field, the Darknuts, Iron Knuckles, Phantoms, Death Armos, Rebonacks and lizalfos attacked the West entrance of Hyrule Castle Town. The battle still raged beyond the walls. All around was the clash of steel, the shiver of arrows, shouting and screams of desperate men and women and crash of flaming missiles, pounding Hyrule Castle Town.

A party of the enemies shared the courtyard with him, using a log to batter a sturdy gate under orders of a Gerudo captain, sweeping his scimitar as he urged every stroke.

Impa and the Syeuzbinsila looked down in awe upon the clash of battle all around. On the ramparts and in the courtyard below she could see flames, and men engaged in a desperate hand-to-hand struggle against the merciless invaders. Fiery balls streaked through the air and showers of flaming arrows fizzed overhead. More smouldering balls had become lodged in the solid stone of the ramparts.

"Captain!" called out a Death Armos.

They all looked to see Godan and the gorons rolled across Hyrule Field to the West Entrance against the enemies and rout the enemies. As the Syeuzbinsila noticed the gorons were fighting against the enemies, sixty enemy tanks on Hyrule Field rolled towards the main entrance. Octoroks appeared from underground. Tinsuits also assisted the tanks and octoroks.

"What are those?" asked Ashei.

"I've never seen these before." remarked Auru.

"Octoroks, these creatures live at sea, but these ones are grass types." explained Impa.

The tanks fired bombs. The Syeuzbinsila were nervous and their grip on their weapons tightened from fear. As the tanks decimated the other Syeuzbinsila on Hyrule Field, Impa and Shad used the opportunity to bring down one of the tanks by firing energy bolts. These energy bolts caused one of them to crash against the other. The tanks fired bombs at the walls. The child soldiers led by Beth fought against the octoroks while Romani was snatched by one of the octoroks. Talo was also taken by these creatures, prompting him to fire an arrow at it. This caused nothing more than an irritation. Beth saved Romani from its grip.

Arrows of fire rained down over the castle walls. Fireballs from tanks shook the sky. The battle raged on. Sentries paced ramparts below, awaiting any intruder. With the recklessness of youth and intent on glory, Colin made his way down through the rubble of the shattered ramparts and rushed to join battle. He moved swiftly from one to the next, knocking each back and pinning them down until one by one they too fell beneath his sword. Colin rushed to handle one of the tanks. As the tank fired, Colin used the tinsuits to his advantage. This brought a misdirect attack on the tinsuits, giving Colin a chance to leap on one of the tanks and take down the controller. Talo, Beth and Romani joined Colin to help use the tank to their advantage.

A tank bombed the walls, giving Colin's tank a chance to destroy the attacker. Zelda, Midna and Lana appeared on Hyrule Field. Much to their horror, they found out.

"How did this come to pass?" asked Midna.

"I don't think I would have known any of this." said Zelda. "I'll give them the upper hand."

Princess Zelda transformed into Divine Zelda again.

Despite their ferocious demeanour, Hyrule Castle sentries proved not to have such skill as the Hyrule Warriors. Divine Zelda whirled expertly among the tinsuits and finished all without taking any wound. Undaunted, the Twilight Princess handled the octoroks. Midna unleashed a black huge stone hand to smash them and later she had a cannon materialised from above. The cannon fired a sol ball, causing a widespread destruction.

Divine Zelda unleashed a powerful energy wave to vapourise the octoroks while the tinsuits lasted.

"What are those powers?" asked Rusl.

"According to my journals, these are sols from the Twilight Realm." explained Shad.

Divine Zelda knew Colin and his friends were inside one of the tanks. She placed her hand on the tank for a short amount of time until she was distracted by tinsuits. The spirits of King Harkinian and Tetra killed the tinsuits. Divine Zelda was confronted by her familiar foe.

"Ganondorf…"

"I may have been bested many times. But this time, the phase will be different."

During the battle, Ganondorf teleported himself surprising Divine Zelda with his Magical Sword. Divine Zelda absorbed the fireballs emitting from the King of Thieves and fired back a fireball at where Ganon appeared to be. Despite utilising the sun to obscure her attack, Divine Zelda's first few attempts failed to connect with Ganon, due to his enhanced reflexes and speed which allowed him to evade the attack twice. However, on the third attempt, he was unable to avoid the attack and was instead caught in the middle of Divine Zelda's Tri-Force symbol lit on the ground, but this enhanced Ganon's powers.

"Yes, keep it up!"

Divine Zelda and Ganondorf had clashed swords several times, Ganon declared to Divine Zelda who turned back to her normal self.

"You have reached your limit; go call Midna before you die as well."

"My powers are not to be underestimated just yet."

Midna who was now in her normal form, created several gigantic shadow wolves. As their battle ensues, Ganon took Zelda by surprise from behind in mid-air, but with Midna's timely arrival and warning, Zelda avoided the blow but Midna fired her Sol Cannon at Ganon, the impact was so great that it sent him, skating until he crashed the mountain.

In Kakariko Village, Link carried an unconscious Luda to Renado's Sanctuary.

"What happened to my dear Luda?" asked Renado nervously.

"Luda used Stage Three power and she's worn out. She's healed, but she's out cold."

"I hope she gets better. Allow me to take it from here, Link! The Syeuzbinsila group are now gaining the upper hand. Most enemies are defeated except for the others that live."

Aryll and Colin saw the cataleptic Luda, lying in bed. Colin approached Luda and checked to see whether she's alright.

"Everyone, how?" asked Renado.

"The fairy named Proxi brought us here." said Aryll.

"Aryll, Link has been a child soldier for years. You are the new child soldier. Since you've shown courage, Bo told me to hand these to you. Annara made this outfit for you. You'll bear the trademark of the Hero of Light just like your brother."

Renado presented Aryll green garments which she took.

"Thank you, Mr. Renado. I hope Luda is alright."

Few minutes later, Aryll returned to the sanctuary. She was now presented in green poncho over her green dress.

"Colin and I will look after her. The Syeuzbinsila army now defends Hyrule Castle Town against the invaders. The zoras and mermaids have finally won and are rebuilding a unified kingdom. The gorons are routing the enemies near Hyrule Castle Town's west entrance. Rest assured. Majora's Wrath is found near the Mountain of Fire in Death Mountain. Go and finish him!"

Colin held Luda's hand. Link and Aryll raced upwards to Death Mountain, but were visited by the spirit of Queen Rutela.

"Your majesty?"

"Link, there are progress being made. I see the zoras won and my son survived."

"With the help of the spirit army you sent, yes. We even saw our father and our mother. My allies from the past are there too."

"Yes, the spirits are helping too. Who is this girl?"

"My sister, Aryll."

"I see. You seemed to be following your brother wherever you go."Watch out for Majora's Wrath who is in Death Mountain."

The wind whistled about the valleys and mountains, and from this height they could see far too distant mountains with dense black smoke through above. This was no doubt the Mountain of Fire where Kagoron stood. There was no time to admire the breathtaking view. Link and Aryll pressed on and ended in a 250m large and 20m deep crater.

"A crater? I've never seen this before in Death Mountain. This must be part of Hyrule's rebirth." remarked Link.

"Big brother, when we get back home, what shall we do?" asked Aryll.

"I don't know yet. Help rebuild our homeland. The refugees of other realms will live in their new homes which are: Kakariko where Luda will make new friends or Hidden Village where Impaz won't be lonely. The people in Snowpeak Ruins will make this mansion and warm place where the Yetis will live with friends."

"A great suggestion indeed." said a rough voice.

A black robed Majora's Wrath appeared before the siblings.

"You are too late. Now the moon is about to reach the final hour." warned Majora's Wrath.

"Big brother, aren't we on the edge of victory?" asked Aryll.

"What?" gasped Majora's Wrath.

"We seem to have turned the tables." said Link. "So we are certain."

"No way," cried Majora's Wrath in disbelief. "How could this ever happen?"

"Who are you really?" asked Aryll.

"I am Majora's Wrath. You've defeated me in the past. Nevertheless, you won't stand up to my wrath."

Majora's Wrath stood arrogantly against Link and Aryll. If Link had the Goddess Sword and Aryll wielded the Master Sword, this fight shouldn't be a problem. Link and Aryll must try to attack him. Aryll rolled away anytime Majora's Wrath tried to punch her or avoided left and right when he was trying have his tentacles jutted from the ground to attack. Aryll must keep attacking him. Link let himself loose on Majora's Wrath by unleashing all the powerful combos to subdue the masked figure. Majora's Wrath fired red energy bolts at Link who protected himself and Aryll with his Hylian Shield.

Aryll rolled out of the way and then attacked him.

On Hyrule Field, Colin inside the tank destroyed the enemy tanks and the tinsuits. Colin's tank's destructive capability was enhanced due to Zelda's power. The spirits of the Royal Family of Hyrule destroyed the enemies. In Eldin Province, the spirits of Midna's ancestors annihilated the enemies and in Lanayru Province, the spirits of the zoras and Queen Rutela vanquished them. Victory was assured on different battlefields in the provinces: Ordona, Peak, Faron, Desert and Lanayru.

Inside the Dark Ore Mine, Lana in company of Irene and Iris killed Agahnim and Vaati, causing most of the armies' powers to be negated. The previous enemies foes were destroyed except: Ganondorf and Majora's Wrath.

As the spirits prepared to save Eldin Province, a horn was sounded in the sky by Goddess Din, causing the spirits to engulf in light.

The spirits of King Harkinian and the spirits of the Royal Family of Hyrule came to Zelda.

"You were being blessed by Goddess Nayru who imparted the wisdom upon us." said Queen Yanera.

"Mother, father, I am going to re-establish the Royal Family to have the Tri-Force of Wisdom passed onto the new members of the Royal Family. Impa is also like a family to us too."

"You as our daughter are wise, strong and most-forgiving princess. Hyrule needs a ruler like you. This will be the Era of Hyrule's Rebirth." said King Harkinian.

Zelda started crying when she knew she wouldn't be able to see the Royal Family again, especially her mother and father. Impa approached Zelda.

"Don't cry! You will be the Queen of Hyrule and a great diplomat." Queen Yanera assured. "Impa, please look after her!"

"I will do as you command." Impa agreed.

"Thank you, we knew we can rely on you." said Queen Nylin.

"Grandmother, there is someone I'm in love with." said Zelda, tearfully.

"Yes, we know." said Queen Nylin. "It would be Link."

"That's right."

"It's just like at my young age. It was very hard to look for"

In Zora's Domain where the mermaids and zoras helped rebuilt their domain, Aspasia helped Ralis and Aydia in building a tunnel from the domain to Lake Hylia and eventually to the Ocean Realm. Ralis, Aspasia and Aydia were met by the spirits of Queen Rutela and her zoras.

"Mother."

"Your highness." Aydia and Aspasia bowed before the queen.

"Aydia, you are a great general to the zoras and a childhood friend of Ralis. Aspasia, you make an excellent ruler for the mermaid."

"Ralis, you are a truly gentle child. Link gave you hope. I admit we didn't get to see each other ever since the Era of Twilight."

"Who killed you?"

"It was Ganondorf who was behind the Invasion of Twilight."

Ralis was saddened by her words.

"Allow me to tell you the truth since I didn't want to disturb you during your recuperation! Ganondorf used the dark ones to invade our realm and he was the one who killed me. The Twilight Princess and Link have fulfilled her promise in protecting you. You are a brave zora, you are already living like the new king. I also heard an Ordonian girl wants to live like the princess of the zoras. She too has my consent. You are building a great kingdom where zoras and mermaids live together."

"Your highness." called Aydia.

During the battle with Majora's Wrath, Aryll saw Dimitri, Ricky and Moosh came to their side and handled him. Link and Aryll were met by the spirits of their parents.

"Father, mother?" called Aryll.

"You have done well, Link, Aryll... In the Spirit War, great armies risked all to seal the Demon King in the Dark World. You, however, accomplished a much lonelier and difficult victory... It was not only by your own power, but also that of the many generations of knights and Wise Men who preceded you. Let the memories of their efforts humble you. Never forget!" said the spirit of Link's father.

"After many long quests and adventures, we as your parents want one thing after that. Come back home safely! You and Aryll can live as brother and sister." said the spirit of Link's mother.

"Father, mother, allow me to introduce you my companions. Fi is a spirit that resides in my sword who seeks to have me as her master and Proxi, our fairy companion."

Fi and Proxi appeared.

"We are honoured to have met you." said Fi.

"You must be Link and Aryll's parents." remarked Proxi. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours too." said the spirit of Link's mother. "How long have you gotten to know Link?"

"Just this period." said Proxi.

"I've known him on quest before facing Ghirahim." said Fi.

"Fi, we'll be together and there'll be no separation."

"Master…"

"Father, why were we separated after our births?" asked Aryll.

"I don't even know myself. Had we stayed together? Ordon Village or other villages in Ordona Province would be a bright and vibrant place." said the spirit of Link's father.

"You may not see me, but…" said the spirit of Queen Rutela.

Ralis started crying as he knew his mother's spirit wouldn't stay for too long. His mother's spirit hugged the grief-stricken Ralis while Aspasia and Aydia watched the farewell scene. He also hugged her too.

"… Your father and I will be forever by your side while you rule this realm. And one thing I forgot to tell you. Mother will always love you, my son."

Poor Ralis witnessed his mother's soul ascending to the sky along with other souls.

"I am happy to have reunited with you all again."

"All is not lost yet." said the spirit of Link's father. "I will impart my powers to you, Aryll. Link has made great progress. You seem to be doing it too."

"Fi, Proxi, look after Link and Aryll." urged the spirit of Link's mother. "We all want to say how proud we are for all of you. Your father and I will depart to the afterlife."

Link and Aryll were saddened by their departure. The spirits of their parents hugged Link and Aryll as well as Fi.

"We are happy to have seen you all grown up."

The evil ruler and master manipulator clashed swords with Zelda. Every sword clash caused shock waves that would damage the environment. Ganondorf would cause shock waves if either Zelda or Midna get close. Seeing another way of treating his foes, he unleashed two types of ranged magic attacks if they were at a distance. Zelda reflected the first type by absorbing the attack and fired back at him. The second type of ranged magic consists of many different big green energy balls, so only a well-timed Great Spin Attack will reflect it.

Ganon fired his fireballs at Zelda and Midna. The Links appeared and blocked the fireballs.

"You're not the Links. Princess, are they the Links who keep rescuing you?" mocked Ganon.

"They are not the ones." said Zelda.

"Why are they dressed in various colours when it should have been green?"

However, in order to hurt Ganon with the Master Swords, Link in red must spin his blade around to hit him. Eventually, Ganon would start to emit fireballs from his hands which would expand and then turn into the form of Dark Beast Ganon, which would come charging towards the Links. Link in blue and Link in purple absorbed the energy mass with their Hylian Shields.

After receiving enough damage, Ganon cried out.

"Teratremoto – Shattered Earth"

Ganondorf created quakes that would cause the mountains to crumble into boulders, crushing the Syeuzbinsila members on Hyrule Field while: the Links, Zelda and Midna.

In the middle of Death Mountain, Majora's Wrath overwhelmed Dimitri, Ricky and Moosh.

"What is he?" asked Dimitri.

"Majora's Wrath is a masked figure whom we don't know who is behind that mask."

Despite the combined efforts done by Link and Aryll, they were unable to get past Majora's Wrath or damage him. Majora's Wrath was even able to turn Dimitri's attacks against him. The masked individual unleashed fireballs at them. Fi suggested.

"Try slashing the fireballs, Master. I'm sure it should work."

Link had Aryll slash Majora's Wrath's fireball with her Master Sword. As a result, this damaged his arm. Link and Aryll must defend constantly. Majora's Wrath swung his sword at Aryll. She gasped and rolled out of the way, probed for weakness, then attacked him. Link would use his Goddess Sword to attack and defend. Once enough damage was done he would bring up Majora's Wrath blew wind from the mouth, which repelled Ricky, Dimitri and Moosh.

Majora's Wrath attacked from far range, firing rapid fireballs at Link. Link absorbed the attack with his Goddess Sword and fired them back at his foe. Upon learning those tactics, Majora's Wrath warped his shots, firing them from above, damaging Link who pushed Aryll out of the way.

"Big brother!" cried Aryll.

"I'm alright." he assured. "Proxi protected us."

He fired anywhere he wished and open spatial rifts to redirect the shots towards the animal companions. Proxi warped them from the incoming attack and transported the animals next to Link. Unable to stand idly by, Link destroyed Majora's Wrath's mask.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Syeuzbinsila vs. King Dodongo

With the mask destroyed, the now unmasked figure's actual face was revealed to have pale-blue skin and the Twilight Emblem engraved on his forehead. He had orange eyes and he was shown to have red hair, though most of it was obscured by the balaclava he wore that covered most of his head and neck save for his face.

"Zant?" gasped Link.

"What?" gasped everyone.

"We thought Midna killed you in the Twilight Realm."

"You thought Midna succeeded when I was somewhere else in the city Uzu. I was revived by Lady Middee."

Zant was later joined by Ganondorf who was unimpressed.

"You just had to disguise yourself as Majora's Wrath… Zant."

"What brought you here?" Zant questioned. "I thought you died too."

"I offered you power and you squandered it." Ganon scolded at him.

"I thought you were here to grant me the powers or revive me without cease. Alas, I was wrong."

Aryll, Link and Dimitri were puzzled about 'Majora's Wrath' being unmasked.

"What's going on?" asked Dimitri.

"Big brother said the Twilight Princess killed the Shadow King and Ganondorf. Now they're back."

"But why become Majora's Wrath?" asked Link.

Ganondorf roared.

"Link, Link's sister, allow me to introduce to you…"

He unleashed a titanic creature with red eyes as well as grey and green scales. It was about 70 ft in length and 55 ft in height. It had a single horn on its snout above its nose. It had a grotesque bulb-like body with long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind legs, as well as a wide mouth with multiple rows of pointed teeth. It possessed a sturdy build, with strong limbs, short hands with three hooves each, and huge feet with four hooves each.

Aryll panicked.

"Wh… wh…what is that?"

"This must be the Ancestor Dodongo, Majora… I mean Zant meant." said Link.

"King Dodongo!" Ganon presented it.

"There is something you've never seen about us." said Dimitri. "Link, Aryll, climb on my back!"

Dimitri became 55 ft in length and 53 ft in height. Zant and Ganon settled themselves on top of King Dodongo's head. With the full force, it crashed its massive paws down, blasting Link and Aryll aside with the shock of the impact. The young man and girl were hardened warriors, and not easily disposed to flee from a challenge. Even the monster's enormous size might prove no deterrent, they had faced such disparity before; size was often in inverse proportion to agility. Steeled for combat, Aryll dashed forward to try what she may.

"Proxi, get Ricky and Moosh to Ordon Village! Have them relay the message to Epona! And get them to help them to rebuild the villages in Ordona Province!"

"But, we're here to help." said Moosh.

"No."

"Do this, for us!" urged Link.

Proxi warped Ricky and Moosh away from the battle. Ganon's thoughts were on domination while Zant was still driven by envy.

"We will exterminate them, one by one until we conquer Hyrule for good."

"Yes, Master, but…"

"But, what?"

"The Hyrule Warriors' faiths are strong. Their powers restored the goddesses at their fullest." said Zant.

"But they do not know, the gods of the underworld is on my side. King Dodongo is blessed by the gods of the underworld and can even revive the dead."

"We will get rid of Link and his bratty sister. Then I'll decide what to do about Zelda."

Ganondorf had King Dodongo breathe in the wind and released abnormally large wall of fire.

"Master, if you see such fire power, direct the Skyward Strike at it!" urged Fi. "If you're Master's sister, fire the crossbow's power at the figure, it will purify any possessed beings."

"Who…"

"The Goddess Sword transferred some of its powers into the crossbow and the Master Sword." said Fi.

Link unleashed an energy crescent-shaped beam. Aryll fired white glowing bolts and Dimitri fired a red energy ball. Such combination put out the fire.

Kagoron on the Mountain of Fire witnessed King Dodongo's destruction.

The remainder of the Syeuzbinsila led by Princess Zelda arrived to assist in the battle against King Dodongo.

"Sorry, we're late, Link, Aryll." said Zelda.

"Proxi, Irene, Iris and I helped brought our allies to Death Mountains." said Midna.

Midna wore a long black skirt and bluish-black armour with gold outlines, as well as a black veil with green designs.

"Midna, we need to watch out." urged Zelda. "This dodongo is different to Dimitri."

"I know. Proxi told me about that monster." said Midna.

"Your highness." said Una. "The fairies are now helping with rebuilding Hyrule. Ibun and I are besides you."

"Thank you, Una. Make sure you, Yorinu and Ibun get the Twilight Forces ready! Sol Nurses and Twili Sorceresses, fire your sols at the beast."

Zelda fired her arrow of light at King Dodongo. Dimitri fired his fireball at King Dodongo. Link shot his arrows with bombs at the beast. Aryll shot her energy bolts at her target. Midna fired her Sol Cannon at the beast. Lana, Irene and Iris immobilised the beast with their magic. The Syeuzbinsila launched a barrage of powers in order to incapacitate King Dodongo in an attempt to attack Zant and Ganondorf, but failed as the gigantic creature broke free of its bindings. It sucked huge amount of air then proceeded to devastate several towns as well with a series of fireballs. Midna noticed Zant.

"Zant?"

"What's going on?" wondered Midna.

Despite the swell in numbers of their opponents, Ganon noted.

"Your efforts are still futile and that even after this war, history would only repeat itself and they would end up in this very same predicament."

Link chastised them both.

"There was a difference of opinion in a group, the majority vote beats all.

"They would make their decision after we exterminated the majority. Meaning, the Alliance itself." said Zant.

The Syeuzbinsila launched their strategy, the first attempt to slow down their targets by blinding them which was executed by the Twili Sorceresses and the Sol Nurses with Una and Ibun. Lana, Irene and Iris unleashed a barrage of lightning at King Dodongo. Impa, Link, Zelda and Aryll created a huge Tri-Force symbol under the giant beast. The moment the huge beam was released from the Tri-Force symbol, Midna used her Sol Cannon and fired at it. This led Ganon to state.

"I am surprised that 'Hyrule Warriors' or 'Syeuzbinsila' as they call themselves from different lands were able to pull off such a perfect combination.

The Great Fairy and Proxi informed them.

"Defeat Ganon and the twili while King Dodongo is still restrained. All the twili sorceresses, coordinate with Link and Aryll to exploit the other one's weakness and Godan must lead the gorons to deal with Ganon."

Meanwhile, Ganondorf remarked.

"The battle is getting more difficult than it should be. You're responsible for deviating from the original plan. You underestimated Link and his allies. You just had to get killed by the Twilight Princess. Now the invasion has failed. It's your entire fault."

"I was killed by Midna." said Zant.

"So be it. We'll see how this goes." said Ganondorf.

As various warriors as well as powers bear down on the two foes, Ganon realised.

"We're being targeted this time. However, that in order to do that, the Alliance would have had to stop King Dodongo first."

With this, a powerful blast sent the incoming warriors, arcing across the air and the emerged from the pit. After Ganondorf strengthened his control using the Tri-Force's powers, he fired a number of huge fireballs, annihilating the Syeuzbinsila including: Hylians and Twilis with among those fatally wounded.

The beast fired off a fireball. It launched at the longest distance, destroying Aboda Village. A second fireball was launched and destroyed the Ocean Realm, a third destroyed a huge portion of Sand Realm. And a fourth was fired, destroying Eldin Caves where King Bulblin once lived. King Bulblin grieved, knowing that his blin friends were annihilated.

Ganon had King Dodongo inhale and breathed fire towards the sky. This caused a massive rain of fireballs. Dimitri protected everyone.

Link, Zelda and Aryll called out Lana, Irene and Iris to create a huge force field to shield the warriors. Most Hylians and Twilis were killed. Midna was also caught in the attack.

"MIDNA!" cried Zelda.

When the explosion faded, there was no sign of her which made Link and Zelda worried. Una, Ibun and Yorinu were also worried.

"Your highness!" cried Ibun.

Link dropped to his knees, feeling he let everyone down. A voice snapped Link to his senses.

"Master, don't relent!"

"Fi…"

"You are a determined warrior; do not let the death of the Twilight Princess put you down. You need to look carefully!"

Upon hearing Fi's words, he looked and saw Midna who seemed otherwise unharmed.

"Midna?"

"Master, Midna escaped the attack since she can absorb through any surface and can create portals to escape." Fi reminded him.

"Ready?" called Impa.

"Ready." Aryll confirmed.

Aryll and Impa had Dimitri fight King Dodongo. The dodongo whom Link befriended, fired a projectile whenever King Dodongo inhaled air. The projectile was caught inside its mouth, causing it to get stunned by the attack. Impa and Aryll worked their way to the beast's head. Impa took out her glaive and separated Ganon from King Dodongo. Aryll fired a bolt from her crossbow at Zant. Both of them were respectively severed from the monster, before they were forced to the ground.


End file.
